HANABI
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Update! Chapter6/"Bayangan itu semakin mendekat.. bayang gelap yang seakan, akan menelan apapun yang terjangkau olehnya.. dan sekali saja kau terperengkap oleh bayangan itu.. jangan berharap kau bisa melihat cahaya lagi dalam hidupmu../ Gomen baru update! #deep bows# Shou-ai, AU. -Enjoy!-
1. Chapter 1 : Kembang Api

**Discleamer : 07-GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara **

**Hanabi © NamiKaze-Naruni**

**Pairing : Mikage X Teito, Frau X Teito, Castor X Labrador **

**Genre: Romance/Action/Angst/Family/Humor (dikit)**

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo. Chara Death, Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 1: Kembang Api**

_Barsburg senior high school_. Merupakan salah satu sekolah atas terbaik di kota Tokyo yang memiliki fasilitas serta sarana-prasarana yang lengkap dan berkualitas. Prestasi para siswanya pun sangat luar biasa. Baik dari bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Tidak heran banyak siswa lulusan _junior high_ memilih sekolah menengah atas ini sebagai pilihan belajar selanjutnya.

Dari ujung koridor terlihat seorang pemuda mungil berseragam _BSHS_ dengan kemeja putih dilapisi blazer hitam lengkap dengan dasi merah dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu pantopel hitam.

Mata _emerald_-nya yang memukau, wajah datar khasnya yang terlihat manis, berambut coklat dengan poni menutupi alisnya yang terbelah dibagian tengah dahinya. Warna kulit miliknya yang bewarna agak kecoklatan.

Satu kata.

Manis.

_Teito Klein_. 16 tahun. Murid teladan dan terkaya dari keluarga Klein yang juga pemegang perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Dikagumi banyak orang terlebih para wanita dan tak dipungkiri ada sebagian lelaki yang juga mengagumi putra semata wayang dari keluarga terpandang itu. Selain kepintaran yang dimilikinya dan wajah manisnya, ia juga memilik sifat yang agak dingin kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain yang menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi para pengagumnya. Tak heran banyak orang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi pasangannya walau tak satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Melirik saja tidak, bagaimana membuat sang Klein takluk?

_**"Teitooo~!" **_

Mendengar suara _tenor_ yang familiar di telinganya, Sang Klein menoleh.

_Mikage Katsuya(1)_. 16 tahun. Yang merangkap pula sebagai, ehm! _Kekasih_ sang Klein. Bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Teito. Berkulit tan, berambut pirang, bermata coklat musim gugur.

Rambut pirangnya bergerak karena ia berlari, begitu pun blezernya yang sengaja tidak dikancing, melambai seirama dengan gerakannya. Sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajah tannya.

Sesampainya di dekat pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu, Mikage mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena berlari. Setelah cukup, ia pun berseru.

**"Ohayou, Teito-**_**sama**_**!"** katanya riang.

Teito mendengus, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan _'sama'_, Mikage."

Mikage nyengir, "Hehe.. Oke, oke." kata Mikage langsung mengikuti langkah Teito yang mulai berjalan lagi.

_**"Ohayou gozaimasu, Teito-sama." **_

_**"Ohayou, Teito-sama." **_

_**"Ohayou gozaimasu, Klein-sama." **_

Disepanjang perjalan menuju kelasnya 11 IPA 1 yg terletak dilantai 2 gedung sekolah ini, Teito mendapat banyak sapaan hormat dari siswa-siswi lain di sekolah itu. Yang cukup dibalasnya dengan senyum kecil dengan anggukan kepala atau sebuah sapaan balik.

"Hei, Teito." panggil Mikage.

"Apa?" sahut pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Kau tahu sekarang bulan apa kan?" tanya Mikage.

Teito yang baru akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Mikage.

"_Juli_. Memang kenapa?" Teito malah balik bertanya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**Puk! **

"Hei!" gusar Teito, ketika Mikage malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Melihat itu, Teito jadi _blushing_ sendiri.

"Ini_ tanggal 19 Juli_**(2)**, lho.." kata Mikage.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"_Perayaan Hanabi_, Teito. Nanti malam akan ada _perayaan Hanabi_ di **Stadiun Jingu(3).**"

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Teito cuek.

Mikage nyengir, "Tentu saja aku ingin mengajakmu kesana, Teito! Sekaliankencan. Hehehe.."

**Blush! **

"Ti-tidak mau! Aku sibuk!" kilah Teito sambil melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Heee.. Ayolah, Teito! Kau pasti datangkan ke _perayaan Hanabi_ nanti malam kan?" tanya Mikage.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, Teito!" sergah Mikage sambil menahan lengan Teito.

"Apa? Aku bi-,"

_Kyuuung..~ _

"Ayolah..~" Teito terdiam saat memandang _puppy eyes_ milik Mikage. Ukh. Dia benar-benar.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku ikut! Tapi hentikan menatapku seperti itu!" Teito akhirnya kalah dan menerima ajakan Mikage tu. Mikage yang mendengar itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mikage lalu menarik Teito mendekat, "Teito." bisik Mikage.

Teito tiba-tiba menjadi gugup ."A-apa lagi?"

**Cup. **

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Hehe.. Itu ucapan terimakasihku! Ingat, ya! Jam 7 nanti aku jemput, Teito!" dengan itu, sebelum ada _'cap 5 jari'_ yang menempel di pipinya, Mikage langsung berlari meninggalkan Teito yang masih terpaku di tangga.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah manis Teito.

".. _Baka_.."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**-Mension Klein. At. 20.00 malam.-**

"_Sumimasen_, Mikage-_san_. Sepertinya Teito-_sama _akan pulang terlambat," kata salah satu maid disana. Berambut berambut merah muda yg tersanggul rapih memiliki sepasang mata bewarna _blue_.

Mikage hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Tak apa, Libelle-_san_. Aku sudah tahu kok."

"Maaf, anda perlu sesuatu yang, Mikage-_san_?" tanya salah satu maid yang lain berambut biru pendek, dengan mata bewarna violet.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih. Ini sudah cukup kok, Athena-_san!"_ cengir Mikage.

Sesuai janjinya, Mikage malam ini datang ke rumah Teito untuk menjemputnya. Namun sayang, Teito tidak ada di rumah. Sebenarnya, tadi sore Teito sudah menghubungi kalau sepertinya ia tidak bisa datang. Tapi, bukan Mikage namanya kalau dia menyerah. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tetap tidak peduli dan tetap datang sesuai janjinya. Jadilah sekarang ia menunggu Teito di mension keluarga Klein yang juga merupakan rumah Teito.

**"Konbanwa, Mikage-**_**kun**_**?" **

Semua kepala yang ada diruangan tamu itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemu-, ups! Seorang pria di bibir ruang tamu.

Libelle dan Athena segera membungkuk hormat. Begitu pula, Mikage yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

"_Konbanwa mo, _Labrador-_niisan_," ujar Mikage sambil tersenyum.

Pria bernama Labrador itu _tersenyum_ lembut sambil menghampiri Mikage, "Hmm.. _**'**__**Niisa**__n__'_ apa itu tidak berlebihan, Mikage-_kun_?" tanya Labrador.

Mikage nyengir salah tingkah, "Hehe.. habis, panggilan **'**_**Niisan**_' masih cocok untuk Labrador-_niisan_."

_'Ya, kan? Mana mungkin aku panggil 'Paman' pada orang yang masih terlihat seperti remaja berusia 18 tahun?'_ batin Mikage _sweatdrop _sendiri.

Yup! Labrador adalah Paman dari Teito. Merupakan adik laki-laki dari ayah Teito. **Fea Kreuz Klein(4)**. Jika ditilik dari usia Labrador sekarang yang sudah 30 tahun, tentu secara umum pasti biasa di panggil **'****P****aman**'. Tapi, lain hal jika yang bersangkutan masih terlihat seperti _remaja berusia 18 tahun. _

Mikage yang dulu baru pertama kali bertamu di mension pun, awalnya mengira kalau Labrador itu adalah kakak Teito. Waktu itu Labrador hanya tersenyum melihat Mikage yang baru sampai di pintu rumah dan langsung pergi menaiki mobil. Saat menanyakan hal itu pada Teito, Teito langsung berkata.

**#####**

_**"Kakak yang baru saja pergi naik mobil? Hoo.. Maksudmu Labrador-ojiisama? Dia pamanku, bukan kakakku, Mikage." **_

_**"Hooo.. Pam- PAMANMU? Serius?"**_ Mikage yang berseru seperti itu di ruang tamu, langsung kena jitakan telak dari Teito di kepalanya.

_**"Jangan berisik! Memangnya kenapa, sih?" **_tanya Teito heran.

_**"Ti-tidak ada."**_ sahut Mikage syok.

**#####**

**Ok! Back to story.**

"Ya kan, Libelle-_san_, Athena-_san_, ucapanku benar kan? Kalau panggilan Labrador-_niisan_ cocok?" tanya Mikage pada dua maid di dekatnya, seolah minta persetujuan atas argumennya itu.

Dua maid itu hanya tertawa kecil mendapati pertanyaan Mikage.

"Jyah! Kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya Mikage.

"Haha.." Labrador ikut tertawa melihat Mikage.

"Hwee! Apa yang lucu, sih?" heran Mikage jadi malu sendiri

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-Diwaktu yang sama- **

Sebuah mobil melaju sedang di jalanan Tokyo yang cukup lenggang malam itu. Teito memandang ke arah luar jendela yang masih saja di padati oleh para pejalan kaki di pinggir jalan. mata _eme__r__ald_-nya bermain-main dengan memperhatikan setiap pejalan kaki yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Ada berbagai macam orang yang berbeda-beda yang ia lihat. baik dari gender maupun cara berpakaian mereka. Mungkin ia akan disangka orang yang kurang kerjaan yang memperhatikan orang-orang seperti itu. Tapi, bukan tidak ada gunanya memperhatikan orang seperti ini. Hanya saja, dengan begini Teito bisa mengetahui karakter orang itu seperti apa.

"_Hahh.._" Teito menghela nafas kecil.

"**Apa ada masalah, Teito-**_**sama?**__"_ tanya seorang pria berambut _scarlet_ dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tidak. boleh aku tahu sekarang jam berapa, Castor-_san_?" tanya Teito pada pria bernama Castor itu. pria yang memegang kemudi yang merupakan _Butler_ dari keluarga Klein itu melirik jam yang tertera pada layar _LCD GPS_ yang berada di sebelah radio mobil.

"Sekarang pukul 20.30 malam, Teito-sama. Apa anda ada keperluan ditempat lain?" tanya Castor sambil tersenyum saat melirik sang tuan mudanya itu tengah menghela nafas lagi.

Teito menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Kita kembali pulang."

"Baiklah." sahut Castor.

_'Mikage. besok aku harus minta maaf padanya.' _gumam Teito dalam hati.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

_"Teitooooo... Akhirnyaaa...~" _

_"Eh? Mi-Mikage?" _

_"Kau ini..~ Ayo cepat! kita terlambat melihat pertunjukkan kembang apinya!" _

"Eh-hei!"

_"Semuanya, aku pinjam Teitonya, ya! permisi!" _seru Mikage sambil menarik Teito pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Labrador.

"Eh? ada apa, Labrador-_niisan_?" tanya Mikage yang langsung berhenti. Labrador mendekati Mikage dan Teito. Lalu menaruh sesuatu di kantung mantel bewarna biru dongker yang kebetulan dipakai oleh Teito. Teito mengernyit heran melihat dua benda yang dimasukkan oleh Paman _'cantiknya'_ itu, "Sudah. hati-hati di jalan, Mikage-_kun,_ Teito-_kun_." kata Labrador sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Iya. Permisi!" sahut Mikage.

"Jangan taik-tarik Mikage!" kesal Teito.

"_Gomen_!"

Setelah melihat Mikage dan Teito pergi, Labrador lalu menoleh pada Castor yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu mobil. menyadari tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya, Castor tersenyum.

"Apakah anda mau minum teh malam ini, Labrador-_sama_?" tanya Castor.

Labrador tersenyum lembut, "Boleh."

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

Perjalanan dari Mension Klein ke Stadiun Jingu memakan waktu hampir 30 menit. Mikage yang mengendarai mobil miliknya langsung saja ngebut ke tempat tujuan. Setelah hampir menabrak mobil lain di kota Tokyo dan sukses kena semprot Teito yang nyawanya tadi sempat 'terancam' karena ulah pemuda berambut pirang itu, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Namun sayang, ternyata pesta kembang apinya telah usai. Mikage yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. tidak dipungkirinya kalau ia agak kecewa sekarang.

"Oh, _shit_! Kita terlambat." gumam Mikage kecewa. Saat ia sudah sampai ke tempat perayaan hanabi. Yang didapatinya hanya para pedagang yang sedang membereskan stand-stand jualan mereka.

Teito hanya diam.

"Padahal hari ini sudah kutunggu-tunggu.." sambung Mikage sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Teito memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri.

Mikage membalikan badan ke arah Teito.

"Ya, sudahlah.. Kita pulang, Teito." ajak Mikage kemudian.

Teito menoleh menatap mata Mikage yang jelas terbesit rasa kecewa di mata coklat itu. Ia menghela napas. Dan kembali menatap wajah Mikage.

"Tidak." tukas Teito singkat.

Mikage menautkan alisnya Heran.

"Ikut aku." tanpa diduga Teito menarik tangan kanan Mikage. Lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

"Hei, mau kemana, Teito?"tanya Mikage.

"Merayakan _hanabi_, bodoh." balas Teito.

"Hah? Tu-tunggu Tei-,"

"Diam. ikut saja." potong Teito. Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu membuka pintu mobil milik Mikage, "Naik. Kita pergi dari sini."

"Eh? I-iya," Mikage langsung ciut saat sepasang mata emerald menatapnya dengan seram.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil hitam itu kembali berjalan menembus jalan kota Tokyo malam itu. Setelah sekitar 20 menit berjalan, Teito menyuruh agar Mikage menghentikan laju mobil mereka di tempat yang sangat sepi._ Bukankah ini__ jalan menuju Hill__?_ gumam Mikage dalam hati.

"Ayo, turun." ujar Teito.

"Eh? Turun? Baiklah,"

"Ayo!" seru Teito yang kini menarik lengan Mikage pergi.

"Eh?"

Mikage diam. Dia sudah tau, percuma saja melawan Teito dalam hal ini. Apa? tentu saja. Mikage seme disini. Jangan tanyakan itu.

Lama mereka berjalan yang dimanfaatkan oleh Mikage menggenggam lengan Teito yang semula menggenggam jadi digenggam. Jarang-jarang, _man_! Teito kayak gini. Biasanya, kalau nyentuh dikit aja bisa langsung kena cap tangan gratis di pipi. Ukh, bagian itu harap disensor dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di puncak bukit tu.

Mikage buru-buru melepas genggaman tangannya saat Teito melirik sinis. Seakan berkata. **'Lepaskan-tanganmu-Mikage'**

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Mikage kemudian.

Teito tidak menjawab. Ia malah merogoh saku mantel biru dongkernya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tadi diberikan oleh Labrador. Lalu, memberikannya pada Mikage.

"..err.. Kembang api dan pemantik?" heran Mikage setelah melihat benda itu. Dan pemuda _blonde_ itu akhirnya mengerti maksud Teito dengan senyum yang mengembang ia pun menerima kedua benda tu.

Mikage membuka bungkus kembang api itu dan mengambil 2 batang kembang api.

"Ini." lalu menyerahkan satu batang pada Teito. Teito pun menerimanya. "_Thanks._" balasnya.

Lalu mereka pun menyalakan kembang api tu hingga habis. Setelah itu, mereka duduk bersantai di atas permadani alam tersebut lengkap dengan pemandangan kota ditengah malam yang sangat memukau.

"..kembang api itu, kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Mikage yang memang tidak suka keheningan.

"Tadi lihat Labrador-_ojiisan_ memasukkan sesuatui dalam mantelku kan?." tanya balik Teito.

Mikage mengangguk, "Ohh.. dari Labrador-_niisan_."

"Hn. _Gomen_.."

Mikage langsung memandang Teito yang tampak menundukan kepalanya bersalah.

"Aku tahu, ini gara-gara ku yang malah pergi _meeting_ bersama klien-klien perusahaan Otou-_sama_. Padahal, kau menungguku lama di rumahkan? Ku akui aka memang egois dan sama sekali tidak memahami perasaanmu, Mikage. Aku sadari selama ini, kaulah yang selalu sabar menghadapi sikapku. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasannya." kata Teito langsung menatap mata coklat Mikage. _'Dan aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan kecewa itu lagi dari matamu.' _tambah Teito dalam hati.

Mikage tertegun. Ia pun tersenyum sambil mendongak ke atas langit. "Coba lihat ke atas, Teito!"

Teito lalu mendongak ke atas dan terkesima dengan jutaan bintang yang bercahaya menghiasi angkasa.

Tiba-tiba Teito berseru. "Bintang jatuh, Mìkage!"

"Wah, kau benar. Jarang-jarang bisa lihat." timpal Mikage.

"Kau.. Tidak buat permohonan?"tanya pemuda bermata emerald tu.

Mikage menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengatakan permohonanku mungkin, jika aku akan mati."

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." dengus Teito.

"Haha.. bercanda! Kau sendiri, semenjak kapan kau percaya kalau bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonan? Kau kan selalu berpikìr rasional."

Teito mendongak menatap bintang lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "mungkin sejak aku mengenalmu, Mikage." ucapnya kemudian.

Mikage blushing mendengar penuturan dari pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Be-begitu."

"Jujur. Semenjak aku bergaul denganmu, pikiran rasionalku jadi tak berarti."kata Teito sarkas.

"Hah? Jadi maksudmu, pikiran ku ini primitif, ya?" pekik Mikage kagak terima.

"haha.." tawa Teito garìng. "..tapi, aku menikmatinya. Sungguh." lanjutnya kemudia sambil tersenyum pada Mikage.

Mikage kembali _blushing_. Lalu kembali menatap langit. "Kau tau, Teito.."

"Tentang apa?"

".. ternyata langit itu luas sekali ya. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, kita terlihat kecil sekali. Seakan kalau kita menjadi langit, kita bisa tahu segalanya di bumi ini." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hm, kalau bicara seperti itu. Kau bakal dikira _stalker_ tahu." timpal Teito.

"Haha, kau benar. Tapi, _thanks_, Teito. Ini malam _hanabi_ yang menyenangkan!" seru Mikage nyengir pada Teito. "Tapi, tahun depan kita harus bisa melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang sungguhan, dan kau harus mau ku ajak!"

"Tidak mau." Teito melihat sekilas Mikage yang mengurucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum. "Bercanda. Ya, aku mau, Mikage." ucapnya kemudian menoleh pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu.

Mikage tersenyum senang dan menoleh pada Teito. "Sungguh! Janji ya ka-," perkataan Mikage terputus tak kala baru sadar kalau kini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Teito. Padahal tadi tidak sedekat ini. Mereka terdiam saling memandang, perlahan lengan Mikage bergerak menyentuh punggung tangan teito. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Terbawa suasana, Mikage makin memajukan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Teito yang mengerti maksud Mikage, lantas menutup kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Hingga sesuatu yang hangat ia rasakan di bibirnya. Terasa lembut dan manis secara bersamaan.

Ini bukanlah ciuman yang menuntut lebih. Tapi, sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang yang hangat untuk yang terkasih dan saat itu bintang jatuh kembali muncul menghiasi malam itu yang terasa hangat bagi mereka berdua.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**"Kakak pulang, Maria(5)!" **seru Mikage.

"Kakak!" melihat sang kakak yang baru saja pulang, Maria langsung memeluk Mikage dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Lho, _doushita_?"

Maria tampak menggeleng pelan. Gadis berambut pirang yang di kepang 2 rendah itu lalu mendongak menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Kakak.. I-ibu, i-bu.." isak Maria.

"Kenapa dengan ibu?" sontak Mikage berlutut di depan sang adik.

"Ayah, bi-bilang.. ibu jatuh sakit, hiks.. dan kita berdua harus kembali ke Paris Rabu ini," jelas Maria.

"A-apa?"

"Kakak?"

Mikage terdiam. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus kembali ke Paris?

"Kakak, Ayah juga bilang, mulai Rabu ini kita akan menetap di Paris."

"Menetap? Kita akan meninggalkan Jepang?" tanya Mikage.

Maria mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya, "Iya. Keadaan ibu memburuk, jadi kita berdua harus selalu disisinya. Kenapa. Kak?"

Mikage tersenyum, "Tidak. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Besok Kakak akan menghubungi ayah."

Maria mengangguk, "Iya. _Oyasumi_, Kak."

"Ya, _Oyasumi_, Maria."

Setelah melihat sang adik pergi ke lantai dua. Mikage mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Bagaimana dengan Teito? Jika ia harus pergi dan menetap di Paris? Tapi, Bagaimana pun, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Ibunya itu. Mikage lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"_Maaf Teito, tahun depan nanti. __Sepertinya,a__ku t__ak__ bisa melihat Hanabi __bersamamu lagi__." _

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-TBC- **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-(1)Mikage katsuya: **cuma nama biasa yang seenak udel Naru tambahin sebagai marga Mikage. Habis, Mikage-kun nggak punya nama marga, jadi Naru tambahin.. XDDDD #KICKED

**-(2)Tanggal 19 Juli: **Yang Naru tahu, biasanya masyarakat Jepang merayakan Hanabi pada tanggal itu. Tapi, kalau salah, mohon dimaafkan... _**#**__bows__**# #**__kicked_

**-(3)Stadiun Jingu: **Tempat terkenal di Jepang yang merupakan stadiun olah raga yang biasanya di gunakan untuk perayaan Hanabi. Letaknya di tengah kota Tokyo.. ^^

**-(4)Fea Kreuz Klein: **Cuma kebetulan aja, dia Naru jadiin Ayahnya Teito.. XDDD #plak!

**-(5)Maria: **kalau nggak salah nama adik perempuan Mikage itu Maria.. == _**#**__Kicked_

**-A/N: **Huwaaa.. akhirnya bisa publish fic di fandom 07-Ghost! _Ureshiiii._..~ T^T **#**_motong tumpeng_

Gomen kalau ada typo dan ceritanya gaje kayak gini.. T3T _**#**__Kicked_

Lalu kemanakah Frau? Kukuku.. Dia akan muncul nanti.. XDDDD!

Hayooo... di _warningnya_, ada _Chara Death_.. kekekeke.. itu akan menjadi kejutan diakhir Chapter.. _**#**__evil smirk__**#**_ _**#**__ditendang__**#**_ ya udah lah, mohon reviewnyaaaaa...~! ^o^v _#__**escape**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Ittekimasu

**07-GHOST Yuki Amemia and Yukino Ichihara **

**HANABI NamiKaze-Naruni **

** . **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing: **Mikage **X** Teito/Frau **X** Teito/ Castor **X** Labrador

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Angst/Family/Humor (Dikit)

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo, Death Chara, **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**_Balasan Review_ **

**=Hinamori Leyka-Misha Klein=**

**: **Nyaaa..~ Naru dipanggil _'Sayang'..~ _hihihi.. **#plak!#**

Hehehe.. iya, nih.. ternyata Mikage-kun punya nama marga.. **#nyengir polos **

Umm.. Naru usahakan untuk ngeditnya. Coz' Naru belum tahu caranya ngedit story yang udah di publish.. **== #ketahuan dah gaptek **

Hohoho.. tentu! Naru akan berjuang jadi author! ~**(^-^~ )( ~^-^)~**

Hehehe.. naru ucapin sankyuu udah ngereview..!~

**=Kuroschiffer Phantomr= **

**: **Hwaaa..~ Mikage-kun, ya? Kekeke.. **#evil smirk **

Ternyata banyak yang mengira kalau yang bakal mati tuh Mikage.. **"**** #Jeger! **

Hehehe.. itu karena ada kata-kata yang berbeda tempat, misalnya lagi _Flash back _or _buat dialod pertama _chara yang belum diketahui_, _dan buat _istilah _penting atau_ kata-kata _yang penting.**^,^ #ngek! **

Tapi, kayaknya Naru mang udah Overdosis**(?) **ngasih bold-nya..

Wokeh! Mari kita ramaikan bersama-sama **Fandom 07-Ghost! (^o^)/ **

**=Keikoku Yuki= **

**: **Hehehe.. salam kenal juga.. **^^. **Wahh.. makasih banyak udah suka fic Naru ini.. **#hug!# #Kicked **

Hehehe.. sankyuu.. Naru juga suka sama pair MikaTei. Tapi, masih lebih suka sama FrauTei. Eh? 'Mengigit sekali'? **O.O** **#jeger! **

He-euh.. Naru udah liat, hiks! Ternyata namanya _'Mikage Seresutain'.. _**T.T #ketahuan dah, author yang malas nyari info# #kicked#**

Waahh.. ternyata ada yang suka nama _'Katsuya'_.. **Q,Q #terharu **

Salam kenal juga, Yuki.. **(^w^)/ **

**=ArthuriaMariePendragon= **

**: **Hehehe.. Yup! Bakal ada chara yang _'Death'_.. waah.. tentu saja boleh..

Heee? Mikage?** O.O #jeger! **

Sankyuu reviewnya...~ **(^-^)/ **

**=Hanabi Kaori= **

**: **Hehehe.. Tak apa, Imouto-chan..

MikaTei-nya manis? Sankyuu..~ **(=^w^=)m **

Hohoho.. FrauTei-nya chap 3 baru eksis..~ di chap ini Cuma pertemuannya aja.. **XDDD **

Heee? Di fave? **O.O.** Sankyuu..~ **#hug!# #duar! **

Hehehe.. iya, ini udah update.. selamat membaca~ **(=^w^=)v**

**Chapter 2: Ittekimasu.**

"Begitu. Jadi keadaan Ibu makin parah?"

_/Ya. Ayah mohon agar kau dan Maria bisa kembali ke Paris rabu ini, Mikage./ _

"Apa harus secepat itu?"

_/Kau bicara apa, Mikage? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ibumu?/ _

"Bukan begitu,"

_/Lalu? Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?/ _

Mikage memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, ayah. Aku dan Maria akan kembali ke Paris rabu ini,"

_/Itulah yang Ayah ingin dengar darimu, Mikage. Tiket pesawat sudah Ayah pesankan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian berbereslah./ _

"Baik."

**PIP! **

Sambungan telepon terputus. Mikage memandang layar HP miliknya dengan gelisah. Sekarang ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Keluarganya atau Teito?

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan hal ini pada Teito?" gumamnya hampir berbisik.

"Nii-_san_?" panggil Maria dari arah pintu kamarnya. Mikage membalikan tubuhnya menghadap adiknya itu.

"Ada apa, Maria?" tanya Mikage mencoba tersenyum dibalik kegalauannya.

"Nii-_san_ sudah menghubungi Ayah? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Maria.

Mikage berjalan menghampiri Maria yang tidak bergeming di depan pintu kamarnya, "Sudah. Keadaan Ibu memang mengkhawatirkan dan kita harus kembali ke Paris rabu ini," jelas Mikage.

Maria tampak mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi, bagaimana hubungan Nii-_san_ dengan Teito-_nii_?"

**Deg! **

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tanpa sadar Mikage menggenggam erat Handphonenya, "Itu.. bisa Nii-_san_ atasi. Kau berbereslah, Maria." Kata pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

Awalnya Maria tampak ragu dengan ucapan kakaknya itu, namun akhirnya mengangguk lalu pergi dari kamar Mikage. Sepeninggalnya Maria, Mikage tampak menghela nafas.

"Rabu... Hanya tinggal 1 hari lagi, ya?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**Teito POV**

**Jiiiittt... **

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Mikage?" ujar ku kala melihat tatapan Mikage yang ku yakin tertuju padaku. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada buku-buku di atas meja yang hendak aku bereskan karena memang pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Tapi, tak sepenuhnya usai, karena sebentar lagi liburan musiman panas akan datang, pelajaran di sekolah di _skip._ Jika hari biasa pulang jam 3 sore, sekarang hanya hingga jam 11 pagi. Lalu sisanya di pakai pihak sekolah dan OSIS untuk mempersiapkan acara pesta sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaran itu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Mikage saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan darinya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Eh, tawaran yang mana?"

"Psh, mengenai lagu pembuka di pesta sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku menghela nafas mengerti, "Hahh.. soal itu, karena memang aku tidak mau," balasku sambil menutup resleting tas hitam milikku lalu memakainya di punggungku, "Sudah, ayo pulang." Ajakku. Aku kembali menoleh pada Mikage yang ternyata tetap bergeming di mejanya. Dia kenapa, sih? Dari tadi pagi sikapnya aneh.

"Mikage," panggilku.

"Aku ingin lihat," ujarnya lirih.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin lihat kau bermain piano lagi,"

Aku membalikkan secara sempurna tubuhku menghadap Mikage, "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena memang aku suka permainan pianomu, Teito. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Jadi, jangan tolak tawaran itu." Aku melihat sebuah permohonan dari mata coklat miliknya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh tuts piano. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memainkan sebuah lagu untuk pembukaan di acara sekolah itu, Mikage." Jelasku. Ya, jujur saja. Aku memang sudah lama tidak menyentuh piano. Terakhir aku memainkan piano 3 tahun yang lalu saat perlombaan piano antar sekolah saat aku kelas 3 SMP.

Mikage berkacak pinggang, "Tapi aku yakin! Kalau kau pasti bisa walau cuma sehari berlatih!" ujarnya semangat.

"Hah? Argumen dari mana itu?" sahutku menanggapi ucapan dari Mikage.

"Buktinya saat perlombaan piano waktu SMP dulu kau menang mutlak, kok!"

Aku menghela nafas lagi, "Itu dulu, Mikage."

"Ayolah, masa tidak bisa sih? Aku sungguh ingin mendengarmu bermain piano lagi, Teito." mohon Mikage.

"Sebegitukah inginnya kau mau aku bermain piano?" tanyaku, yang di balas anggukan cepat dari Mikage.

"Sungguh?" kataku lagi.

"Iyaaaaaa..~"

"Ck, baiklah. Aku mau." Kataku akhirnya. Karena aku pun telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi setelah malam Hanabi tadi malam.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung temui _sensei_!" katanya langsung berlari kearahku dan sekaligus menarik lenganku pergi keluar kelas.

"Eh-hei!"

**Teito POV End **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-Mansion Klein. at. 19.00 malam- **

**Drang! **

"Ukh.. aku menyeraahhh..~" keluh Teito sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas tuts grand piano miliknya.

"Kenapa kalau Mikage meminta apapun, aku tidak bisa menolaknya dengan tegas? Hahh.." pemuda berambut coklat itu pun memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Acaranya besok lagi, ukh."

"**Sedang berlatih, Teito-kun?"**

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pemuda mungil itu langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Paman Labrador? Iya, besok ada acara di sekolah dan untuk pembukaannya, aku diserahi tugas untuk membawakan lagu pembukaannya besok." Jelas Teito, kembali memandang partitur-partitur nada di buku musik miliknya.

"Ohh.. boleh paman lihat partiturnya?" kata Labrador sambil menghampiri Teito. Teito mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan buku musiknya pada paman 'cantiknya' itu.

"Paman, Castor-_san _kemana? Dari pagi tadi aku tidak melihatnya." tanya Teito yang merasa heran tidak melihat pria butler berkaca mata itu sejak pagi tadi.

Labrador menjawab, "Ohh.. Castor sedang pergi ke Hokkaido, dan besok akan kembali," jelas Labrador, Teito mengangguk mengerti.

"Umm.._Fur Elise? _Bukankah ini lagu _Ludwig Van Beethoven_**(1)**?" sambung Labrador yang melihat buku partitur nada milik Teito.

Teito mengangguk. "Iya."

"Apakah ini lagu wajib?"

"Tidak juga sih, tapi itu lagu yang di berikan padaku tadi," kata pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Sepertinya kau juga mau bermain piano untuk orang yang spesial, ya?"

**Blush! **

Mendengar pernyataan itu, wajah pemuda bermarga Klein itu merona, "Pa-Paman bicara apa sih? Ini tugas sekolah kok!" elaknya langsung berbalik pada tuts piano di depannya.

"Ohh.. Paman cukup tahu sifatmu, Teito-_kun_. Mikage-_kun_ berkata apa?" kata pria bermata lavender itu.

Memdengar itu, Teito tersenyum. Pancaran wajahnya pun terlihat melembut, "Mikage bilang.. dia ingin mendengar permainan pianoku lagi," kata pemuda bermata emerald itu lirih.

Labrador mengangguk mengerti, pria yang selalu memakai baju dengan eksen bulu-bulu halus di kerah itu pun tersenyum, "Hm, jadi benar untuk Mikage-_kun__,_'kan?"

**Blush! **

Kembali wajah mungil berkulit coklat itu merona merah, "A-apa sih? Sudahlah, Paman, aku mau latihan lagi." Ujar Teito kembali hendak memainkan piano di depannya itu.

Labrador tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah." Pria bermata lavender itu mendekati Teito dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan pemuda berambut coklat itu, yang sukses membuat Teito tertegun. Lalu, menepuk pundak pemuda berambut coklat itu, dan beranjak pergi.

"Paman," panggil Teito sebelumnya.

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou_." Senyum penuh terimakasih terkembang di bibir mungil itu.

Labrador kembali tersenyum, "_Do__u__ita_."

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-Mikage's House- **

"Hahh.." Mikage menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size miliknya. Mata coklatnya memandang nanar langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat biru langit dengan dekorasi awan putih yang tergambar di sana. Seperti melihat langit buatan di dalam kamarnya.

"Besok waktunya.. " gumamnya lirih, mengingat besok adalah waktunya untuk kembali ke Paris. Meninggalkan Tokyo, Jepang, dan juga Teito. Semuanya.

"Tapi bagaimana caraku berpisah dengan Teito? Aku tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Arrgh!" runtuknya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Mungkin orang akan bilang dia adalah pemuda yang egois. Tapi, bagaimana kau memilih salah satu dari dua orang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu? Tidak mungkin kau memilih keduanya kan?

Mikage terbangun, ia beralih duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun beralih mengambil handphone miliknya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja lampu. Setelah membuka kunci handphonenya itu, ia segera mengetik sebuah nomor yang telah ia hapal di luar kepalanya. Nomor milik Teito. Antara ragu, ia menekan tombol _call_ pada telepon genggamnya itu. Mikage tersenyum lembut kala mendengar _ringtone_ lagu yang terpasang di handphone Teito. Sama dengan _ringtone_ miliknya.

**Tek! **

_/Moshi-moshi, Mikage ka?/ _

Mendengar suara khas milik Teito dari sambungan telepon itu, senyum miris tersungging di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya kemudian menyambut perkataan Teito.

_/Belum. Apa kau lupa gara-gara siapa aku belum tidur sampai jam segini, hah?/ _

Mikage tertawa kecil mendengar nada kesal dari Teito. Setidaknya, Mikage tahu alasan mengapa Teito belum tidur jam 10 malam seperti ini. Ya, salah satunya karena dia juga sih.

"Jadi.. kau sudah menguasai lagunya?" tanya Mikage lagi sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju balkon rumahnya.

_/Umm.. tebak saja!/ _

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, "Hehehe.. sepertinya, aku bisa menebaknya, Teito." Ujarnya sambil membuka jendela besar yang langsung terhubung ke balkon rumahnya yang berada di lantai dua.

_/Oh. Ya? Masa?/ _

Mikage berjalan menuju pagar balkon rumahnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sana. Tak peduli dengan angin malam yang berhembus cukup dingin malam itu.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu, Teito." Ungkapnya. Saat itu angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga menggerakkan helaian rambut pirangnya, dan kemeja putih yang tengah di pakainya kini ikut menari bersama semilir angin yang berhembus.

_/Tunggu saja besok! Aku akan memperlihatkan permainan pianoku lagi, Mikage!/ _

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu besok." Sahut Mikage dengan semangat. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya akan kebohongan yang harus ia tutupi.

_/Ya, sudah./ _

Hening. Mikage terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mencari topik apa untuk tetap berbicara sepuasanya dengan Teito.

_/Mikage?/ _

Mikage sedikit tersentak saat Teito memanggilnya.

"I-Iya?"

_/Sudah malam. Aku tutup sambungannya, ya?/ _

"Tu-tunggu sebentar lagi! Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Teito!"

_/Hah? Bukannya besok juga bisa?/ _

"Besok.. besok tidak bisa," lirih Mikage.

_/Kenapa? Jangan berbicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh besok./ _

**Deg! **

Jantung Mikage berdegup kencang. Tepat sasaran. _'Kau benar. Besok aku akan pergi jauh, Teito.'_ Lirih Mikage dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu!" elak Mikage kemudian.

_/Lalu?/ _

"Ya, karena aku rindu dan masih ingin dengar suaramu!" seru Mikage akhirnya.

_/Ba-baka! Tidak usah mengatakan secara gamblang seperti kan? Dasar baka Mikage!/ _

"Hehehe.." Mikage hanya nyengir. Tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Teito. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu mendongak ke atas yang menampakan pemandangan langit malam yang berhiaskan berjuta kemerlap bintang di angkasa. Seulas senyum kembali terlukis di wajah tannya.

"Teito," panggil Mikage.

_/Hm?/ _

"Bisakah kau pergi ke balkon rumahmu?"

_/Kenapa?/ _

"Sudah, pergi saja."

_/Iya! Iya!/ _

Hening beberapa saat, hingga suara Teito kembali terdengar di pendengaran Mikage.

_/Sudah. Lalu aku harus lakukan apa disini? Jangan bilang, kau menyuruhku melompat dari sini, Mikage./ _

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda bermata emerald di sebereng sana.

"Hahaha.. mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu melompat. Kalau pun iya, aku lebih memilih agar aku saja yang melompat dari balkon,"

_/Hahaha.. lucu, ya? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, baka./ _

"Mendongaklah ke atas," ujar Mikage.

/Hah?/

"Apa yang kau lihat di atas sana?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

_/Bintang./ _

"Nah, kau bisa rasakan? Aku pun sedang memandang langit yang sama, Teito. Dan aku merasakan bahwa kau ada disini, disisiku sekarang." Gumam Mikage.

Mungkin kalau Mikage benar-benar bisa melihat Teito sekarang, dia pasti akan tertawa. Karena melihat wajah Teito yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah hingga telinga!

_/Ba-baka!_/

"Hahaha.." tawa Mikage mendengar kegusaran dari sambungan di seberang sana. "Ne, Teito?"

_/A-apa lagi?/ _

"Aishiteru.." lirih Mikage.

_/Hah?/ _

"Aishiteru.."

_/A-apa sih?/ _

"Aishiteru, Teito.." ulang Mikage untuk ketiga kalinya.

_/Iya! Iya, aku tahu, Mikage!/ _

"Aishiteru.." ulang pemuda berambut pirang itu seolah satu perkatann itu adalah seluruh perasaannya yang terdalam.

_/Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi berulang-ulang.../ _

Hening sejenak. Mikage mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Teito yang tampak terputus atau lebih tepatnya tidak dilanjutkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Tei-,"

_/Aishiteru, Aishiteru,_ _Aishiteru, Aishiteru,_ _Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Mikage! Puas?/ _

Mikage tertegun beberapa saat mendengar itu. Tak lama, senyum lembut kembali merekah di bibirnya. Namun tidak dengan mata musim gugurnya yang tampak mengalirkan air mata.

"Ya. Aishiteru yo.." gumamnya lirih.

_/Iya, Aishiteru yo, Mikage/ _

Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali ini Mikage bisa seperti ini.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-Barsburg Senior High School- **

Tanpa terasa hari yang di tunggu-tunggu hampir seluruh murid datang. Hari terakhir di sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas yang panjang besok akan di mulai. Seperti kebiasaan _sekolah_ ini adalah merayakan pesta menyambut musim panas yang rutin dilaksanakan setahun sekali. Tepatnya, sehari sebelum liburan musim panas di mulai.

Acara yang di tampilkan adalah stand-stand kecil yang di dirikan para siswa di halaman sekolah, pentas seni, dan juga berbagai perlombaan olah raga yang tentunya telah di nanti-nanti para siswa _BSHS. _

"Nah, Teito. Selamat berjuang!" seru Mikage pada Teito yang akan tampil sebentar lagi untuk membawakan lagu pembukaan acara di gedung kesenian yang memang biasanya selalu jadi tempat berbagai acara sekolah.

"Iya, aku tahu! Sana kau kembali ke tempatmu." Ujar Teito.

Mikage manyun, "Psh, jadi kau mengusirku, nih?"

Teito mendengus, "Memangnya kau tak baca tulisan di pintu masuk? _'Selain panitia dan peserta pentas seni dilarang masuk!'_"

"Lha? Buktinya, tadi aku di perbolehkan masuk oleh seksi acaranya, kok!" bela Mikage.

"Hah?"

"**Teito-kun, 15 menit lagi. Waktunya bersiap!" **seru seorang siswa yang kebetulan salah satu panitia yang bertugas menjadi seksi acara.

"Ya!" balas Teito .

"Ya, sudahlah! Aku kembali saja ke tempatku," kata Mikage akhirnya.

"Seharusnya, itu yang kau lakukan sejak tadi," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Hwee! Tega sekali kau, Teito!" rajuk Mikage. Mulai lagi deh.

Teito mendengus, "Ya, sudah sana!"

"Tunggu, Teito!"

"Ung?"

**Cup! **

"_Ganbatte_! Jaa!" setelah berhasil mengecup kening Teito, Mikage langsung berlari seribu langkah dari ruangan itu.

"Mikageee..~!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

Mikage berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu, ia menghela nafas, "Hahh.. sudah waktunya," gumamnya lirih, lalu berjalan menuju keluar gedung kesenian. Mungkin ia akan di benci oleh Teito karena tidak mendengar permainan pianonya. Padahal Mikage sendiri yang meminta pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu untuk memainkannya, ditambah ia pergi secara diam-diam seperti ini. Mikage tidak heran, jika Teito membencinya.

**Drrrtt.. drrrt.. drrrt **

Merasakan handpone dalam sakunya bergetar, karena memang ia _silent_ sejak tadi. Mikage langsung mengangkatnya.

**Pip! **

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

/Nii-_san_?/

"Maria? Kau sudah ada di Bandara, ya?"

_/Iya, Nii-_san_ masih lama? 1 jam lagi kita take off./ _

"Iya. Urusan Nii-_san_ sudah selesai. Nii-_san_ akan segera ke Bandara sekarang. Kau tunggu di lobi, jangan kemana-mana," pesan Mikage pada adiknya itu.

_/Iya, Nii-san./ _

**Pip! **

Sambungan terputus. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali memasukkan Handphone ke dalam saku. Lalu tersenyum sedih.

"_Sayonara_, Teito." baru akan melangkah ke arah gerbang, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"**Mikage-**_**kun**_**?" **

Mikage menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Labrador yang kini berdiri kokoh di belakangnya.

"La-Labrador-_niisan_?"

"Maaf, bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Labrador dengan wajah serius. Tanpa senyum lembut khasnya. Mata _lavendernya_ menatap langsung pada mata bewarna musim gugur Mikage. Seolah mencari kebenaran di balik pancaran mata musim gugur yang kini tampak menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Mikage-_kun_?" panggil Labrador lagi pada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu.

Mikage tampak gugup, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik Labrador, tanpa terasa Mikage menelan ludah, "Aku.. aku harus kembali ke Paris sekarang, Ibu jatuh sakit. Dan aku pun... tak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang." Gumam Mikage sambil menundukan kepalanya. Labrador tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan Mikage itu.

"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

Mikage mengangguk sambil menatap mata _lavender_ milik Labrador, "Iya." Ungkapnya singkat.

"Lalu, kau belum mengucapkan ini pada Teito-_kun_?" tanya Labrador lagi.

Mikage kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku tidak bisa." Ungkapnya lirih.

Labrador menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum, "Lihatlah,"

"Hah?"

"Lihatlah permainan piano milik Teito-_kun_. Kau ingin melihatnya kan? Maka dari itu, kau meminta Teito-_kun_ agar kembali bermain piano." Ujar Labrador.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak ada wajah lagi melihatnya," lirih Mikage.

"Ikut aku."

"La-Labrador-_niisan_?"

Mikage hanya terdiam saat Labrador menarik lengannya ke arah gedung kesenian. Di mana Teito berada.

"Dengarlah, Mikage-_kun_." Kata Labrador sambil tetap menarik lengan Mikage, "Dengarlah, permainan piano Teito-_kun_."

Mikage mempertajam pendengarannya, tak lama mata coklat Mikage tertegun mendengar dengan samar dentingan piano yang terdengar sangat merdu dari arah gedung kesenian. Tanpa terasa, Mikage berjalan lebih cepat dari Labrador, Labrador yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut khasnya dan melepaskan genggaman lengannya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

_'Teito, lagu ini.. kau mengingatnya?' ujar Mikage dalam hati sembari berlari menuju gedung kesenian. lagu ini. lagu kenangan yang juga merupakan lagu kesukaannya dan Teito._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni **_

_**Kimi no ashiato sagasu **_

_**Douka towa no yasuragi **_

_**Koko wa yume no tochuu de **_

Mikage semakin memacu langkahnya menuju gedung kesenian. Alunan melodi dari dentingan piano Teito kini terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya.

_**Itsuka subete modorite**_

_**Sora no hate hitori kiri **_

_**Anata ga matsu yasuragi **_

_**Hikari no ato nokoshite**_

_'Teito.. Teito.. Teito!'_

_**Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku **_

_**Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku**_

Terlihat! Pintu masuk gedung kesenian! Mikage semakin memperlambat langkahnya saat ia sudah mendekati gedung kesenian. Lengannya kanannya segera bertumpu pada pintu gedung kesenian yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup. Cukup banyak orang di gedung ini. Tampaknya, semua orang terkesima dengan dentingan piano milik Teito._Himno de Rags (Rag__g__s no chinkonka)__._

Mikage tersenyum saat melihat Teito diatas panggung, raut wajahnya tampak sangat mengkhayati lagu yang tengah dibawakannya itu.

_**Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni **_

_**Kimi no ashiato sagasu **_

_**Towa no hikari nokoshite **_

_**Furugi no nai tsubasa de**_

_**Towa no ai wo anata ni..**_

Alunan melodi terakhir yang di dentingkan Teito.

Mikage tersenyum sendu.

"_Arigatou, Teito. Sayonara.." _

"Mikage-_kun_," panggil Labrador dari belakang.

Sekali lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu berusaha tersenyum pada pria yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu, "Sudah waktunya, Labrador-_niisan_. Tolong sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada Teito."

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"_Bravo_! Teito-_kun_! Permainan pianomu sangat indah!" puji seorang guru setelah Teito turun dari panggung dan ke back stage.

Teito tersenyum, "Terimakasih, _Sensei_." Balasnya.

"Seharusnya, _Sensei_ yang ucapkan terimakasih padamu yang sudah bersedia menjadi pengisi acara. Mungkin tanpamu, tidak ada yang bisa membawakan lagu pembuka yang sehebat itu." Kata guru itu lagi sembari menepuk pundak pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ini tak seberapa, _Sensei_. Suatu kehormatan saya bisa mengisi acara pembukaan ini," ujar Teito. _'Ini pun karena di paksa Mikage,' _tambah Teito dalam hati_. _

"Haha.. baiklah, Teito-_kun_. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang."

Teito tersenyum lalu menunduk sekilas pada gurunya itu, "_Ha'i_. _Arigatou__,_ _sensei_. Permisi." Pamitnya.

"Iya, terimakasih kembali."

Setelah itu, Teito langsung keluar dari ruangan acara. Sembari mencari Mikage yang tak tampak olehnya saat di bangku penonton tadi.

"Ck, kemana sih, Mikage? Saat acara mau di mulai ia tidak mau pergi. Tapi sekarang acara usai, ia malah menghilang. Menyebalkan!" gusar Teito sembari keluar dari gedung kesenian, karena memang ia tidak menemukan Mikage di dalam gedung itu.

Pandangan mata _emerald__-_nya terpaku ketika menangkap sosok Pamannya yang tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Ia pun langsung menghampiri pamannya itu.

"Paman?" panggil Teito. Seketika, Labrador menoleh. "Teito-_kun_?"

"Apa yang Paman lakukan di depan gerbang sekolah seperti ini?" tanya Teito heran.

Labrador menatap mata _emerald_ Teito, "Teito-_kun_, segera ikut Paman ke Bandara."

Teito mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Hah? Untuk apa, Paman?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Labrador langsung menarik lengan Teito ke arah parkiran kendaraan, "Mikage-_kun_ akan terbang ke Paris pada penerbangan jam 10 ini,"

Teito terbelalak, "A-apa? Paman bercanda kan? Mi-Mikage.."

"Tidak. Paman tidak bercanda, Teito-_kun_. Nanti Paman ceritakan semuanya di mobil."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Teito langsung menaiki mobil hitam mewah milik Pamannya itu. Tak lama, mobil itu melesat meninggalkan area Sekolah dengan cepat.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-Bandara Internasional Narita. at. 09.53 pagi- **

"Nii-_san_, sudah waktunya berangkat." Ujar Maria yang kini menggandeng koper merah miliknya. Mikage menghela nafas lelah. "Iya, ayo." gumamnya.

"Nii-_san_?" panggil Maria.

"Hm?"

Maria tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya pelan.

"Begitu." Tanggap Mikage singkat.

"_**Mikageeeeee...! ! !" **_

**Deg!**

Langkah Mikage terhenti. Suara ini? Teito? Sontak Mikage langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan terpaku kala melihat Teito di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar, koper yang berada di lengannya terjatuh.

Dengan langkah cepat, Teito menghampiri Mikage. Tampak jelas raut kemarahan di wajah mungilnya. Melihat itu, Mikage menutup kedua matanya perlahan. sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**Plak! **

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Mikage. Maria yang berada di samping Mikage menutup mulutnya terkejut dan orang-orang di sekitar yang melihat itu pun tampak terkejut dengan aksi tampar itu.

Sedangkan Mikage sendiri yang terkena tamparan yang mulai terasa perih di pipinya itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang memperhatikan Teito yang tampak terengah.

"MIKAGE _BAKA_! _BAKA_! MIKAGE _BAKA_! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARIK KATA-KATAKU KARENA KAU MEMANG PANTAS DISEBUT _BAKA_!" seru pemuda berambut coklat itu dalam satu tariakan nafas.

Mikage hanya terdiam melihat Teito yang kini menundukan kepalanya, pundaknya pun tampak terlihat bergetar.

"Teito?" panggil Mikage. Teito hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, Tangan Mikage beralih memegang pundak mungil Teito dan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Maaf kan aku. Mungkin aku tidak pantas memohon ini padamu dan aku tidak heran jika kau membenciku, Teito." Ujar Mikage lirih. Teito masih terdiam di dalam pelukan Mikage. Tetapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu tahu, pemuda yang tengah direngkuhnya itu kini tengah…

_Menangis. _

"Teito," panggil Mikage.

"Pergilah," sahut Teito pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Mikage.

"Pergilah. Ibumu membutuhkanmu, Mikage." Ujar Teito lirih.

Perlahan, Mikage melepas rengkuhannya dan menghapus air mata Teito.

"Aku tidak akan marah ataupun membencimu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini orang jahat, hah?" kata Teito mencoba tegar, "Jadi, pergilah."

**Cup! **

Mikage langsung mengecup bibir Teito. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa tatapan heran para pengguna jasa penerbangan lainnya.

"Tunggu aku, Teito. Aku berjanji akan kembali!" seru Mikage. Teito mengangguk, "Iya, aku akan menunggumu, Mikage."

**Hug! **

Sekali lagi, Mikage memeluk tubuh mungil Teito dengan erat.

"Terimakasih. Permainan pianomu tadi sangat mengagumkan. Aku bersyukur bisa mendengarnya, Teito." Ujar Mikage lirih.

"Iya." Sahut Teito.

Mikage mau tidak mau harus melepaskan rengkuhannya, karena dia harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, Saat sudah sampai nanti, aku akan mengabarimu, Teito. _Sayonara_."

Teito melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Baka. Bukannya _'sayonara' _tapi _'Ittekimasu'_!" dengus Teito. Karena, arti kata _'sayonara' _bermakna seseorang yang tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Ah-ya, maaf. _Ittekimasu_, Teito." Kata Mikage sambil tersenyum.

Teito balas tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia harus kuat di depan Mikage sekarang.

"Ya, _itterashaii, _Mikage." Balas pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Teito-_nii_, sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Maria. Teito kembali tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Iya, sampai jumpa, Maria."

"Jaa.. Teito-_nii_. Nii-_san_, ayo." Ajak Maria.

"Sampai jumpa, Teito."

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah, Mikage dan Maria sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Teito langsung mengalirkan air matanya. Setelah itu, membalikkan badannya berlari. Tidak ingin wajahnya yang tengah kacau seperti ini di lihat oleh orang lain. Wajahnya saat mengeluarkan air matanya. Sekarang pemuda berambut coklat itu tengah berlari menuju tempat Pamannya yang menunggu di parkiran mobil.

**Bruk! **

Karena Teito berlari tanpa lihat jalan dengan jelas, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh di lantai Bandara.

"_Ck, kuso gaki! kau tidak tahu kalau di Bandara tidak boleh berlari-lari seperti itu?"_

Teito langsung mendongak menatap orang yang tadi di tabraknya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut bewarna pirang cerah dan bermata _blue_ _sea_. Memakai mantel bewarna biru dongker yang cukup panjang hingga lutut, di sambung dengan celana warna hitam dan sepatu yang juga bewarna senada, memakai _piercing_ bewarna perak di telinga kanannya, dan kini tengah membungkuk sambil memperhatikan Teito yang terjatuh.

"_Kau menangis? Eh, jangan-jangan kau menangis karena terpisah dengan ibumu, ya? Ck, Ibu-ibu jaman sekarang bagaimana sih menjaga anaknya?" _

Teito langsung berdiri ketika baru paham dengan kata-kata yang tadi di ucapkan oleh pria di depannya itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Paman? !" seru Teito jadi emosi sendiri.

**Ctak! **

"Paman kau bilang, Kuso gaki? woy! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini baru berumur 21 tahun! Lucu sekali kalau kau memanggilku dengan '_Paman'_!" balas pria itu lagi.

"Asal kau tahu juga, Paman! Itu pun bukan urusanku!" balas Teito lagi dengan sengit.

"Ck, dasar kus-,"

**Bugh! **

"Rasakan!" hardik Teito yang langsung berlari meninggalkan pria berambut pirang itu setelah menendang kaki pria itu dengan kuat.

"Ugh! Sial! Kakiku. Auh..~" rintih pria pirang itu. "Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi, _kuso_ _gaki_!" kata pria pirang itu. Dendam.

"**Frau. Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo cepat! Kita harus sampai ke mension Klein sebelum hari siang." **

Pria pirang itu menoleh, "Iya! Iya, Cerewet! Aku sudah tahu_, Castor-san_."

"Ayo cepat! Masukan semua barang-barangmu ke bagasi mobil," Kata Castor lagi.

Pria pirang yang bernama Frau itu mendengus, "Iya, cerewet!"

Hahaha.. Frau tidak tahu, kalau sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu lagi dengan si _'Kuso gaki'_ itu.. dalam situasi yang berbeda tentunya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**-TBC- **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**Ludwig Van Beethoven : **salah satu dari_ 10 pemusik yang paling berpengaruh di dunia. _Karya-karya hebatnya banyak mengilhami pemusik-pemusik dunia hingga sekarang. Seorang **komponis dan konduktor** ternama pada **tahun 1770-1827**. Salah satu karyanya yang paling terkenal adalah _**Fur elise.**_

**Himno de Rag****g****s (Rags no chinkonka) By Noria : **Salah satu Ost. **07-ghost. **Teito pernah menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Frau lho..~ di episode 20 part **3 #liat di youtube# XDDD. **Sueerr! Lagunya meuni ngenah pisan di denger na! **XDDD #kicked **

**A/N: **Huwaaa..~ akhirnya bisa publish.. **XDDD **

Makasih banyak yang udah mereview dan memfave story ini..~ **(^o^)/ #nebar bunga **

Pas Naru lagi buat ini fic **(Curcol) **Benyeng a.k.a kucing peliharaan Naru selalu aja pas Naru lagi ngetik, pasti mengaung terus dengan polosnya jalan ke atas keyboard lappie dan duduk di atasnya. **== #jyah! **

Hahaha.. tapi lucu juga. Coz, Naru lebih suka di depan Lappie. Makanya Benyeng cemburu kali.. hahaha.. **#digigit benyeng**

Ya udah. _Hontou_ _ni_ _gomenasai_ jika ada typo yang bertabaran tanpa berperkeAuthoran.. **Q.Q #Bows **

**Please, review...~ #mabur **

**_Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bodyguard?

**07-GHOST **** Yuki (c) Amemia and Yukino Ichihara **

**HANABI (c) **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Mikage **X** Teito**/** Frau **X** Teito**/** Castor **X** Labrador

**Genre: **Romance**/**Action**/**Angst**/**Family**/**Humor **(**Dikit**)**

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, **Shou-ai,**Typo, Death Chara, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bodyguard?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blam! <strong>

"Teito-_kun_?" panggil Labrador pada Teito yang tengah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan langkah cepat.

Mendengar panggilan itu, langkah Teito terhenti di tengah tangga. Tanpa menoleh pada Paman-nya itu, Teito berbicara, "Maaf, aku mau sendiri dulu, Paman." ujarnya lalu kembali menaiki anak tangga.

Mendengar itu, Labrador menghela nafas. Mungkin walaupun Teito menerima kepergian Mikage ke Paris, Labrador tahu kalau keponakannya itu belum bisa menerima hal ini dalam hatinya. Mungkin ada baiknya membiarkan Teito sendirian.

"_Labrador-sama,_" panggil seseorang.

Pria bermata_ lavender_ itu menoleh pada seorang maid berambut biru sebahu, "Ya, Athena-_san_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, anda ditunggu tuan besar diruangannya." Kata Athena sopan.

Labrador mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Oya' apa Castor belum sampai?" tanyanya balik.

"Dari komunikasi terakhir tadi, Castor-_san_ sedang berada di perjalanan pulang, Labrador-sama."

"Baiklah. _Arigatou_, Athena-_san_." Kata Labrador sambil berlalu.

Athena menunduk sekilas, "Ya, Labrador-_sama._"

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Brak! **

"Mobil sialan! Kenapa mogok di saat seperti ini?"

"Mau kau tendang seperti apapun mobil itu, tidak akan membuatnya bergerak, Frau."

"Che, lalu kita berdiam diri disini saja?" dengus Frau kesal.

Castor membetulkan letak kaca matanya, setelah itu membuka bagasi mobil hitam itu, "Kita hanya kehabisan bahan bakar saja. Tidak ada mesin yang rusak." jelas pria berambut coklat itu.

"Makanya! Kita harus berbuat apa, Castor-_san_? Disekitar sini tidak ada _SPBU. _Lihat! Mobil ini mogok di tempat yang tidak ada kendaraan umum lewat!" seru pria pirang itu. Lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan bagasi.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan menghubungi orang mension." ujar Castor sambil merogoh saku mantel hitamnya untuk mengambil handphone.

Melihat Castor tengah menghubungi orang rumah, Frau sekali lagi berdecak kesal sembari mengambil rokok di kantung mantel. Lalu menyalakannya.

**Pip!**

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi, kita akan di jemput." Kata Castor setelah menelpon. Frau menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, "Che, lama." dengusnya.

Castor berdehem, "Frau, hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu. Kau lupa? Teito-_sama_ tidak menyukai asap rokok."

"Ck, apa peduliku? Toh, hanya satu bat-."

**Bugh! **

"_Ittai!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Castor-_san_?" seru pria pirang itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru kena jitak.

"Kau lupa, Frau? Kau akan menjadi _Bodyguard_ utama Teito-_sama _nanti dan itu artinya, kau harus peduli dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Teito-_sama_," kata Castor serius.

Frau berdecak sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya hingga mati, "Che. Sepenting itukah hingga orang yang kau sebut dengan Teito-_sama_ itu harus dilindungi secara berlebihan seperti ini,"

Castor menghela nafas sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Frau di hadapannya. "_Fea Kreuz Klein_. Tentunya, aku yakin kau sangat mengenal nama itu. Walaupun kau tidak terlalu mengenal Teito-_sama_."

Frau terdiam sebentar, "_Dia_? " lalu mendengus kecil.

"Ya. Karena itu, kau dipanggil khusus untuk menggantikan Bastien-_san_, yang 5 tahun lalu te-,"

"Ya, ya, ya! Sudah cukup. Aku mengerti. Jangan ungkit lagi masalah Bastien, Castor-_san_." Kata Frau sambil berbalik badan membelakangi Castor dengan kedua lengannya dimasukan ke dalam kantung mantel biru dongkernya.

Sekali lagi Castor membetulkan letak kaca matanya, "Aku minta maaf soal _Bastien-san_. Tapi kau ada disini memang untuk tujuan itu, Frau. Melindungi Teito-_sama_ adalah prioritas utama sekarang, itulah tugas kita sebagai _pelayan_ keluarga Klein sejak dulu."

"Eh, kau mau 'mendongeng', Castor-_san_?" dengus Frau. Lalu berbalik badan menghadap Castor, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu. kau sudah seperti Bastien saja, selalu 'mendongeng' hal-hal membosankan seperti itu,"

Castor tersenyum pada pria _blonde_ di depannya itu, "Mungkin saja. Karena aku pun 'sama' seperti Bastien-_san_." ujar Pria berkaca mata itu riang. Frau mendengus mendengar itu. "Che. Terserah kaulah."

**Tin! Tin! **

Kedua pria itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati sebuah mobil silver berhenti di samping mereka. Perlahan, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang lelaki paru baya dari dalamnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, silahkan naik. Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda, Castor-_san_, Frau-_san_." Kata lelaki itu sopan sambil membungkuk sekilas.

"Ck, akhirnya datang juga." Keluh Frau.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat pindahkan semua barang-barang dari bagasi, Frau."

"Apa? Aku sendiri?" pekik pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menatap Castor.

Castor tersenyum 'manis' pada Frau, "Apakah perlu aku yang memindahkannya?" tanyanya dengan _background_ awan bewarna ungu pekat di belakang pria berambut _scarlet _itu.

Frau menelan ludah. "I-iya, deh.."

Pria berkacamata itu kembali tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

**. **

**. **

**. **

Semilir angin berhembus, membuat serangkaian pepohonan ikut menari dalam lambaian angin yang berhembus sore itu. Teito hanya memandang lurus tepat pada taman rumah dari atas balkon kamarnya. Hembusan angin sore yang sejuk menerpa tubuh mungilnya yang bersandar pada pagar balkon rumah mewah itu.

"_Tunggu aku, Teito. Aku berjanji akan kembali!"_

Sederet kata-kata Mikage yang masih terngiang jelas dipikirannya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menutup sekilas kedua matanya. Merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Teito membuka kembali kedua matanya, dan senyum kecil terlukis di bibir mungil itu.

"Ya." Gumamnya. Rasanya sekarang, perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tadi.

**Tok! Tok! **

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan balkon kamar, dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

**Cklek! **

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok Libelle yang menunduk ketika melihat dirinya keluar.

"Ada apa, Libelle-_san_?" tanya Teito pada wanita yang berstatus maid itu.

"Teito-_sama_, anda dipanggil untuk menghadap tuan besar diruangannya," jelas Libelle.

Teito mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana," balas pemuda bermata emerald itu. sekali lagi, Libelle membungkuk sekilas pada tuan muda-nya itu sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Ada apa? Tumben, Ayah memanggilku ke ruangan kerjanya."tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri. Teito segera menutup pintu kamarnya lalu melangkah pergi keruangan kerja ayahnya itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Jadi, _Aniki_ berpikir kalau ini _'sudah waktunya'_?" tanya Labrador sambil menatap punggung kokoh seorang lelaki yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ya. Bukankah sebentar lagi Teito akan menginjak usia 17 tahun? Aku hanya ingin bersiap sebelum _'mereka'_ datang untuk mengusiknya." Sahut suara _bariton_ yang menyimpan ke khawatiran dalam nada bicaranya. Mata lelaki itu memandang lurus pada jendela besar di hadapannya yang menampakan halaman hijau rumahnya yang subur.

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu _Aniki_ meminta Castor untuk menjemput Frau ke Hokkaido 'kan?" tanya Labrador lagi.

Pria itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Labrador, "Iya, karena aku yakin, Frau pasti bisa melindungi Teito. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh _'pendahulunya'_ dahulu."

"Bastien-_san _kah?"

Pria yang tak lain adalah Fea Kreuz itu mengangguk, "Iya. Aku tak berharap banyak Frau akan menerima pekerjaan ini. Karena mungkin saja ia membenci atau mungkin dia dendam padaku." ujar Lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Aku mengerti. _Kejadian 5 tahun_ lalu?"

Kreuz menatap Labrador dengan intens, "Ya. Kejadian dimana Bastien _terbunuh_ dalam tugasnya,"

Hening.

Labrador tersenyum seperti biasanya, "Tapi syukurlah. Frau mau menerima pekerjaan ini." ujarnya.

Kreuz membalas senyuman Labrador dengan wajah lega sekaligus tenang, "Ya. Aku harap, Frau bisa menjaga Teito. Karena aku yakin ia sama seperti Bastien, Ayahnya."

**Tok! Tok! **

Sontak kedua kepala yang berada dalam ruangan itu menoleh pada pintu yang terketuk.

"Mungkin itu Teito-_kun_. Akan ku bukakan." Kata Labrador sambil tersenyum lembut pada sang kakak. Lalu menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok Teito yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuklah, Teito-_kun_. Ayahmu sudah menunggu," kata pria bermata _lavender_ itu lembut. Teito mengangguk, lalu masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan kerja Ayahnya yang memang jarang ia masu-,

**BRUK!**

"M_y dear Child_...~"

"A-ayah." Teito hanya sweatdrop saat dirinya dipeluk erat oleh sang ayah. Aduuh..~ mulai deh.. **("**==**)**

"Teito-_chan..~_ Ayah rindu padamu, Nak! Kau baik-baik saja kan selama Ayah pergi?" tanya Kreuz sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Teito dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Teito cuma menghela nafas.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Teito tenang. Sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Ayahnya itu yang OOC kalau berhadapan dengan dirinya itu.

"_Hontou ni?_"

"Hn."

**BRUK! **

"Yokatta..~" seru Kreuz sembari memeluk Teito makin erat.

Gini, nih. Walau Fea Kreuz Klein terkenal dengan kehebatannya _tangan dinginnya_ dalam memimpin perusahaan. Tapi, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan putra semata wayangnya, entah mengapa sifat lelaki parubaya itu akan berubah menjadi _overprotektive_. Mungkin orang yang hanya Kreuz dari tampak luarnya saja, tidak akan menyangka kalau pria itu akan se-OOC itu di hadapan putranya.

"Umm... ada keperluan apa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Teito. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kreuz langsung melepas pelukannya.

"_Ara_? Kau tidak rindu pada Ayahmu ini, Teito-_chan_?" tanya Kreuz sambil memasang wajah kaget.

Teito sweatdrop, "Bukan begitu. Maksudku, apa ada sesuatu yang penting hingga Ayah memanggilku langsung kesini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tapi, tapi, sekarang Ayah rindu sekali padamu, Nak..~" kata pria berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Yaa.. tapi.." Teito jadi bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa. Hahh..

"Kngh! _Aniki_," Labrador berdehem untuk mengingatkan Kreuz tujuan memanggil Teito kemari. Mendengar itu, Kreuz melepaskan pelukannya lalu ikut berdehem.

"Ok. Maaf, Teito." tiba-tiba wajah Kreuz menjadi serius, Teito yang melihatnya saja tidak yakin kalau itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi, embel-embel '_chan' _yang biasa disebutkan Ayahnya diakhir namanya itu pun menghilang.

"Khng! Teito-_chan _begini, Ayah akan menambah staff baru di rumah ini," kata Kreuz kemudian.

Teito menautkan alisnya heran, "Lalu?" tanyanya bingung. Bukannya apa, kalau mau menambah staff di rumah ini sih silahkan saja. Tapi kenapa Ayahnya harus bilang langsung padanya masalah ini? Kecuali, kalau memang ada sesuatu yang khusus pada penambahan staff yang baru ini.

"Nah, staf yang baru ini akan bertugas menjadi _bodyguard_-mu selama 24 jam penuh!" kata Kreuz riang.

"Ha-hah? Maksud, Ayah?"

"Iya. Dia yang akan menjagamu menggantikan Castor!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya Castor-_san_ saja cukup? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Ayah." Kata Teito.

Kreuz menepuk bahu Teito, "Na, na, na.. Teito-_chan_. kau tahu 'kan, kalau Castor itu adalah _Bodyguard _Pamanmu sekaligus kepala pelayan mension ini? Jadi, untuk mempermudah tanggung jawab Castor, Ayah sudah memutuskan untuk menambah Staff di rumah ini," Kreuz menatap mata _emerald _Teito dengan lembut, "Dan yang paling penting, Ayah akan sangat tenang kalau _dia _yang menjagamu nanti. Karena kau adalah harta berharga yang Ayah miliki, putraku." ujarnya lalu memeluk pemuda berambut coklat itu dalam pelukannya.

Teito mengangguk paham di bahu Ayahnya itu, "Iya. Aku mengerti, Ayah." Lalu membalas pelukan Kreuz.

**Tok! Tok! **

"Ah! Mungkin itu mereka. Biar aku yang buka," kata Labrodor sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

Ayah dan anak itu melepas pelukan mereka bersamaan. Kreuz kembali menepuk bahu Teito pelan, "Nah, tamu yang kita tunggu sepertinya sudah datang, kita sambut dengan baik."

"Iya," sahut Teito singkat.

"Castor, Selamat datang kembali." Kata Labrador senang saat melihat sosok Castor di hadapannya.

Castor tesenyum khasnya, "Terimakasih, Labrador-_sama. _Maaf, saya terlambat datang,"

"_Daijoubu. Aniki_ sudah menunggumu, Teito-_kun _juga ada. Lho? Frau kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Labrador bingung saat sosok yang dicarinya tidak terlihat.

"Tenang saja. Frau sedang menurunkan barang dari bagasi." Kata pria berambut _scarlet _itu lagi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pemuda bermata _lavender _itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita sambut di ruang tamu. Bagaimana?" sela Kreuz dari belakang Labrador. Castor langsung menunduk hormat di hadapan kepala keluarga Klein itu.

"Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Kreuz-_sama,_" ujar Castor.

"Tak apa, Castor. Kau sudah bertugas dengan sangat baik. Terimakasih. Nah, lebih baik kita berbincang di ruang tamu, bagaimana? Kita bicarakan hal yang santai saja." tawar Kreuz sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, saya mengerti." Balas Castor.

Setelah Labrador dan Kreuz melangkah terlebih dahulu keruang tamu, Teito menghampiri pria berkacamata itu, "Castor-_san_?" panggil Teito, Castor menoleh dan kembali tersenyum, "Ya, Teito-_sama_?" balas Castor.

"Mengenai orang yang akan menjadi _Bodyguard-_ku nanti, apakah dia putra dari Bastien-_san_?" tanya Teito pelan.

Senyum di wajah lelaki itu memudar, digantikan dengan tatapan lembut yang terpancar dari matanya, "Ya," kata Castor singkat.

Teito menundukan kepalanya, "Begitu. Sebelumnya, aku tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraan antara Ayah dan Paman mengenai Bastien-_san. _Dan alasan kenapa Ayah mempekerjakan seorang _Bodyguard _untukku, semuanya aku sudah paham seiring dengan bertambahnya usiaku sekarang. Ya, bukankah aku harus siap dengan _'dunia Klein' _nanti?"

**Sreg.. **

"Castor-_san_?" bingung Teito saat tiba-tiba Castor membungkuk hormat dihadapannya, "Ya, Teito-_sama._ Apapun yang terjadi nanti, saya bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengkhianati anda dan keluarga Klein." ujar Castor tenang.

Seulas senyum lembut terlukis di wajah pemuda mungil itu, "...terimakasih, Castor-_san._"

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Brak!**

"Fiuh barang terakhir! Dasar si kacamata itu, lihat saja suatu hari nanti akan kubalas dia, eh!" keluh Frau sambil mengangkut barang-barang bawaannya dan Castor ke teras rumah, "Sial. kemana dia?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kiri dan kanan.

"Ku ucapkan selamat datang untukmu, Frau."

"Eh?" Frau langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk besar rumah itu, terlihat Kreuz dan Labrador diikuti Libelle dan Athena di belakang mereka.

"Libelle, Athena. Tolong bawakan barang-barang Frau ke dalam," titah Kreuz pada dua maid di belakangnya.

"Baik," balas mereka.

"Tidak usah. Aku paling tidak mau melihat wanita mengangkat barang-barang ber-,"

**Sreg! Sreg! **

"Tadi anda mau berkata apa, Tuan?" tanya Libelle dan Athena kompak sambil mengangkat masing-masing dua koper besar di tangan mereka dengan entengnya.

"Haha.. tidak. Tolong, ya." kilahnya sambil tertawa garing. _'Seharusnya aku ingat kalau semua pegawai dan staff disini bukan orang biasa.' _pikirnya sweatdrop.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Frau." sapa Labrador sambil tersenyum.

Frau menoleh menatap Labrador, "Ya, terakhir aku melihatmu 7 tahun yang lalu 'kan? Sepertinya kau sehat, Lab." ujarnya.

Kreuz menepuk tangannya sekali, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya, "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Kau pun harus istirahat karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh 'kan, Frau. Ayo." setelah itu Kreuz melangkah duluan ke dalam, diikuti oleh Labrador dan Frau.

"Kau sepertinya sehat, Frau." kata Labrador yang berjalan beriringan dengan Frau, Frau menaikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau lupa siapa aku, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Labrador tersenyum kecil, "Si jagoan kecil yang semangat, ya? Tentu aku tidak lupa."

"Err.. bisakah kau hilangkan kata 'kecil' di kalimat tadi, Lab?"

"Haha.. tentunya kau bukan anak polos berusia 14 tahun seperti dulu, ya?" ujar pemuda bermata _lavender _itu riang.

"Kau sendiri, masih belum berubah dari yang dulu." Kata Frau sembari melihat isi mension mewah itu, "Terakhir aku kesini, 7 tahun yang lalu. Eh, tidak ada yang berubah juga." Komen pria pirang itu.

Labrador tersenyum mendengarnya, "Benar juga, 7 tahun yang lalu itu lama juga, ya? Teito-_kun _baru berumur 9 tahun,"

Frau memasukkan kedua lengannya ke saku mantel, "_Kuso gaki _itu, ya? Eh, mungkin dia juga tidak berubah,"

"Kau pasti kaget bertemu dengannya nanti, Frau. seingatku, kau baru bertemu dengannya 2 kali, ya? Ketika _Aniki _ke Hokkaido dan saat kau mengunjungi mension ini untuk bertemu Bastien 7 tahun yang lalu."

"Ya, aku saja agak samar mengingat wajah _Kuso gaki _itu. mungkin dia juga tidak ingat padaku," kata Frau. labrador hanya tersenyum khasnya mendengar penuturan pria _blonde _itu.

"Oh, Teito-_chan_! Kebetulan!" seru Kreuz. Membuat perhatian Frau dan Labrador yang asyik mengobrol menoleh ke depan.

Dari arah ruang kerja Kreuz, muncul Teito dan Castor yang baru keluar dari ruangan Kepala keluarga Klein itu.

Kreuz menghampiri Teito, "Nah, kenalkan. Ini Frau yang akan jadi _Bodyguard-_mu, kau pasti tidak ingat padanya, ya?" mendengar itu, Teito langsung melihat sosok pria tinggi pirang yang sedang berdiri tepat di samping Pamannya. Sedikit mengernyitkan alis menatap pria bernama Frau itu yang juga balas menatap Teito dengan pandangan cengo.

**3.. **

**2.. **

**1. **

"Ah! Kau si _Kuso gaki_ yang tadi di Bandara!"

"Kau si Paman tidak sopan yang di Bandara tadi!"

Seru mereka barengan dengan saling tunjuk sama lain. Membuat 3 kepala di ruangan itu terdiam melihat itu.

"Waah.. kalian saling ingat, ya? Padahal sudah lama," celetuk Kreuz riang tepat di tengah-tengah aksi saling tunjuk itu. Frau dan Teito langsung menoleh kompak ke arah Kreuz, "Siapa juga yang tidak ingat _Kuso gaki/_Paman yang kurang ajar ini di Bandara tadi?" seru mereka kembali kompak.

'_Wah, jawaban yang kompak.' _pikir Labrador dan Castor dalam hati melihat Frau dan Teito.

"Hiks. Aku kena marah, Teito-_chan _dan Frau_-kun_," pundung Kreuz langsung jongkok dengan awan ungu di atas kepala.

'_Yang ini childish, walau sudah berumur,' _pikir Labrador dan Castor lagi kompak.

"Hei! Aku akan membalas kau yang tadi menginjak kakiku di Bandara dengan sengaja, _Kuso gaki_!" seru Frau masih kesal dengan yang terjadi di Bandara tadi.

"_Kuso gaki ja nai! _Aku punya nama Paman tidak sopan!" balas Teito sengit.

**Ctak! **

"Pa-paman? _Kuso gaki! _Panggil aku dengan Kakak!"

"Hah? Tampang begini di panggil Kakak? Aku pinjamkan cermin di kamarku, dan berkacalah disana!"

**Buk! **

Frau langsung menjitak kepala Teito, "Kau sendiri juga berkaca, 'adik kecil',"

"Auh.. a-apa! ' adik kecil' kau bilang? Aku ini sudah berumur 16 tahun!"

"Hah? Kau bohong, ya? Awas kalau berbohong nanti di gigit kambing ompong. Lho," kata Frau dengan wajah meremehkan.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berbohong!" balas Teito emosi.

**Buk! **

**Set! **

Pertengkaran konyol itu berhenti saat Frau mengaduh karena kepalanya kena jitak Castor, dan mulut Teito di bekap Labrador.

"Nah, kita lanjutkan besok, ya? Frau silahkan istirahat. Teito-_kun _juga, ya?" kata Labrador ramah.

Frau dan Teito yang sudah tahu sifat Labrador yang sedikit _Yandere_ itu hanya mengangguk kaku.

Labrador tersenyum manis, "Bagus." Labrador menoleh pada Castor, "Castor antarkan Frau ke kamarnya, dan Teito. Ayo ikut Paman." tambah Labrador lagi.

"Baik," kata Castor sembari menunduk sekilas, "Ayo, Frau." ajak Castor yang di jawab Frau anggukkan sekilas dan pergi mengikuti Castor dari belakang.

Labrador kembali tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya, "Nah, ayo Teito-_kun."_

Teito mengangguk, "Iya, Paman."

Semuanya bubar, Meninggalkan Kreuz yang masih pundung di ruangan itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Huweee.. Ayah, aku takut.. hiks!"

isak Teito kecil yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan rasa takut.

"Cehalusnya aku dengal pelkataan Ayah tadi. Tidak boleh belmain jauh-jauh dari villa. Hiks!"

Isaknya lagi. Udara pun semakin dingin. Teito merapatkan tubuhnya ke sebatang pohon oak besar lalu memeluk lututnya agar rasa dingin yang ia rasakan berkurang. Gundukan salju mengelilinginya. Jelas, karena ini adalah Hokkaido. Salah satu provinsi di Jepang yang selalu menurunkan salju.

**Kresek! Kresek! **

"Ciapa itu?"

Tanyanya dengan nada takut. Melihat semak-semak di hadapannya bergoyang dan menimbukan suara yang menurutkan menakutkan.

**Kresek! Kresek! **

"Ciapa?"

Tanyanya sambil sedikit berteriak karena takut. Reflek, ia memejamkan kedua mata emerald besarnya, dan memanggil-manggil Ayahnya dengan berbisik.

**Puk! **

"Eh?"

Teito terpaku saat sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya beberapa kali. Penasaran, ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah anak itu kurang jelas karena cuaca mulai gelap dan penerangan di tempat itu kurang memadai. Hanya saja, anting perak yang berada di telinga kiri anak itu terlihat bersinar memantulkan cahaya.

"_Ayo, pulang." _

Kata suara itu. Teito mengangguk. Lalu melihat anak itu yang sepertinya berusia tidak jauh darinya itu tampak membalikkan badan setelah itu berlutut membelakanginya.

"_Cepat naik. Kakimu pasti terkilir." _

Kata anak itu lagi. Teito mengangguk, sekaligus heran kenapa anak itu tahu kakinya sedang terkilir. Dengan agak kesusahan berdiri. Teito mengalungkan lengannya di leher anak itu.

"_Pegangan yang erat, nanti kau bisa terjatuh." _

Kembali Teito hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu anak itu berdiri dan berjalan dengan perlahan. Teito kecil hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di leher anak itu. '_Hangat.' _pikirnya, dan tanpa sadar tertidur digendongan anak beranting perak itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**_Real World_ **

**Sreek! **

"Ngh.." gumam Teito sambil mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari menerpa langsung tepat pada wajahnya.

"Cepat bangun, _Kuso gaki! _Ini sudah siang!"

Mendengar seruan dari suara yang cukup familiar di pendengarannya dari kemarin, Teito langsung terbangun. Mata _emerald-_nya tampak mengerjap menatap sosok Frau yang berdiri tepat di depan jendela yang hordengnya sudah terbuka. Namun, wajah Frau kurang dapat terlihat secara jelas karena sinar matahari di belakangnya menerpa langsung tubuhnya karena jendela besar itu sudah terbuka, ditambah Teito masih kurang fokus untuk melihat.

Tak berapa lama, Teito terpaku dengan anting perak yang terpasang di telinga kiri Frau yang kini tampak memantulkan cahaya matahari.

'_Anting itu.. mengingatkan ku pada sesuatu..' _pikir Teito.

**Buk! **

"Cepat mandi. Atau kau mau aku seret?" tanya**(**ancam**)** Frau sambil melempar handuk tepat ke wajah Teito. Dengan geram, Teito mengambil handuk itu dan kembali melemparkannya pada Frau.

"Ou," Reflek Frau menghindar dengan cara langsung jongkok, membuat handuk itu terbang bebas ke luar mengingat pemuda mungil itu melemparnya dengan tenaga yang nggak tanggung-tanggung. Sialnya, kamar Teito tepat berada di atas kebun bunga milik Labrador. Alhasil, Labardor yang sedang menyiram bunga kejatuhan handuk malang itu tepat di atas kepala berambut _lavender_-nya.

"Wahaha.. di atas sepertinya ramai, ya?" kata Labrador yang tetap membiarkan handuk bewarna merah muda itu tetap di atas kepalanya.

Castor yang baru datang sambil membawakan topi yang di minta Labrador langsung sweatdrop melihat majikannya itu menyiram bunga dengan handuk bewarna merah muda di atas kepala.

"Apa aku terlalu lama mengambil topi ini, ya?" pikir Castor sembari menatap topi di lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso gaki! _Handuknya jadi jatuh ke bawah!" seru Frau tanpa tahu kalau handuk itu selamat d atas kepala Labrador.

"Kau yang duluan melemparkannya padaku'kan? Dasar, _baka!" _kesal Teito. Cara Frau membangunkan dia tidur berbeda jauh dengan Castor yang tenang. Tidak berkoar-koar begini. Kenapa Ayah bisa memilih orang seperti ini untuk jadi _Bodyguard-_ku? Keluhnya.

"Cepat mandi sana, ini sudah siang!"

Tidak mau buat keributan dengan pria _blonde _itu, Teito menurut saja. Setelah turun dari ranjang, Teito langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Melihat pemuda mungil itu yang menurut padanya, Frau sedikit tersenyum, "_Kuso gaki. _Seragam sekolahmu sudah ku siapkan. Kau bisa langsung pakai setelah mandi," ujar Frau. Teito menoleh pada Frau sebelum masuk ke ke kamar mandi.

"Frau,"

"Apa? Sepertinya kau sudah berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Paman' lagi,"

"Terimaksih."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Teito langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Frau yang terpaku dengan senyuman sekilas Teito yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ternyata jika tersenyum, dia tidak buruk juga." kekeh Frau sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Teito.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Setelah sarapan, Teito berjalan menuju teras rumah. Tak sengaja, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Frau dari arah dapur. Terlihat ada Libelle dan Athena yang tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan dari Frau. seperti bergerak sendiri, tubuhnya merapat ke sisi pintu dapur.

"Waahh.. Frau-_san _pasti bohong,"

"Haha.. itu benar, kok. Kalau tidak percaya, nanti aku bawa kalian berdua melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Nanti kami tagih janjinya, lho."

"Baiklah, seorang lelaki tidak akan ingkar janji. Oke! Sudah waktunya aku mengantar Tuan muda kalian," kata Frau sembari pamit. Athena dan Libelle mengangguk, "Um. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Frau-_san._"

Frau hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang dibarengi dengan lambaian tangan.

Melihat Frau yang sepertinya berjalan ke arahnya, reflek membuat Teito kelabakan. Melihat Frau yang semakin mendekat, Teito langsung bersembunyi di belakang guci besar di dekat sana.

'_Tunggu. Kenapa aku bersembunyi?' _pikirnya sambil mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

Frau yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Teito hanya mendengus kecil dan terus berjalan menuju teras rumah. Melihat Frau yang sudah keluar, Teito keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menaikkan bahunya sekilas, setelah itu berjalan menyusul Frau ke teras untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau lama, _Kuso gaki,_" kata Frau yang menunggu Teito. Setelah melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu keluar, Frau langsung membukakan pintu mobil.

Teito tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih langsung naik ke mobil. Melihat Teito sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil, pria bermata biru itu langsung menutup pintu dan beralih ke kursi pengemudi.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, Frau mengambil sebuah kaca mata hitam dari dalam Dashboard mobil lalu memakainya, "Baiklah, kita berangkat!"

"Cepat. Awas saja kalau ini membuatku terlambat masuk," kata Teito dingin.

"Haha.. aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi," balas Frau enteng.

Teito menatap ke laur jendela, "Terserah."

Frau menyeringai kecil, "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, _Kuso gaki!_"

"Hah?" bingung Teito, kebingungannya langsung sirna saat mobil bewarna hitam itu melesat dengan kencang meninggalkan halaman mension mewah Klein.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Ckiittt...! **

Semua orang yang melihat sebuah mobil bewarna hitam yang melaju kencang lalu dengan tidak mengurangi kecepatan langsung berputar dan mengambil tempat di pinggir jalan untuk parkir.

"_Nice! _" seru Frau yang melihat mobil yang dibawanya itu sukses merapat dengan manis tanpa membuat lecet sang mobil.

Pria berambut pirang itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menaruh kembali ke tempatnya semula, "Woi, _Kuso gaki! _Sudah sampai. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hah?" ujar Frau yang melihat Teito tersungkur di jok mobil dengan posisi err... ya, begitulah! **#**plak!

"Uuh.. kau.. kau mau membunuhku, hah?" seru Teito pucat. Baru kali ini ia naik mobil dengan kecapatan di atas rata-rata. Pernah sih bersama Mikage saat mau ke perayaan Hanabi. Tapi, tidak sekencang sekarang. Oke. Terimakasih kepada Frau yang sukses membuat ia merasa mual sekarang.

Frau mendengus, "Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan sampai terlambat'kan? Kau lupa? Lagi pula, aku sudah bilang pasang sabuk pengamanmu," tanya pria pirang itu menautkan alisnya.

"Ukh." Teito bungkam, dengan perlahan ia mengambil tas miliknya yang jatuh ke bawah jok mobil.

"Cepat buka'kan pintunya!" kesal Teito. Frau berdecak, "Memangnya kau tidak bisa membukanya sendiri, _Kuso gaki?_"

Dalam hati Teito menggerutu, baru pertama kali menemukan pegawai rumah yang diperintah susah amat. Malah makan hati, tahu nggak! Uhh..

Dengan kesal, Teito membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya masih berputar-putar akibat guncangan hebat di dalam mobil saat dibawa Frau tadi. Melihat Teito yang kesusahan membuka pintu mobil membuat pria bermata biru itu menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu kemudi dan keluar untuk membuka'kan pintu Teito.

Teito yang melihat Frau keluar lantas terdiam, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Cepat keluar, _Kuso gaki._" kata Frau.

"Uh, thanks." Balas Teito sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu 2 jam sebelum kau pulang. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku menjemputmu, kau mengerti?" kata Frau mengingatkan Teito.

"Ada lagi?" kata Teito, Frau tampak berpikir, "Umm.. Oh! Kalau ada orang asing yang mengajakmu pergi dengan menawarkan permen kau ja-,"

**Bugh! **

"Kau kira aku anak kecil, hah! _Baka!_" seru Teito sambil menggaplok wajah Frau dengan tas selempang yang dibawanya dengan keras, dan langsung pergi sambil misah-misuh.

Frau mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terasa lumayan sakit, "Auh.. padahal badannya kecil. Tapi pukulannya lumayan." tatapan mata bewarna biru itu tiba-tiba menajam, "Eh, saatnya aku bekerja." gumamnya sambil membenarkan letak pistol berlaras pendek dibalik mantelnya. Saat masuk ke dalam mobil, Frau melihat dua gadis cantik berok mini tengah berjalan sambil berbincang. _'Ah! Aku rasa bermain sebentar tak buruk, hihihi..' _pikirnya sambil menyalakan mobil dan melaju perlahan.

"Kita makan di cafè XXX saja. Katanya _Cake _disana enak,"

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau."

Frau berhenti tepat di samping dua gadis itu, "Hallo, nona-nona manis. Butuh tumpangan?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata menggoda.

Dua gadis itu merona sesaat. Memang diakui, kalau wajah Frau itu memang tampan. Apa lagi, mata bewarna biru bagaikan warna lautan samudera yang terdalam. Uhh..

"Boleh!" kata 2 gadis itu kompak.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk."

"Terimakasih!"

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Sial. kenapa emosiku langsung naik kalau berurusan dengan Frau," Keluh Teito disepanjang koridor sekolahnya.

"_Ohayou, _Teito_-sama,_"

"Ah, _Ohayou,_" balas Teito pada salah satu siswa yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Hahh.. kacau! Ini semua gara-gara lelaki pirang itu.

**Buk! **

Tanpa sadar, Teito menabrak seseorang di depannya. Membuat ia sedikit mengaduh sebelum membungkuk sekilas untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!"

Pemuda yang ditabraknya itu menoleh, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu balik. Teito mendongak menatap pemuda di depannya, "Mikage?"

"Haha.. maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Teito menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, "Ah, maaf. Wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, anoo.."

"Hakuren. Panggil saja begitu," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Teito tersenyum, "Teito, salam kenal Hakuren. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini," tanya Teito sambil melangkah beriringin dengan Hakuren.

"Yaa.. aku baru pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu. Teito, ya. Jangan-jangan kau putra dari Fea Kreuz Klein itu, ya?"

"Iya,"

"Suatu keberuntungan aku bertemu dengan putra Kreuz-_sama _disini_,_ nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Hakuren.

Teito mengangguk kecil, "Tentu. Kau berada di kelas mana?"

"Aku 11 IPS 1. Sekali lagi, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Teito."

"Ya, aku juga."

Setelah itu, mereka berpisah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Mengenai Mikage, ia masih belum dapat kabar dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti. Akan kumarahi dia habis-habisan. Tapi, sungguh. Wajah Hakuren tadi mirip dengan Mikage. Hanya saja, perbedaannya Hakuren berambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah, warna matanya pun bewarna _violet._ Dan tentunya bekas luka pun tak ada di wajah putih Hakuren itu. sepertinya, Teito bisa berteman baik dengan pemuda bernama Hakuren itu.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, pemuda mungil langsung duduk di bangkunya. Hari pertama tanpa Mikage, rasanya sepi sekali. Biasanya, pagi-pagi begini Mikage selalu berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai apapun. Dan sekarang..

Sambil bertopang dagu, Teito menoleh pada bangku Mikage yang kosong, "Kenapa dia belum memberi kabar? Mikage.."

**. **

**. **

**. **

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, tepatnya di salah satu ruangan gedung itu berdiri seorang lelaki parubaya berambut pirang yang tengah memandangi seluruh kota dari jendela besar diruangan itu. kedua lengannya ia silangkan seolah menunggu sesuatu.

**Tok! Tok! **

"Masuk," kata lelaki itu tetap fokus pada pemandangan kota siang itu.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang lelaki berpakaian seperti pegawai kantor biasa tengah menghadap sembari membawa sebuah berkas bermap biru di tangannya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Bagaimana dengan 'mereka'?"

Pria itu menaruh map itu di meja lelaki berambut pirang itu, "Mereka menerima tawaran kita, Oak-_sama,_"

Pria itu tersenyum licik, "Eh, secepatnya habisi putra dari keluarga Klein kurang ajar itu. Kalau itu berhasil, maka Klein Corporation hanya tinggal nama," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baik. Tapi, apakah anda serius hingga menyewa pembunuh bayaran seperti _Black Hawk _untuk menjalankan rencana ini, Tuan?"

Pria itu berbalik badan menghadap bawahannya, "Aku yakin kau tahu siapa _Black Hawk _itu sebenarnya. Organisasi hitam yang bergerak dibawah bayang-bayang permainan politik dan ekonomi. Pembunuh tanpa jejak. Hingga polisi pun bukanlah lawan mereka. Kita sudah melakukan segala hal untuk menjatuhkan lawan tender kita selama ini. Namun untuk Klein, kita beri menu spesial. Hahaha!"

"Saya mengerti, Oak-_sama._"

"Hmm.. aku jadi tidak sabar melihat berita di koran dengan _headline news_; Tewasnya penerus keluarga Klein. Hahaha.. tunggu saja, Kreuz. Permainan akan segera kita mulai."

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Hahh.. mana si _baka _itu? dia bilang sendiri 2 jam sebelum aku pulang akan menjemput. Awas saja nanti!" keluh Teito yang sedang menunggu Frau di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Menyebalkan!" serunya sambil menendang batu krikil didepannya. Mata _emerald-_nya menjelajah sekelilingnya yang mulai sepi karena bel jam pulang sekolah memang sudah berbunyi sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

**Tiiinn.. **

"Teito?" panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil yang berhenti tepat di samping pemuda mungil itu.

"Hakuren?" sahut Teito yang melihat Hakuren tampak menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Mau ku antar?" tawar Hakuren.

Teito menggeleng kecil, "Terimakasih. Tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang," tolak Teito sopan.

Hakuren mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku duluan, ya."

"Iya. Hati-hati, Hakuren."

Hakuren mengangguk lalu menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Teito menghela nafas, "Hahh.. ini semua gara-gara Frau." keluhnya lagi. Tak sengaja, matanya melihat seorang Nenek yang tampak kebingungan karena ingin menyebrang. Tergerak untuk membantu, Teito melangkah menghampiri sang Nenek.

"Sore, Nek. Anda mau menyebrang?" tanya Teito sopan. Sang Nenek mengangguk, "Iya, Nak. Nenek mau ke toko yang ada disitu. Tapi, Nenek takut menyebrang sendirian," jelas sang Nenek yang tampak kesusahan. Karena iba, Teito tersenyum pada sang Nenek, "Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu menyebrang, Nek." tawar Teito. Nenek itu berbinar senang, "Terimakasih banyak anak muda. Kau mau menolong Nenek tua sepertiku ini,"

"Sama-sama. Pegangan padaku, Nek. Sebentar lagi lampu pejalan kaki akan menyala." Kata Teito sembari meraih lengan Nenek tua itu.

"Iya."

Tak lama lampu pejalan kaki menyala, Teito segera mununtun si Nenek untuk menyebrang. Lupa pada perintah Frau padanya tadi pagi, tidak boleh meninggalkan sekolah sampai ia datang.

**Pip! Pip! Pip! **

Frau yang hampir sampai sekolah Teito berdecak saat alarm GPS-nya berbunyi.

"Sial. si _Kuso gaki _itu tidak mendengar perkataanku!" decaknya sambil mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Frau sempat menyelipkan alat pelacak di seragam sekolahTeito tadi pagi saat membereskan perlengkapan Teito. Sebuah pelacak yang akan mendeteksi kemana pun Teito pergi, dan dari layar GPS sekarang, Teito tengah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Nah, Nek. Kita sudah sampai di sebrang. Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" tawar Teito.

"Tidak anak muda. Ini sudah cukup. Terimaksih," ucap sang Nenek sambil tersenyum. Teito balas tersenyum, "Baiklah."

"Ya ampun, dompet Nenek sepertinya terjatuh." seru Nenek itu kaget saat menyadari dompetnya sudah tidak ada di saku mantelnya.

"Terakhir Nenek merasakan dompet itu dimana?" tanya Teito. Nenek itu tampak menyentuh pipinya berpikir, "Nenek rasa tadi masih memegangnya saat menyeberang tadi," kata Nenek itu.

"Dompet Nenek itu seperti apa?"

"Bewarna merah dengan tali," jelas sang Nenek. Teito segera menyapu pandangannya, dan melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak di tempat ia akan menyebrang tadi.

"Aku menemukannya, biar aku yang ambil," kata Teito sembari kembali menyeberang.

"Hati-hati, anak muda!" seru Nenek itu.

Teito mulai berlari untuk mengambil dompet itu, setelah terambil ia kembali hendak menyebrang.

"Anak muda awas!"

Seolah waktu terasa bergerak lambat saat sebuah mobil mini bus tengah melaju ke arah Teito. Ternyata lampu pejalan kaki sudah berganti. Reflek Teito menutup matanya saat menyadari kedatangan mobil yang sepertinya terlambat untuk mengerem.

'_Mikage.' _

"Teitooo!"

**Deg! **

**Bruk! **

Semua orang yang melihat itu menahan nafas, dan langsung bergerumul saat pemuda berambut coklat itu ternyata selamat setelah di dorong oleh Frau yang datang tepat waktu.

"Auhh.." Teito meringis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh,"

"Eh?" Teito langsung mendongak ke atas, terpaku dengan tatapan mata biru Frau yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan Teito baru menyadari bahwa ia berada diatas tubuh Frau yang menahan tubuhnya. Tepat dalam pelukan pria _blonde _itu.

"Fu-Frau.." lirih Teito tanpa sadar memanggil nama Frau.

"Apa? Cepat mingggir, _Kuso gaki!_" seru Frau dengan nada ketus.

**Ctak! **

"Aku tahu!" balas Teito juga dengan nada ketus.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu dipanggilkan _Ambulance_?" tanya salah satu orang yang mengerumbungi mereka berdua.

"Haha.. tidak usah. Kami baik-baik saja." Kata Teito.

Orang itu mengangguk, dan tak lama kemudian semuanya bubar.

Frau berdiri dari posisinya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso gaki!_ Kau tahu, hampir saja malaikat kematian tadi mau menjemputmu!" seru Frau sarkas.

"Aku tadi hanya membantu seorang Ne-, Lho! Nenek tadi kemana?" heran pemuda mungil yang tidak mendapati Nenek yang di tolongnya tadi.

"Berikan padaku benda di tanganmu itu," kata Frau yang melirik sebuah dompet bewarna merah di lengan kanan Teito. Teito mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan dompet itu pada Frau.

"Kau mau apakan, Frau? itu milik orang lain,"

Frau tidak menjawab, ia membuka isi dompet itu dan hanya menemukan bunga mawar kecil bewarna hitam di dalamnya. Sebuah tanda kejahatan yang biasa ditinggalkan _Black Hawk _setelah menjalankan misinya.

"Mereka sudah bergerak," gumam Frau.

"Mereka, siapa maksudmu?" tanya Teito bingung, "Apa maksudmu, mereka yang selama ini mengincarku?"

"Kita pulang, _Kuso gaki._" Kata Frau tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Teito. Teito cuma terdiam sambil menuruti perkataan Frau. pemuda mungil itu mengerti, dengan Frau tidak menjawan berarti yang dikatakannya tadi memang benar.

Dari balik gang sempit di dekat jalan raya itu, terlihat seorang Nenek yang menatap kepergian Frau dan Teito dengan seringaian bermain di wajahnya.

"Wah, wah.. aku pasti kena marah Aya-_tan_ karena bermain-main seperti ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Nenek itu makin masuk ke gang sempit itu. perlahan lengan kanannya bergerak melepaskan topeng yang dipakainya.

**Sreg! **

Sang Nenek tadi menghilang. Digantikan dengan seorang pria berkaca mata hitam kotak berambut hitam, "Tak kusangka, Klein menyewa _Zehel _untuk menjadi _Bodyguard _Putranya. Menarik."

Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu menghilang termakan kegelapan di dalam gang itu.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**_TBC_**

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_Behind The Scene_ **

**Ckiittt...! **

**Brak! **

-Frau : "Ups!" **#**tampang polos

-Naru: "Cuuutt! Cuuuuttt!" **#**tereak pake toa

-Kru: "Mobil ketiga yang rusak," **#**tampang lemes

-Frau : "Sorry, tadi telat muternya." **#**watados

-Teito : **#**ngejitak Frau**# **"Apanya, hah? Kau hampir membuat kita tewas 3 kali di lokasi syuting, _baka_!"

-Frau : "_Kuso gaki_! Kau tidak tahu, apa! Aku sedang menghayati peranku!"

-Teito : "Menghayati apanya? Lihat, apa itu namanya menghayati?" **#**nunjuk ke 2 mobil yang penyok

-Naru : "Cuutt! Buset dah! Lama-lama daku kayak ikan 'cucut' kalau tereak _cut_ mulu dari tadi! Yang benar aktingnya, mau ku potong gaji kalian, hah? Woi, bawa mobil pengganti!" **#**esmosi

-Kru : "Baik!" **#**bawa mobil yang baru

-Naru : "Awas, kalau situ rusakin lagi! Gajimu akan ku potong mengganti kerugian, Frau" **#**_Death glare_

-Frau : "_What?_! Ukh.. Pindah mobil, _Kuso gaki_!"

-Teito : "Awas saja kalau kau menabrak lagi, Frau!" **#**nada horror

-Naru : "Oke! _Take_ 4 adegan 16 _Action_!" **#**tereak pake toa

Beberapa menit kemudian..

**Brak! **

-Naru : "Gyaaaa!"

Ulang _again.. _

**Brak! **

-Naru+Kru: "Mobil keenaaaammmm...!" **#**histeris

-Labrador : "Mau tambah tehnya, Castor?" **#**duduk santai

-Castor : "Tentu, terimakasih. Lumayan, liat film _Live Action_" **#**minum dengan santai

-Labrador : "Bisa istirahat sepuasnya juga," **#**_smile_

-Teito : "Aku.. nggak.. kuat.. lagiii...! Naru aku butuh peran pengganti..!" **#**tereak dari dalam mobil

**Ckiiiittttt...! **

-Frau: "_Nice_!"

-Teito : "Selesai.." **#**tepar di jok

-Naru+Kru: "Akhirnya.. akhirnya.. berhasiiiillll...!" **#**saling peluk haru

-Cameramen : "Anooo.. Sutradara.." **#**noel-noel _Author_

-Naru : "Iya?" **#**Berbinar senang

-Cameramen : "Hehe.. ketika adegan tadi. Sepertinya kameranya dalam keadan _off_. Jadi, tidak terekam." **#**dengan entengnya

-All : "..." **#**membatu

-Cameramen : "Hehehe.."

-All: "..." **#**jadi debu

Dan setelah itu, adegan berjalan dengan lancar... **XDDD ***jegarjeger!

**_Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Black Hawk

**07-GHOST **** (c) Yuki Amemia and Yukino Ichihara **

**HANABI (c)**** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Mikage **X** Teito**/** Frau **X** Teito**/** Castor **X** Labrador

**Genre: **Romance**/**Action**/**Angst**/**Family**/**Humor **(**Dikit**)**

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, **Shou-ai,**Typo, Death Chara, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Black Hawk.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bulir-bulir hujan kini berjatuhan menghantam bumi. Riak air kini mulai membasahi seluruh tempat yang tak terpayungi dari hujan yang turun. Langit senja yang tertutupi oleh awan hitam, suara gemuruh angin yang berhembus bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun. Seolah, tak ingin menampakan langit senja yang berkilauan dibaliknya.<p>

Seorang pemuda mungil memandangi hujan yang turun dari jendela besar sebuah kamar rumah sakit VVIP. Setetes demi setetes air dengan lebatnya menghantam jendela besar itu dengan ganas. Mata bewarna sakuranya memandang intens langit yang kadang kala mengeluarkan sinar kilat yang mengakibatkan suara petir sedang. Perlahan, telapak lengan kanan pemuda mungil itu menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang terasa dingin di permukaan lengannya.

"Apakah hujan ini adalah kesedihan langit?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, "Apakah jika cerah, langit bahagia?" tanyanya lagi. Yang dijawab hanyalah keheningan yang tercipta di dalam ruangannya itu.

Perlahan mata bewarna sakura itu tertutup sekilas. Rasa dingin yang terasa di telapak lengan seperti terhantar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh itu membalik menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang putih dengan wajah damai.

"Haruse?" panggil pemuda itu, namun tidak ada sahutan dari pria yang dimaksud.

"Lihat. Hujan turun lagi. Aku ingin melihat hujan ini bersamamu seperti dulu, dan berharap akan ada pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan reda," ujar pemuda mungil itu lagi. Langkah demi langkah ia tepaki menuju pria yang tengah terlelap di ranjang, senyum manis terlukis di wajah pemuda mungil berambut kepang itu, "Jadi cepat bangun, ya," pintanya lirih.

"Haruse," panggilnya lagi sembari meraih lengan pria bernama Haruse itu dan menempelkannya di pipi kanannya, "Tetap hangat," gumamnya lagi sembari memejamkan mata.

_Drrrtt... drrrtt.. _

Getaran kecil dari _handphone _di sakunya, membuat ia menghentikan aktivitasanya. Walau enggan melepas kehangatan itu, pemuda bernama Kuroyuri itu pun akhirnya mengangkat dering ponselnya itu.

_/Hallo, Kuroyuri-san!/ _

Orang ini lagi. Pikir Kuroyuri setengah bosan.

"Joker, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu . Ada apa? Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting aku putus," ujarnya datar.

_/Haha.. gomen, gomen.. kau dapat 'game' baru dari Aya-tan. Kalau tidak mau, biar aku ambil. Bagaimana?/ _

Sudut bibir pemuda berambut merah muda itu terangkat, "Eh, dari Ayanami-_sama_? kalau itu, aku ambil," balasnya kemudian.

_/Haaa? Jadi mau kau ambil? Padahal, aku berharap banyak kau menolaknya./ _

"Maaf saja kalau aku mengecewakanmu, Joker. Aku sudah lama tidak 'bermain' kau tahu itu'kan? Lagi pula aku dengar, kau punya mainan bagus sekarang," ujar Kuroyuri sembari menatap wajah Haruse dengan tersenyum manis.

_/Baiklah, baiklah. Sebentar lagi Jack akan mengirimkanmu datanya./ _

Kuroyuri menghela nafas, "Menghindar dari tugas lagi, joker? Sampai Jack yang mengirimkan datanya untukku,"

_/Haha.. sekarang aku sedang bersantai, Queen. Kau tahu 'kan? Kalau jika sedang bersantai, aku tidak bisa diganggu./ _

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu,"

_/Hehe.. bye./ _

Sambungan terputus. Dipikir-pikir, sudah lama ia tidak menerima tawaran kerja.

"Haruse, aku akan kembali secepatnya." gumamnya, sambil mengecup pipi pria berambut biru tua itu sekilas. lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

Seorang pria berambut hitam memasukan ponselnya ke dalam mantel, lalu menoleh pada pemandangan kota malam hari di lantai tertinggi sebuah gedung. Semilir angin berhembus menerpanya yang seolah tak merasakan dingin.

"Kira-kira reaksi Queenkalau mengetahui tentang Zehelbekerja di kediaman Klein seperti apa? Mungkin akan menarik."

"Joker,"

Sang pria menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Oh, kau Jack! Sudah kau kirim datanya pada Queen?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Jack itu mengangguk, "Sudah. Apakah setelah ini masih ada pekerjaan lain?" tanyanya.

"Hm. Sepertinya tidak ada. Sekarang lebih bagus melihat bulan dengan suasana tenang seperti ini,"

"Baiklah. Akan ku temani."

Seulas cengiran terlukis di wajah pria berambut hitam itu, "ya. Tidak buruk juga."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Jadi.. mereka sudah bergerak?"

"Ya. Dan untuk memastikan penglihatan kalian, ini sekedar oleh-oleh," ujar Frau sembari meletakan bunga mawar hitam di atas meja Kreuz. Labrador dan Castor yang juga berada disana tidak terlalu terkejut karena memang kejadian ini pasti akan datang cepat atau lambat.

Kreuz mengambil bunga itu dan menghela nafas, "Tak kusangka akan secepat ini. Syukurlah, aku sedikit tenang kalau di samping putraku adalah kau, Frau," ujar Kreuz sembari menatap Frau yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yaa.. tidak juga, sih. Tadi aku pun sempat lengah. Kalau tidak, mungkin _Kuso gaki _itu bakal gepeng tergilas mobil," ujar pria pirang itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

**Bugh! **

"_Ittai! _Tak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak memukul kepalaku, kacamata?" gusar Frau menatap Castor kesal.

Castor membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Seriuslah sedikit, Frau. bagaimanapun ini sudah menyangkut keselamatan Teito-_sama_,"

"Tapi jangan memukul kepalaku dong!"

"Kupukul agar kebodohanmu itu berkurang, Frau,"

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu aku ini bodoh, hah?"

"Setelah sekian lama, kau baru menyadarinya?" sindir Castor.

"Apa? !"

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak baik bertengkar," kata Kreuz melerai.

Pria berambut _scarlet _itu langsung menununduk minta maaf, "Maaf, Kreuz-_sama. _Kau juga minta maaf, Frau," lengan kanan Castor yang meraih kepala Frau untuk melakukan hal yang sama. sambil menunduk, Frau mendengus kesal.

Labrador buka suara, "Mawar Hitam itu bukankah lambang _Black Hawk_?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kau benar, Labrador-_sama_. Itu adalah tanda yang ditinggalkan Black Hawk setelah menjalankan kejahatannya," sambung Castor.

Kreuz memutar kursinya, lalu berdiri menghampiri jendela besar di ruangan itu, "Black Hawk. Organisasi yang bahkan tak bisa dilacak oleh polisi sekalipun,"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya mereka menghubungi Black Hawk, bahkan memperkerjakan mereka. Frau, apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?" tanya Labrador.

"Sedikit. Mereka itu hanya kumpulan orang-orang 'gila' yang ingin diperhatikan. Data di kepolisian hanya sedikit mengulas tentang mereka," sahut Frau menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut _lavender _itu.

Castor tersenyum, "Bukankah kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang hampir menangkap mereka, Zehel?"

"Eh, Zehel? Itu hanya julukanku saat berada di kepolisian. Karena sekarang aku bukan lagi anggota polisi, kupikir julukan itu akan menghilang sebentar lagi. Yaa.. kalau tidak salah aku pernah berhadapan 2 anggota mereka dulu," ujar Frau sembari memasukan lengan ke kantung mantelnya.

Kreuz membalikan tubuhnya menatap Frau, "Seperti apa mereka, Frau? karena selama ini, Black Hawk sudah menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi sebagian orang,"

"Entahlah, karena anggota Black Hawk memakai topeng saat mereka menjalankan aksinya. Jujur, aku sempat kewalahan saat menghadapi mereka. Walau berhasil melukai salah seorang dari mereka. Yang aku ingat, sepertinya mereka memiliki nama julukan dalam Black Hawk,"

"Nama julukan?" tanya Labrador.

"Ya, waktu itu aku mendengar. Mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan King dan Queen,"

"Simbol dalam kartu?" sambung Kreuz, "Kalau begitu, anggota Black Hawk yang dulu dihadapi Frau adalah pimpinan mereka?"

"Sepertinya bukan, Kreuz-_sama. _Kalau memang mereka menggunakan simbol dalam kartu untuk anggotanya, dalam permainan kartu ada satu kartu yang memiliki kekuatan mutlak untuk membalikan keadaan," sanggah Pria berkacamata itu sopan.

"Apakah maksudmu adalah kartu _As_, Castor?" jawab Labrador. Castor tersenyum membenarkan perkataan majikannya itu.

Frau memilih bersandar pada meja Kreuz, " Si kacamata memang benar. Kreuz-_sama, _apakah anda tahu siapa orang yang sebenarnya mengincar anda?" tanya Frau, "Bagaimanapun mereka sampai menyewa Black Hawk untuk mengincar Teito, mungkin keselamatan anda juga terancam. Memikirkan hal itu, kalau anda tahu siapa orang itu, hal ini mungkin akan sedikit mudah," ujar Frau sambil menolehkan kepala ke arah Kreuz.

Kreuz terdiam sesaat, dalam hatinya ia mungkin bisa menebak orang yang mengincar keluarganya. Hanya saja, dia tidak ada bukti untuk menyebutkan siapa orang itu, "Mungkin saja. Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa. Aku tidak memiliki bukti untuk menyangka apalagi menuduhnya," jelas pria berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Hahh.." keluh Frau sembari mengacak rambutnya, "Kukira setelah keluar dari anggota kepolisian aku bisa beristirahat. Ternyata tidak,"

Castor tersenyum, "Yaa.. bukankah kau suka hal seperti ini, Frau?"

"Eh, baiklah. Aku akan ke tempat _Kuso gaki _sekarang. Gawat kalau ternyata Black Hawk sampai nekat menyusup kemari," kata Frau sembari melangkah keluar dari ruangan kerja Kreuz.

Pria berambut _lavender _itu menatap sang kakak khawatir, "_Aniki, _apakah tidak apa-apa kalau seperti ini?" tanyanya seolah meminta kepastian bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Kreuz tersenyum lembut pada Adiknya itu, "Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Labrador,"

"Jangan khawatir, Labrador-_sama. _Semua akan baik-baik saja," tambah Castor.

Labrador tersenyum kecil, "Ya, kuharap begitu."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kreuz, Frau melangkah ke arah lantai 2 dimana kamar Teito berada. Seingatnya setelah sampai di rumah tadi, Teito langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Frau-_san,_"

Frau menoleh, "Iya, Athena?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk memanggilkan Teito-_sama_? karena sebentar lagi jam makan malam," pinta maid berambut biru itu pada Frau.

Frau tersenyum khasnya, "Tentu,"

"_Arigatou. _Oya' Libelle baru saja memasak makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam," kata Athena senang.

Frau meraih pegangan tangga, "Wah, ternyata Libelle masih ingat makanan kesukaanku, ya. Tenang saja, akan kuhabiskan,"

"Iya," balas Athena sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu, Frau menaiki tangga menuju Teito. Sambil menaiki tangga, pikirannya menerawang ke peristiwa tadi sore saat Teito hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Black Hawk. Sebenarnya apa yang diincar oleh mereka dengan membunuh seorang pengusaha kaya atau seorang politisi. Uangkah? Seperinya itu alasan yang mungkin paling masuk akal. Hanya saja, pria bermata _safir _itu merasakan ada hal yang ganjal dengan tujuan Black Hawk sebenarnya.

"Dari 19 kasus tentang Black Hawk, sepertinya mereka benar-benar hanya mengincar pembisnis besar atau politisi. Dan semuanya dibunuh dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan walau sudah menggunakan tingkat keamanan diri yang ketat tetap saja tidak mempan," gumam Frau, "Sepertinya pekerjaanku kali ini memang benar-benar menyusahkan, kau pasti sering merasakan ini 'kan, Bastien." gumamnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Teito, Frau langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. melupakan kesopanan bahwa ia harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Oye, _Kuso gaki! _Waktunya makan malam!" seru Frau. namun tidak ada jawaban. Merasa aneh, Frau makin masuk ke dalam kamar, "_Kuso gaki?" _panggil Frau lagi. Setelah melihat seluruh isi kamar Teito, Frau sama sekali tidak menemukan pemuda mungil itu didalam kamar. Tak pelak, membuat seorang Frau mulai was-was apa lagi mengingat kejadian tadi sore yang hampir membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu melihat surga.

"_Kuso gaki_!" seru Frau langsung memeriksa seisi kamar dari bawah kolong ranjang, dalam lemari, balkon kamar. Dan...

**Brakk!**

"Teito!" seru Frau lagi sembari membuka dengan nista pintu kamar mandi Teito.

"Frau?" gumam Teito yang ternyata sedang mandi. Bukan itu masalahnya, bung! Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu sama sekali tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuh mungilnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Errr... maaf.." kata Frau dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" setelah seperkian detik terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mampu bereaksi karena keterjutan yang amat sangat. Teito langsung meraih handuk lalu melemparkan apa saja yang dapat dijangkaunya seperti sikat gigi, pasta gigi, tempat sabun, botol shampo, ke arah Frau secara brutal, "KELUAR KAU, BAKA!"

Dengan gerakan gesit, pria pirang itu menghindar dari berbagai benda tak berdosa yang melesat kearahnya, "Hwoooo! _Kuso gaki! _Tahan dulu! Iya! Iya! Aku kelu-"

**Bugh! **

Sebuah gayung mendarat di jidat Frau, belum sempat meringis, sebuah sikat pembersih kloset kembali menghantam wajahnya dengan telak.

"KELUAR, BAKA!"

"IYAAA!"

**Brak! **

Pintu kembali tertutup. Frau meringis merasakan jidatnya yang secara telak terkena lemparan benda-benda nista itu hingga 2 kali. "Auhh.. dasar _Kuso gaki. _Beraninya dia melemparku dengan sikat kloset." gusar Frau sembari melihat sikat kloset yang terbaring tak berdaya di dekat kakinya, "Woi, _Kuso gaki! _Kalau sudah selesai, langsung turun untuk makan malam. Kau dengar?" seru pria pirang itu cukup keras, lalu pergi dari dalam kamar Teito.

Sementara di dalam, Teito tengah berjongkok sembari memeluk lututnya, wajah mungilnya merona merah mengingat Frau tadi melihatnya tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Saking malunya, pemuda bermata _emerald _itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Frau _baka_!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Dahimu kenapa, Frau?" tanya Castor yang melihat Frau dengan benjol merah di dahi pria berambut pirang itu.

Frau mendengus, "Kecelakaan kecil di atas," balasnya sambil mengambil air dingin dalam kulkas.

"Fuh, kukira kau sengaja menjedutkan kepalamu ke tembok untuk mengurangi kebodohanmu itu," sindir pria berambut _scarlet _itu.

"Buh, yang benar saja. Kau tidak tahu betapa jeniusnya aku, Kacamata?"

Castor tersenyum polos, "Tidak tahu."

"Grr.. Kau ini. Hei, sepertinya masalah ini akan semakin menyusahkan." kata Frau tiba-tiba sembari menutup kulkas.

Castor meneguk tehnya, lalu berbicara, "Seperti yang kau duga, Frau. terlebih, Black Hawk bahkan ikut campur," balas Castor.

"Ya. Tampaknya si _Kuso gaki_, sudah tahu dengan posisinya sekarang. Itu bisa membuat gerakanku lebih mudah," Frau menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di kursi samping Castor.

"Teito-_sama _semakin ia bertumbuh dewasa, ia semakin bisa memahami kondisinya sekarang. Tanpa perlu kita beritahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, ia langsung bisa membaca situasi itu sendiri," kata Castor sambil kembali meneguk tehnya. Setelah itu, kembali ia taruh di atas meja, dan menatap air bewarna coklat kemerahan itu, ia pun bisa melihat wajahnya terpantul dalam permukaan teh dalam cangkir itu.

"Itu namanya bocah yang tahu cangkangnya," sambung Frau.

"Ingat, Frau. kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Bagaimana pun, Teito-_sama _selama ini sudah mengalami hal yang berat,"

"Yeah, aku tahu."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Ja-jangan mendekat.. aku akan memberimu uang! Ya, uang yang ba-,"

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Arrggh!"

"Berisik. Tidurlah kau dengan nyenyak, pak tua," ujar pemuda mungil yang memiliki julukan Queen dalam Black Hawk. Ia merogoh sebuah sapu tangan di sakunya dan melap darah yang terciprat di wajah putih mulusnya.

"Eh," mata sakuranya menatap mayat di depannya dengan pandangan kesal. 4 peluru yang ditembaknya tadi kini menciptakan riak air berwarna merah pekat di lantai disekeliling mayat itu. ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya yang ia lakukan tanpa Haruse disisinya.

Tak lama, ia pun memutuskan pergi dari tempat yang pekat akan bau hanyir darah itu. satu persatu langkah ia tepaki dengan santai sambil melewati gelimpangan tubuh tak bernyawa Bodyguard yang melindungi targetnya itu. setelah itu, terdengarlah suara sirine polisi yang menggema nyaring dari luar.

"Cepat kepung seluruh rumah!"

"BAIK!"

"KELUARLAH KAU, BLACK HAWK! KAU TELAH KAMI KEPUNG! MENYERAHLAH!" seru seorang polisi dengan menggunakan alat pengeras suara. Sedangkan anggota polisi lain suda bersiaga di masing-masing tempat.

"SEKALI LAGI! PATUHI DAN KOOPERATI-,"

**DUAR! **

"Arrgh!"

Tiba-tiba rumah mewah itu meledak dengan keras, tidak ada yang menyangka sebelumnya kalau dalam rumah itu juga dipasang bom berkekuatan tinggi. Membuat polisi dan mobilnya yang mengepung rumah mewah itu terlempar akibat ledakan yang dahsyat itu.

"Si-sial.. Black Hawk.." ringis seorang komandan polisi yang selamat dari ledakan itu. namun akhirnya kesadarannnya menghilang seiring dengan luka di kepalanya yang membuat matanya menjadi berat.

**. **

**. **

**,**

Kuroyuri merogoh saku mantel hitamnya dan mengambil ponsel, dengan cepat ia tekan nomor seseorang, lalu menekan tombol _call_.

_/Hallo, Queen!/ _

"Misi selesai," balas Kuroyuri yang merupakan Queen dalam Black Hawk itu.

_/Wow! Aku salut padamu, Queen. Padahal sudah lama kau tidak bekerja, ternyata skill mu masih sangat hebat!/ _

"Aku tidak minta pujianmu, Joker," dengus Kuroyuri, "Kau tahu, banyak hal yang sudah lama ingin kulakukan,"

_/Yah, itu sudah sewajarnya, Queen. Kau bahkan sudah vakum dari Black Hawk semenjak setahun yang lalu, bukan?/ _

Kuroyuri tersenyum, "Hanya menghilangkan kerinduan. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mencari Zehel untuk membalaskan dendam King,"

_/Haha.. aku punya berita yang mungkin membuatmu senang, Queen./ _

"Apa?"

_/Zehel yang selama ini kau cari sekarang bekerja sebagai Bodyguard Klein. Target kita selanjutnya,/ _

**Deg! **

Seringaian mengerikan bermain di wajah pemuda berambut kepang itu, "Benarkah itu?"

_/Iyaaa...~ Aya-tan bilang, kau boleh bermain sepuasmu, Queen./_

"Tidak perlu, serahkan Zehel padaku. Aku tidak peduli kepada yang lain," gumam Kuroyuri.

_/Hooo.. baiklah, aku akan menangani Teito klein bersama Jack/ _

Kuroyuri tersenyum kecil, "Setuju."

_/Baiklah. Sampai jumpa./ _

"Hn."

Setelah memutuskan hubungan, pemuda mungil itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan...

**Dor!**

satu peluru kembali ia tembakan ke arah sebatang pohon yang tumbuh 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri membuat burung gagak yang bertenggar disana bertebangan karena terkejut yang menciptakan suara bising dari gerombolan burung gagak itu.

"Zehel. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lolos. Bersiaplah mendengar suara lagu pemakamanmu sebentar lagi."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_Mension Klein, at. 23.30 malam_ **

"Teito-_sama,_ anda belum tidur?" tanya Castor heran mendapati Teito baru turun dari tangga.

Teito menoleh, "Belum. Castor-_san, _apa kau melihat Frau?"

"Frau? dia sedang berada di ruang tengah. Ada apa? Perlu saya panggilkan untuk anda?" tawar Castor.

Teito menggeleng, "Tidak, Terimakasih. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi setelah berbicara sesuatu dengan Frau," jelas pemuda mungil itu. Castor mengangguk. Lalu pamit pergi dari hadapan Teito.

Setelah itu, Teito perlahan melangkah ke arah ruang tengah tempat pria _blonde _itu berada. Terdengar suara TV dari arah ruang tengah. Sepertinya Frau sedang menonton sesuatu. Pikir pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. dan benar saja, ia mendapati Frau tengah menonton sebuah... _OH, YEAH!_

"Gyaa! Kau sedang menonton apa, hah?"

"Hah? Oh, kau _Kuso gaki_! Tentu saja, film untuk lelaki dewasa sepertiku 'kan?"

Dengan cepat, Teito melangkah ke arah Frau yang terduduk di sofa dan merebut remote TV yang menayangkan adegan hot wanita-wanita seksi yang biasanya memang ditayangkan tengah malam begini di ganti dengan acara lawak yang entah kenapa masih ada saja yang menayangkan tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aaaa... apa yang kau lakukan, _kuso gaki! _Tadi si kacamata yang menganggu sekarang kau! Aku baru saja ketinggalan hal yang paling penting!" seru Frau kesal.

"Penting apanya, hah? ! Seharusnya kau yang dewasa mengerti tayangan macam apa yang baru saja kau lihat, _baka!_" balas Teito.

"Hah? Cepat kembalikan remotenya, _kuso gaki!_"

"Tidak akan!"

"Hei! Seharusnya bocah seperti kau tidur jam segini!"

**Bugh!**

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah!" seru pemuda mungil itu langsung menjitak kepala Frau yang kebetulan lagi duduk di sofa. Coba kalau Frau sedang berdiri, tentunya untuk menjitak kepala Frau itu tidak mungkin mengingat tinggi pria bermata biru itu yang mencapai 198 cm sedangkan Teito 159 cm. Jauuhhh...~

"Auh.. beraninya kau pukul kepalaku, _Kuso gaki! _Eh, pantas saja 'anu'-mu sekecil itu. kau saja tidak pernah menonton film dewasa, tentu saja itu namanya masih bocah 'kan?"

**Blush! **

Mengerti maksud ucapan Frau, wajah pemuda mungil itu langsung memerah. Dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Berarti, pria pirang itu benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas saat di kamar mandi tadi. _Aaaa...~ _

"Aha! Jika 'anu'-mu masih sekecil itu, kau tak bisa di sebut seorang laki-laki sejati, _Kuso gaki_!" sindir Frau. Teito menundukan kepalanya, bahunya pun bergetar menahan amarah yang terasa mengumpul di dadanya.

**Puk!**

Frau menepuk kepala Teito, "Hahaha.. yuk, kakak ajarin cara menjadi seorang lelaki sejati,"

Oke! Titik didih maksimal sudah melewati batas kesabaran!

**BUAGH!**

"Siapa yang mau, hah! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" seru Teito kalap sambil melompat ke arah Frau. Frau yang dari awal belum siap karena jitakan keras di kepalanya tadi membuat ia tidak bisa menghindar dari Teito. Alhasil, pemuda mungil itu berhasil menduduki perut Frau dengan telak dan Frau terbaring di sofa.

**Bet! **

Satu tarikan terasa di kerah baju pria pirang itu, "Dengar, ya! Dari tadi aku sudah sabar menghadapimu, Frau! aku memang berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan aku tadi! Dan maaf saja kalau 'anu'-ku memang kecil, memangnya apa urusannya denganmu, hah?"

Mendengar itu, Frau menghela nafas, lalu perlahan bangun dari posisinya dengan pemuda mungil tetap pada posisinya, "Hahh.. oke, aku minta maaf. Puas?"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" seru Teito tepat di wajah Frau.

Untuk sesaat, Frau terpaku dengan wajah Teito yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya itu. Dari mata sepasang mata _emerald_ yang besar kini menatapnya langsung, kulit berwarna coklatnya, kedua belah pipi yang sedikit _chubby, _dan bibir mungil kemerahan yang menutup dengan rapat.

"Kenapa diam, hah?" seru Teito keras yang membuat lamunan Frau buyar, pria pirang itu langsung memukul pelan kepalanya karena pemikirannya tadi, teito hanya menautkan alisnya heran melihat itu.

_/Teito-sama semakin ia bertumbuh dewasa, ia semakin bisa memahami kondisinya sekarang. Tanpa perlu kita beritahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, ia langsung bisa membaca situasi itu sendiri,/ _

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Castor di dapur tadi terngiang di kepala Frau. bagaimanpun, cepat atau lambat Teito akan mengalami hal yang sangat berat. Frau tahu itu. dan lagi, ingatan Frau dulu tentang Teito kecil yang tertawa bebas seakan sangat bahagia masih tersimpan apik di dalam memori otaknya.

**Greb! **

Teito terpaku saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya. Karena keterkejutan itulah, pemuda mungil itu tak sempat bereaksi dari tindakan Frau itu.

"Dengar ini. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Teito. Walaupun nyawa taruhannya," bisik Frau.

"Frau.." panggil Teito pelan.

Tak dipungkiri, Teito merasa aman dipelukan pria bermata biru itu. membuatnya sedikit melupakan beban yang harus ia tanggung sebagai seorang putra tunggal keluarga Klein. terlebih, pelukan ini terasa familiar dirasakannya. Seperti pelukan seseorang yang ia kenal dulu. Dulu sekali sampai ia tidak ingat siapa orang itu. Tapi, pelukan yang diberikan Frau samar membuat Teito ingat sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Frau melepas pelukan itu dan mengangkat tubuh mungil yang berada di atas perutnya itu ke sofa. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan menepuk kepala Teito.

"Sana pergi tidur, besok kau harus sekolah 'kan. Aku duluan," ujar Frau sembari pergi menuju kamarnya.

Teito hanya memandang kepergian Frau dengan sepasang mata _emerald-_nya yang menatap dengan pandangan gelisah. Perlahan lengan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak cukup kencang. Kenapa, seharusnya debaran ini hanya ada saat ia bersama Mikage. Tapi kenapa dipeluk oleh Frau, jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat?

"Kenapa dadaku terasa hangat karena Frau?" tanyanya dalam keheningan.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**_TBC_**

**~O~O~O~O~O~ O~O~ **

**A/N: (**Curhatan _Author_ yang gak penting untuk dibaca**)**

-Naru: "Aaaaaaaaaaaa...!" **#**dilempar Bascule

-Frau: "Kenapa lu, _Thor?_"

-Naru: "Gak nyangka, hiks! Chapter _Hanabi_ semakin serius.. huhuuuhu.." **#**nangis gelundungan

-Frau: "Hah? Lalu kenapa lu gelundungan kayak gitu?"

-Naru: "Huwaaaa..! itu artinya daku harus nampilin adegan yang agak gore! Masalahnya, daku orang yang nggak tegaan. Bahkan, kalau sampai nginjek semut aja ampe sembah sejut**(**?**)** sama si semut yang gepeng karena ane injek!" **T^T #**hiperbolis

-Frau: **#**sweatdrop**# **"Orang aneh. Lalu kenapa kau ngambil tema yang kayak gitu, hah?"

-Naru: "Nggak tahu," **._.** **#**tampang polos

-Frau: **#**speechcless**# **

-Naru: "..." **#**nyengir

-Frau: "..." **#**bengong

-Teito: "Kenapa kalian berdua?" **#**Sweatdrop**# **"Baiklah, abaikan mereka berdua. Untuk **Hime Sakura Green, Ayago Tenshi Implictible, **dan **ArthuriaMariePendragon** yang telah mereview pada chapter 3 kemarin. Maaf, kalau Naru a.k.a _Author_ belum balas lewat PM. Arigatou Gozaimasu." **#**Bows

-Hyuuga: "Bye... bye... jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian untuk fic ini, ya...~"

-Konatsu: "Mayor! Anda kabur lagi dari tugas anda!" **#**ngamuk sambil bawa setumpuk berkas**# **

-Hyuuga: "Aku mau cuti sambil melepas stress dulu...!" **#**mabur

-Konatsu: "Bagaimana anda cuti padahal anda belum pernah bekerja sama sekali! Mayooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr...~!" **#**ngejer

-Naru: "Hah, CUTI? WTH? Cuti apaan, WOI! Hyuugaaaaa! Syuting _Hanabi_ belum kelaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..! " **#**ikut ngejer

-Ayanami: "Review." **#**stay cool

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Hokkaido

**07-GHOST **** (c) Yuki Amemia and Yukino Ichihara **

**HANABI (c) **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Frau **X** Teito**/** Castor **X** Labrador

**Genre: **Romance**/**Action**/**Family**/**Angst**/**Humor **(**Dikit**)**

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, **Shou-ai,**Typo, Death Chara, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebagai permohonan maaf telah vakum lama, saya berikan **_**chapter**_** yang lebih panjang.. Terimakasih atas kunjungan **_**reader**_** di fanfic saya ini. **_**Enjoy**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hokkaido.<strong>

* * *

><p>Langit yang cerah kini menghiasi langit kota yang tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Jalan yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang lalu-lalang menuju tujuannya masing-masing. Ada pula orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di pinggir jalan sambil melihat-melihat etalase toko yang memperlihatkan banyak barang-barang. Namun keadaan ini sangat kontras dengan sebuah sekolah swasta besar di kota itu. <em>Barsburg Senior High School<em> terlihat lenggang dan bisa bilang sangat hening. Ups! Bukan karena seluruh siswanya diliburkan atau sedang dengan seriusnya belajar. Untuk membuktikannya, mari kita tilik salah satu kelas.

Baiklah.. kelas yang berisikan 30 orang siswa ini sepertinya sedang duduk dengan manis di masing-masing bangkunya. _Eit_! Tapi ekspresi mereka beragam. Ada yang memasang wajah tegang, ada yang memasang wajah tidak sabar, dan ada pula yang memasang wajah ngantuk, malah ada pula yang yang sudah berada di alam mimpi. Oke, _Author_ mulai ngaco. _**#**__plak!__**#**_

Walaupun begitu, kini semua mata. Kecuali siswa yang tidur, tertuju pada satu titik. Yaitu, sebuah jam dinding yang berada tepat di atas papan tulis. Detik demi detik kini terlewati. Semua siswa, sekali lagi minus yang sudah melalang buana ke alam mimpi. Menelan ludah tegang. Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi.. kali ini ada pula yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin.

_Countdown_...

5...

4...

Pada sesi ini semua mata tampak melebar memperhatikan jarum jam yang bergerak.

3...

2...

Di menit terakhir, bahkan ada pula yang gigit kuku, saking tidak sabarnya melihat jarum jam yang rasanya tampak bergerak sangat pelan.

1...

_Teeettt... Teeeetttt... teeeettttt...! _

"**Horeeeeeeeeeeeee...! ! !" **

Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi yang serasa bagai bunyi dari Surga, dengan kompak seluruh siswa berteriak kegirangan. Membuat siswa yang tidur pun terbangun dan langsung melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 12 siang lewat semenit. Langsung saja, juga ikut berteriak senang. Melupakan sesuatu yang misterius di atas meja yang berhasil membentuk sebuah pulau.. **"(=w=)**

"YEAAAHH...! SELAMAT DATANG LIBURAN MUSIM PANAAAASSSSSS...! ! !"

Semua berhip-hip hore dengan semangat. Keadaan kelas lain pun tak jauh beda dengan kelas ini. Yup! _Welcome to summer holiday! _Tentu liburan musim panas merupakan liburan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah cukup bergaje ria, semua siswa membereskan segala properti sekolah mereka. Di pojok, tampak seorang pemuda mungil menghela nafas melihat _euforia _teman-teman kelasnya itu yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Memang sih, dia juga senang mulai besok sudah masuk liburan musim panas. _Well, _jika Mikage masih disini, mungkin dia juga akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari _euforia_ teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hei, liburan kali ini keluargamu kemana?"

"Liburan kali ini, keluargaku akan ke _Moskow, _kau?"

"Wau, kalau keluargaku hanya berlibur ke _Beijing," _

"Haha... bukankah itu hebat, keluargaku sih akan berlibur ke _London," _

"Liburan kali in sepertinya mengasyikan, ya. Keluargaku sih akan ke _Seoul, _Teito, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya salah satu teman Teito yang memang sedang bergerumul. Teito menatap sekilas teman-teman kelasnya itu, dan tersenyum.

"Hokkaido," ujarnya singkat lalu keluar kelas. Membuat teman-temannya itu saling berpandangan heran.

"Hokkaido?" ujar mereka bersamaan mendengar jawaban pemuda mungil itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Teito berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah. _Hahh_.. liburan musim panas kali ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hokkaido. Entahlah, Teito tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memilih untuk berlibur ke sana. Di Hokkaido, Labrador serta Castor turut serta dalam liburannya disana. Oya' bahkan pria ngawur itu **(baca: **Frau**) **juga ikut. Lagi pula, Teito merasa ada hal yang ingin ia cari tahu di pulau paling ujung negara Jepang itu, rasanya Teito pernah memiliki kenangan yang terlupakan disana, semoga saja dengan ia sekali lagi berlibur kesana akan membuatnya sedikit ingat dengan kenangan yang telah membuatnya penasaran itu.

"Teito!"

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, "Hakuren?" ujar Teito langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat siang. Besok sudah liburan musim panas, ya?"

"Um. Kau ada rencana liburan kemana?" tanya Teito.

"Ya, mungkin tidak ada. Lagi pula, pemuda gagah sepertiku ini harus selalu satu langkah di depan dari apapun," balas Hakuren bangga sambil mengibaskan poninya.

Teito _sweatdrop_, "Begitu. Karena pekerjaan?" tanya Teito lagi.

"Haha.. Iya, Ayah menyerahkan anak perusahaan Oak yang berada di Kyoto kepadaku, dan selama liburan musim panas ini aku harus mengurusnya. Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan kelurga Klein?"

Teito tersenyum, "Ayah menyuruhku untuk berlibur, kupikir bagus juga. Makanya aku terima."

"Begitu. Baiklah, selamat berlibur, ya!" pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu melihat jam tangan, "Yah, aku duluan Teito. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan!" serunya lalu berbelok ke arah koridor kiri.

"Ya, kau juga." Balas Teito. Setelah itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah parkiran. Mata Teito langsung terpaku melihat Frau berdiri sambil merokok dengan bersandar pada mobil. Pemuda mungil itu pun menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu, dilingkungan sekolah dilarang untuk merokok, Frau," kata Teito ketus. Semenjak kejadian tadi malam, dimana ia tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Frau dan sukses pula membuat ia berdebar. Teito merasa harus menjaga jarak dari Frau. Yaa.. entahlah, pokoknya ia harus jaga jarak dengan si jangkung _blonde _itu.

Frau tidak menjawab, ia memilih membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga mati. Lalu membukakan pintu belakang agar Teito bisa masuk. Tentu saja sikap Frau ini membuat Teito terheran-heran. Biasanya, Frau malah menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu sendiri. Lha, ini? Kesambet _Korr _kali, ya? Menaruh pertanyaannya dalam hati, Teito langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Frau beralih pada kursi pengendara untuk menyalakan mobil.

Gerak-gerik Frau tidak terlepas dari sepasang mata _emerald_ yang menatapnya penasaran dengan sikapnya itu, merasa diperhatikan pria berambut pirang itu menoleh pada kaca spion mobil dan tersenyum ganjil.

"Apa, _Kuso_ _gaki_? Di wajahku ada sesuatu sampai kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Frau tiba-tiba, membuat Teito agak terkejut, "Ti-tidak ada! Lagi pula, siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu!" kilah Teito sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Frau tersenyum jahil, "Ohh.. jadi kau memperhatikanku, ya? Ku kira hanya sekedar menatap, ternyata lebih. Haha.."

_**Blush..**_

"_U-urusaii! _Berhenti bercanda! Ce-cepat jalankan mobilnya, huh!" amuk Teito dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Frau tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Fuh, Baiklah,_"_

Dan mobil hitam mewah itu pun langsung bergerak meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah. Disepanjang perjalanan, Teito hanya terdiam sembari melihat jalanan dari kaca mobil, besok dia akan berangkat ke Hokkaido. Entah kenapa, pemuda mungil itu merasa tidak sabar menunggu hari besok. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat berangkat kesana.

"Frau?" panggil Teito.

"Apa? Jangan mengajak bicara yang tidak perlu kalau aku sedang dalam mengendarai mobil, _Kuso gaki_."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tepatnya di Hokkaido. Apa kita pernah bertemu disana?" tanya Teito mengindahkan perkataan Frau barusan, mendengar itu Frau terdiam, "Aku tidak yakin tentang ini, tapi aku merasa kalau kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya, namun aku sulit untuk mengingatnya," ujar Teito lagi kini memandang ke depan.

Hening, Frau belum menjawab pertanyaan Teito. membuat pemuda mungil itu jadi penasaran menunggu jawaban dari pria bermata biru itu.

"Ya,"

"Apa?" tanya Teito memastikan. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Kata Frau akhirnya yang membuat Teito terpaku. Jadi benar perasaannya selama ini, pantas saja sosok Frau serasa tidak asing baginya.

"Yahh.. tapi hanya sekedar bertemu. Tidak lebih." Lanjut Frau lagi. Membuat Teito terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Frau, "Jadi, tidak heran kalau kau lupa, _Kuso gaki_! Hahaha..."

"Tidak lebih?" tanya Teito lagi seolah mencari kepastian.

"Yup! Dulu usiamu masih kecil. Jadi wajar saja kalau lupa. Lagi pula kita hanya dua kali bertemu,"

Teito menghela nafas, rasanya percuma saja menanyakan hal ini pada Frau. Ia pun mengganti pemandangan matanya ke arah jendela mobil di sampingnya lagi. Pemuda mungil itu menautkan alisnya bingung, "Frau, ini bukan arah menuju Mension 'kan? Ini mau kemana?" tanyanya melihat jalan yang ternyata berlawanan arah dengan tempat tujuannya.

"Kekeke.." Frau menoleh ke belakang, "Bandara. Pesawat ke Hokkaido akan _take_ _off_ 45 menit lagi,"

_**Doeng..**_

"Hah? Perginya sekarang? !" kaget Teito, walau dia tidak sabar pergi Hokkaido tapi nggak secepat ini juga kali.

"Barang-barangmu sudah diurus oleh Castor, lagi pula sekarang sudah masuk liburan musim panas'kan?"

"Hah? Walau begitu kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" keluh Teito.

Frau Tersenyum ganjil pada Teito, "Keh,"

"Na-_nani_! Berhenti tersenyum seperti ituuu...~!"

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Teito POV_ **

_Hahh_.. aku hanya memandang pandang bunga lavender di depanku dengan enggan. Tak bisa aku percayai, jika sekarang aku benar-benar di Hokkaido. Namun sedetik kemudian aku berpikir, belakangan ini sudah lama aku tidak bersantai seperti ini. Aku pun berjalan ke sepasang kursi yang tersedia di depan mension dengan meja yang terpayungi. Mengambil tempat duduk, kembali kupandang padang bunga lavender yang sekarang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Semilir angin sore terasa begitu sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Entah kenapa membangkitkan suatu nostalgia dalam pikiranku. Sejenak, aku bisa melupakan masalah-masalah yang belakangan ini terasa menumpuk.

"Teito-_kun_?"

Aku menoleh saat aku rasa pundakku di tepuk, "Paman Labrador?"

"Melamunkan sesuatu?" tanya Paman sambil mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa nyaman disini. Rasanya jadi tidak mau kembali ke Tokyo," ujarku pada Paman.

Paman tersenyum, "_Sou ka_,"

Aku kembali menoleh pada ladang lavender di depan mansion, "Paman, ladang lavender inipun Paman yang rawat, ya?" tanyaku.

Paman menggeleng sambil tersenyum padaku, "Bukan hanya Paman saja merawatnya. Selain itu, bunga-bunga itupun memiliki tujuan untuk hidup. Jadi jika bunga itu tidak memiliki tujuan mungkin ia akan layu, sama halnya seperti manusia. Selain kecantikan warna yang dimilikinya, bunga pun memiliki fungsinya sendiri, walaupun terlihat rapuh tapi bunga pun adalah mahluk hidup," aku hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Paman itu. rasanya jika berlama-lama dengan Paman, aku jadi bisa sedikit memahami tujuan manusia hidup.

Paman tersenyum ramah seperti biasa, "Mau coba es krim rasa bunga lavender?"

"Eh?"

"Itu produk unggalan di kota _Furano_**(*1)** ini," ujar Paman.

"Umm.. mungkin lain kali, Paman. Anoo.. Frau kemana?" tanyaku pada Paman. Bukannya kenapa, hanya saja semenjak tiba di Hokkaido tepatnya di kota Furano ini, aku tidak melihat pria ngawur itu.

"Oh, kalau Frau. Dia sedang mengunjungi seseorang," jawab Paman.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dari mension ini akan ada jalan setapak. Kau tinggal ikuti jalan itu, dan nanti belok kanan. Disana aku yakin kau bisa menemukan Frau, Teito-kun," jelas Paman. Mendengar itu, aku mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan kesana, Paman. Permisi," ujarku langsung berdiri menuju tempat yang ditunjuki oleh Paman tadi.

"Ya, Hati-hati," sahut Paman. Aku mengangguk lagi lalu pergi dari sana.

Sesuai dengan petunjuk Paman, aku mengikuti jalan setapak di depanku. Langsung saja wangi khas bunga lavender langsung menyergap penciumanku karena jalan setapak ini berada diantara rimbunan kebun bunga lavender. Semilir anginpun ikut mewarnai ketenangan di tempat ini. Setelah itu, aku melihat jalan setapak itu bercabang. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah kanan. Kali ini aku hanya mendapati rerimbunan pohon besar yang berbaris dengan rapih. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti belum banyak tercampur tangan manusia, terbukti dengan segarnya udara dan tumbuhan yang tumbuh dengan subur dan cantik. Dengan santai, aku berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku. Kulipat kedua tanganku di balik tubuhku, aku benar-benar menyukai tempat ini!

Setelah beberapa belas menit aku berjalan langkahku terhenti di sebuah padang bunga yang indah dan penuh warna. Disana, aku melihat sosok Frau tampak berdiri menghadap sesuatu yang tak terlihat olehku karena tertutupi oleh tubuh tingginya itu. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu juga tempat ini, _Kuso gaki_?"

Saat beberapa langkah sebelum aku mendekatinya, ternyata ia sudah menyadari kehadiranku, "Paman yang memberitahuku," jawabku. Frau tampak tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Eh, apakah kau pernah berharap tentang sesuatu yang kau pikir tak akan pernah terwujud?" tiba-tiba Frau bertanya padaku. Suatu pertanyaan yang sukses membuatku menautkan kedua alisku heran. Halloo? Apakah ini Frau yang asli? Tidak biasanya ia bertanya soal seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Frau.

"Eh, aku berhenti dari kepolisian karena ada hal yang ingin kutuju dan aku pikir itu mustahil untuk kuwujudkan," aku kembali mengernyitkan alis mendengar penuturan dari Frau itu, "Kalau kau berpikir itu mustahil, kenapa tidak berhenti saja?" ujarku lalu mendekatinya perlahan.

"Berhenti? mungkin itu jawabannya,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak sejak awal kau behenti jika kau tahu itu mustahil," balasku padanya. Frau tetap tidak membalikkan tubuhnya melihatku.

"Maksudku berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang kosong dan memulai membuat tujuan baru,"

"Berarti kau ini tidak berpendirian, Frau." cetusku.

"Mungkin," balasnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan Frau sekarang. Sebuah makam? Jadi ini maksud dari Paman mengunjungi seseorang.

**Teito POV End_ **

"Makam itu.."

"Hanya makam biasa,"

Teito terdiam memandang nisan tanpa nama itu di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda mungil itu berlutut, tangannya beralih memetik sebuah bunga bewarna merah yang tumbuh di dekatnya lalu meletakkan bunga itu di atas makam berbatu marmer putih itu, "Jika bukan makam orang yang penting, tak mungkin akan dikunjungi," ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil melirik Frau yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Pria bermata safir itu terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan pemuda mungil itu, "Terkadang sifat ingin tahumu itu sangat besar_, Kuso gaki_. Sudah mulai gelap, lebih baik kita kembali," setelah berkata seperti itu, Frau berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Teito menatap Frau dengan sendu. Entah kenapa Teito merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menghinggapi hatinya saat Frau tidak berkata apa-apa soal makam yang berada di hadapannya. Baginya sosok Frau masih asing dalam kehidupannya. Walaupun begitu jauh dari dasar hati pemuda berambut coklat itu ia ingin sekali dapat mengenal Frau lebih jauh. Rasanya ia sudah dicurangi oleh Frau yang setidaknya tahu tentang dirinya. Tapi sebaliknya, Teito tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Frau. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Semilir angin berhembus dengan lembutnya menerpa permukaan kulit pemuda mungil itu, beberapa helaian mahkota bunga bertebangan dari singgahsananya mengikuti kemana angin mengarah pergi. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian alam yang sangat menenangkan itu.

**Bugh! **

"_Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Teito langsung berdiri menghadap Frau yang baru saja menjitaknya.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang untuk kembali, _Kuso gaki_!" seru Frau, Teito mendengus kesal, " Kau tidak perlu sampai menjitak kepalaku, _baka_! Lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpamu!" kesal Teito sambil berbalik badan membelakangi Frau dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Frau menyeringai, "Oh, aku lupa bilang sesuatu,"

Teito menoleh ke belakang dengan kedua alisnya yang mengerut, "Huh?"

"Semakin sore dan langit menggelap, binatang buas akan mulai berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Yaa.. kalau mau mati konyol disini, silahkan," kata Frau cuek sambil kembali melangkah meninggalkan Teito yang _speechless _mendengar penuturan pria pirang itu. pemuda itu langsung menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

_Auuuuu..~_

**Glek! **

_Auuuuuuuu...~ _

Teito menelan ludah horror mendengar suara lolongan yang cukup panjang dan langsung celingak-celinguk panik.

_Auuuuuuuuuuuu...~_

"Gyaa!" pemuda bermarga Klein itu langsung pergi menyusul Frau. Enak saja kalau ia jadi makan malam buat binatang buas yang kelaparan. Pemuda mungil itu datang ke Hokkaido untuk berlibur. Bukan untuk jadi makanan binatang buas tahu!

Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Teito menatap makam itu sekilas lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu menyusul pria bermata _safir_ yang sudah duluan meninggalkan tempat berbunga itu.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Criminal Control Department_**

Seorang pria berambut pirang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Ia melangkah dengan langkah cepat memasuki sebuah gedung yang cukup ramai dengan orang berseragam resmi di sana. Langkahnya seolah tak akan berhenti melangkah sampai tempat yang ditujunya dalam gedung itu sampai. Disepanjang jalan seluruh orang yang berpapasan dengannya mengambil sikap hormat yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pria bermantel hitam kulit itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan _First Criminal_Investigation Division _ di atasnya_. _

"Hohoho.. _Good afternoon everyone_!"

3 orang yang memang berada disana langsung menoleh pada pintu. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang berkuncir dua menatap si pria dengan tatapan ramah dari kursi yang berada di meja yang tampak melingkar dengan beberapa kursi yang melingkarinya. Sedangkan 2 orang lain tetap melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

"_Konbanwa_, Lance-_Taichou_," sapa gadis itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas kepada atasannya itu. Lance balas tersenyum ramah, "Konbanwa, Ouka-_chan_!" serunya sambil melepaskan mantel dan dilipat di tangan kanan.

"Aiihh..~ kenapa di ruangan ini bawaannya suram melulu. Kalian itu seharusnya terlihat lebih ceria! Hohoho..~" seru pria pirang dengan poni seperti sulur pohon itu sambil memasuki ruangan dan meraih kursi untuk duduk, "Fuh. Sore inipun cerah sekali secerah wajahku.. fufufu,"

Seorang berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir menghampiri pria pirang itu sambil membawa sebuah map berwarna merah, "Lance-_Taichou_. Ini laporan kriminal selama sebulan terakhir ini," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Si pria pirang bernama Lance itu menyeruput tehnya sebelum membaca isi map, "Hahh.. secangkir teh di sore hari memang pas. Terimakasih, Wieda," ujarnya sambil membuka map.

"_Ha'i_," balas Wieda.

"Banyak sekali laporan narkotika, ya?" komentar Lance, seorang pria berambut pirang langsung ikut nimbrung di belakang Lance, "Yup! Anda tepat komandan. Rating perampokkan sangat tinggi setelah itu disusul dengan kasus perampokan,"

"Kau benar Kyle. Umm.. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ouka-_chan_?" tanya Lance pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Gadis itu menoleh dengan mata _sakura_-nya.

"Iya. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang hanya meningkatkan kinerja kita sebagai departemen investigasi kriminal. Kalau tidak begitu, menangkap seorang perompok saja akan sulit bagi kita. Terlebih jika Black Hawk yang selama ini menjadi target, " komen gadis bernama Ouka itu.

Wieda menoleh pada Ouka, "Ngomong-ngomon tentang Black Hawk, kudengar rumah keluarga Anvolt lusa lalu di serang Black Hawk,"

Kyle menjentikkan jarinya, "Ou, benar! Bahkan tidak ada yang selamat dari rumah itu. Sadis sekali Black Hawk itu," pemuda bermuka unik itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Hm, Black Hawk ya. Hahh.. sayang sekali Frau sudah berhenti dari kepolisian. Padahal dulu dia satu-satunya orang yang hampir berhasil meringkus anggota Black Hawk," keluh Lance. Ia menutup berkas yang baru saja selesai ia baca. Matanya menatap Ouka yang kini berdiri dari kursinya, "Mau kemana, Ouka-_chan_?" tanyanya pada gadis bermata _violet_ itu.

"Mau membeli minum," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kyle memilih mengambil kursi di meja bundar itu, "Huh, Ouka jadi agak tertutup semenjak Frau-_san_ berhenti dari kepolisian,"

"Kurasa, Ouka itu hanya perlu seseorang yang dekat dengannya," tambah Wieda.

Kyle menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Ouka, "Tapi aku rasa semenjak Frau-_san_ keluar, dia jadi semakin sulit untuk didekati. Padahal wajahnya sangat cantik dan kepribadiannya juga ramah dan lagi di usianya yang masih 16 tahun ia direkrut khusus oleh kepolisian karena _skill_-nya dalam penyelidikan,"

"Bahkan dulu tidak ada menyangka Ouka lulus ujian dengan nilai hampir sempurna mengingat ia baru berumur 16 tahun, suatu yang jarang dimiliki oleh gadis sebayanya, terutama keberanian dan analisisnya yang tajam," tambah Wieda kembali berkonsentrasi pada layar monitor komputer di hadapannya.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, Frau-_san_ yang membawa anak itu'kan?" sahut Kyle lagi.

"Mungkin karena itulah hubungan Ouka dan Frau-_san_ sangat dekat," balas Wieda.

Kyle mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Wieda, "Umm.. mungkin juga,"

Lance tersenyum, "Fufufu.. kalian berdua ini memang tidak peka, ya!"

Wieda dan Kyle kompak menoleh pada pria pirang berponi sulur itu yang merupakan pemimpin dari divisi investigasi kriminal itu, "Maksud anda?"

Lance malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada 2 orang pemuda di ruangan itu, "Hahaha.. masa muda..~ ou, lihat! Lihat! Item keberuntungan minggu ini adalah pita merah muda!" pria pirang itu langsung mengeluarkan majalah ramalan dari dalam tas jinjing hitamnya dan langsung menunjukan ramalan keberuntungan minggu ini pada 2 pemuda di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Wieda dan Kyle saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan wajah terbiasa melihat kebiasaan pimpinan mereka itu, "Mulai deh kumat." Kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas melihat pimpinan mereka yang kini memasang pita merah muda di rambutnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Setelah keluar dari ruang divisi penyelidikan kriminal, Ouka berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman, ia mengambil koin dari saku celana panjang hitamnya lalu memasukan koin itu dan memilih kopi kaleng. Minuman yang ia pilih pun keluar. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan berjalan ke samping mesin minuman itu. Menghela nafas ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Mata _sakura_-nya menatap minuman kaleng di tangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak suka kopi. Ouka hanya ingat seseorang yang sangat suka sekali dengan minuman kopi ini. seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai pengganti kakak laki-lakinya dan bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Kau pasti benci jika mengingat masa lalu yang membuatmu seperti orang lemah yang merepotkan. Ya, gadis itu ingat. Saat kakak kandungnya pergi meninggalkannya dan ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun ataupun saat kejadian saat Frau hampir berhasil menangkap anggota 2 orang Black Hawk. Rasanya Ouka ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dialah Frau gagal menangkap Black Hawk, karena kecerobohannya pria bermata _safir_ itu terluka parah. Tanpa sadar, gadis berambut merah muda berkuncir dua itu menggeratukan rahangnya kesal mengingat hal itu.

"Sial,"

**Tap! Tap! Tap! **

Ouka langsung berdiri tegak saat beberapa polisi tampak berlarian di hadapannya. _'Ada apa?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ouka!" gadis berambut merah muda berkuncir dua itu langsung menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya, ternyata Kyle yang kini berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Kyle?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu saat berada di hadapannya.

"Ada laporan jika Black Hawk mengirim surat ancaman kepada keluarga Klein! Kau diperintahkan Lance-_Taichou _ untuk ikut menyelidikinya," ujar Kyle. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu memberikan kaleng minumannya pada Kyle dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyle yang nampak bengong dengan minuman kaleng di tangannya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Teito-_sama_, makan malam sudah siap," Castor mengetuk pintu kayu itu sambil memanggil pemuda mungil dari dalam kamar. Suara khas pintu terbuka terdengar, pria berkacamata itu mundur teratur dari pintu.

"Iya, aku segera ke ruang makan, Castor-_san_," kata Teito pada _butler_-nya itu.

Castor mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Saya permisi Teito-_sama_," pamit Castor sembari membungkuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Setelah Castor pergi, pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, "Hahh.. kenapa setelah sampai disini, aku malah bingung untuk melakukan apapun, ya? Rasanya berbanding terbalik dengan tujuan awalku kemari," keluh Teito sambil menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Oh, Teito-_kun_. Selamat malam," sapa Labrador yang melihat keponakannya itu sudah terlihat di muka pintu ruang makan.

"Selamat malam, Paman," balas Teito sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk. Teito menatap seluruh ruang makan itu dalam diam. Hanya ada dia dan Labrador disini. Castor-_san_ dan Frau kemana?

"Mencari sesuatu, Teito-_kun_?" tiba-tiba pria bermata _lavender_ itu bertanya membuat Teito langsung menatap Labrador.

"Ti-tidak. Wah, ada kare!" elak Teito. Pemuda mungil itu langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan sambil menyendok karenya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini, Teito-_kun_?" tanya pria manis itu pada Teito yang tampak sedang mengunyah dan menelan makanannya, "Umm.. lumayan," ujarnya sambil menyendok kembali makan malamnya.

Labrador tersenyum, "Begitu. Besok kau ada rencana?"

Teito menggeleng, "Kurasa belum kupikirkan. Oya' Paman?" tanya balik Teito sambil menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah dulu aku pernah mengunjungi tempat ini?"

"Tentu. pertama kali kau kemari saat usiamu 5 tahun," kata Labrador yang kini sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, pria bermata _lavender_ itu mengambil sarbet lalu melap mulutnya.

Teito menatap makanannya seolah ada hal yang menarik disana, "Ternyata benar, tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat pernah datang kesini, Paman?" pemuda mungil menatap Labrador yang kini memasang senyum lembut khasnya, "Apa kau mengingatnya sekarang, Teito-_kun_?"

Teito menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi samar aku seperti pernah mengalami sebelumnya,"

"Begitu," Labrador memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu menatap Teito di hadapannya, "Dulu kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang membuatmu kehilangan ingatanmu sebagian. Jadi beberapa ingatanmu termaksud saat kau berada di Hokkaido hilang. Aku jadi ingat saat itu Aniki bahkan setia menemanimu di rumah sakit sampai ia lupa makan," jelas Labrador, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mengangguk sekilas. Mengerti apa maksud perkataan Pamannya itu, "Semuanya sengaja tidak ingin memaksamu untuk mengingat ingatanmu itu, selain karena faktor usiamu yang masih sangat kecil dulu. Jadi semuanya termaksud aniki, Paman, Castor, bahkan Frau juga menyetujuinya," tambah Labrador yang sukses membuat Teito menatap Pamannya itu.

"Tadi Paman bilang, Frau?"

"Ya, karena dulu kau sangat dekat dengan Frau bahkan kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya saat kita semua harus kembali ke Tokyo. Padahal saat itu kau baru mengenalnya,"

Teito terdiam, pikirannya entah kenapa berusaha menerawang pada ingatan masa lalunya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang berhasil ia ingat tentang kenangannya di Hokkaido dulu. Apa lagi mengenai Frau.

"Teito-_kun_?" panggil Labrador yang melihat keponakannya itu terdiam, "Teito-_kun_, _daijoubu ka_?" panggil pria berkulit putih itu lagi.

Teito menatap Pamannya, "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku sudah selesai. Aku permisi kembali ke kamar," pamit Teito sambil berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas pada Pamannya itu.

Setelah Teito pergi Labrador menghela nafas, "Kau harus bersabar, Teito-_kun_. Karena bnayak hal yang belum saatnya kau ketahui." gumam pria penyuka bunga itu.

Frau menatap langit malam dari halaman mansion. Pria pirang itu bersandar pada pagar kayu sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit yang menampakkan warna malam yang pekat dengan dihiasi sebuah bulan purnama besar nan indah dan butiran bintang yang tampak berkilau bak berlian di atas langit itu. Semilir angin berhembus membuat dahan-dahan pohon dan ladang bunga menari bebas dengan irama angin yang memainkannya. Namun, rasa dingin ini sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Frau. malah pria berambut pirang itu sangat menikmati kesunyian ini. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus di telinganya.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantel biru dongkernya yang ternyata sebuah pemantik dan rokok, dibakarnya sebuah rokok dan menghisapnya. dihembuskannya asap tembakau itu keluar hingga mengepul di udara.

"Hari ini kau sudah mengunjunginya, Frau?" tanya Castor yang menghampiri Frau dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Frau menghisap kembali rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ya," balasnya singkat.

Castor menaikkan kacamatanya, "Begitu. Sepertinya kau belum bisa melupakannya,"

Frau mendengus, "Kau sudah tahu'kan kalau aku '_terikat_ ' dengannya," Frau berkata sambil memandang ladang bunga lavender di depan mansion itu.

"Apakah kau juga masih mengingat '_orang_' itu?" tanya Castor lagi.

Frau terkekeh kecil, "Eh, apa maksudmu orang yang dulu kupanggil '_Kakak'_ itu?"

Castor memejamkan matanya sekilas, "Sepertinya kau masih mengingat orang itu juga,"

"Yaa.. orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan adik perempuannya begitu saja dan payahnya dulu aku malah berharap agar dia kembali, atau bahkan untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman Bastien saja ia tidak datang," Frau membuang puntung rokoknya ke bawah lalu menginjaknya hingga mati.

Pria berkacamata itu melirik Frau, "Bahkan Bastien-_san_ masih menunggunya hingga akhir,"

"Che, orangtua itu hanya terlalu _over_ dalam menyayangi putranya walau tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sama sekali, bahkan seharusnya dia itu harus mencoba bagaimana rasanya menikah dan mempunyai Istri dan anak sungguhan. Bukan memungut anak tidak jelas dari jalanan, langsung 4 orang pula," Frau berbalik badan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu Mansion.

Castor tersenyum kecil menengar itu, "Mengingat masa lalu, hm?"

Frau terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau juga, kacamata,"

"Setidaknya aku berharap bisa seperti Bastien-_san_. Hanya pengabdian yang sekarang bisa kuserahkan," gumam Castor.

"Ya, kau benar. Ada sesuatu yang berharga yang sekarang harus dijaga," tambah Frau.

"Kau benar, Frau," Castor menatap langit, "Sesuatu yang berharga,"

"Baiklah," Frau kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku akan pergi sebentar," ujar Frau sambil melangakh pergi.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Frau? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berjauhan dengan Teito-_sama_," Castor melihat Frau langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Lengan kanan Frau terangkat ke atas lalu melambai pelan, "Hanya sebentar, bukankah masih ada kau kacamata. Dan lagi Black Hawk tidak akan sampai disini," setelah berkata seperti itu, Frau langsung pergi. Castor hanya menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Frau. Mengenal Frau sejak kecil tidak membuat jaminan bagi Castor untuk memahami betul jalan pikir Frau yang sesungguhnya. Atau Frau sendiri yang memang manusia aneh dengan jalan pikiran yang sulit untuk ditebak? Entahlah.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

Teito menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang miliknya lalu menghela nafas, "Rasanya kepalaku pusing," keluhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan lelah. Perlahan ia mengangkat lengan kanannya hingga menutupi pandangannya. Ternyata benar dugaannya jika Frau bukanlah orang asing dalam hidupnya. Lalu sebenarnya kecelakaan seperti apa yang membuatnya lupa ingatannya sebagian? Jika ia bertanya pada Pamannya pun mungkin akan sulit karena tadi saja pemuda mungil itu berhasil menangkap keraguan di wajah Pamannya itu saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagi pula, ia merasa ada hal yang ganjil dalam cerita Pamannya tadi.

Ya, Tuhan.. andaikan saja Mikage di sisinya sekarang. Mungkin ia akan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya sosok pemuda bermata musim gugur itu sekarang tidak ada di sisinya dan parahnya Teito menjadi tambah galau karena Mikage belum pernah menghubungi atau sekedar mengirimkan kabarnya sejak kepergiannya ke Paris.

Dengan malas Teito terbangun dari posisinya. Pemuda mungil itu memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat walau jam baru menunjukan jam 8 malam yang jelas sekarang ia ingin istirahat. Karena itu, ia beralih akan menutup tirai jendela dan juga mematikan lampu. Namun saat ia hendak menutup Tirai ia melihat seseorang tengah berjalan di ladang lavender. Menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang tengah berjalan di tengan ladang lavender malam-malam begini.

"Frau?" gumam Teito saat berhasil mengenali sosok itu. Rasa kantuk Teito seketika sirna dan tanpa sadar ia berbalik lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Teito menggunakan pintu belakang yang terhubung dari dapur karena posisi Frau memang berada di sana.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku melakukan ini?" tanyanya saat akan membuka pintu belakang. Menggelengkan kepala pasrah, Teito akhirnya menuruti pikirannya untuk menghampiri Frau setelah ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia langsung melangkah ke arah pagar kayu mansion dan menatap sekitarnya.

"Seharusnya kalau ia terlihat dari arah jendela kamar tadi dia masih berada disekitar sini," gumam Teito tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung meloncati pagar setinggi satu setengah meter itu dengan mulus, Teito langsung kembali mencari pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Sebenarnya ia masih bingung kenapa melakukan ini dan bela-belain mencari Frau gelap-gelap begini pula di tengan ladang lavender. Hanya saja, saat ia melihat sosok Frau berdiri di tengah ladang lavender mengingatkan ia pada sesuatu tentang masa lalunya dulu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar ingin menemui pria bermata _safir_ itu.

"Frau?" panggil Teito. Teito berjalan menembus ladang lavender yang tingginya hampir semeter itu, "Frau?" panggilnya lagi namun tidak ada sahutan dari pria yang bersangkutan. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, sosok Frau tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh Teito hingga Teito sendiri sekarang keluar dari ladang dan kebetulan keluar tepat di jalan setapak.

"Hahh.. sial. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku harus cape-cape mencari Frau seperti ini?" herannya pada dirinya sendiri. Teito langsung menatap langit malam yang pekat namun dihiasi jutaan bintang yang berkilau bagai berlian, mata _emerald_ Teito tampak kagum melihat pemandangan di atas sana, "Rasanya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya," gumamnya.

**Wuusssh! **

"Di-dingin!" seru Teito langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri saat angin bertiup kencang dan bodohnya Teito tidak memakai mantelnya karena sekarang ia hanya memakai celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih panjang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghalau dinginnya angin yang berhembus saat ini. Teito memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggosok lengannya agar terasa sedikit hangat.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke mansion," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke arah mansion. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia keluar di jalan setapak yang berbeda dari tadi sore karena pemuda mungil itu keluar dari ladang lavender tepat di jalan setapak sebelah kanan bukan sebelah kiri ladang yang ia tahu sebelumnya.

"Aneh. Kenapa mansion tidak kelihatan?" herannya sambil melihat sekitarnya yang kini berupa jalan setapak penuh semak lebat di pinggirnya, "Rasanya aku belum pernah melihat jalan ini," tambahnya sambil melihat kiri dan kanan sisinya, "Sudah begitu gelap lagi,"

Beberapa lama berjalan dan entah kenapa suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar dan suasana semakin sunyi. Teito baru menyadari suatu hal..

Ia langsung berhenti melangkah karena parahnya baru menyadari kalau sekarang dia..

"Gyaa! Aku tersesat? !" panik Teito celingak-celinguk sekitarnya, dan ia harus mengakui kenyataan pahit bahwa ia benar-benar tersesat..

**Sreg! **

_Deg!_

**Sreg! **

_Glek!_

**Sreg! **

Teito langsung menelan ludah saat semak-samak di dekatnya bergerak kencang. Memantapkan hati, Teito mencoba mendekati semak itu untuk memastikan apa yang membuat semak di dekatnya itu bergoyang hebat. Perlahan lengannya bergerak untuk menyibak semak tersebut.

**Set! **

"Gyaa!" karena terkejut dengan sesuatu yang berada di semak itu membuat Teito langsung berlari pergi, pemuda mungil itu tidak tahu jika itu hanya seekor tupai. Tupai yang melihat itu langsung bersuara khasnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar melihat Teito yang kabur melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya sekarang aku ini dimana? !" serunya sambil terus berlari, tiba-tiba perkataan Frau tadi sore terlintas kembali di benaknya jika tempat ini akan ada banyak biantang buas saat malam hari.

**Sreg!**

"Gyaa!" Teito reflek berteriak saat di depannya ada laba-laba besar yang menggantung di dahan pohon di depannya, pemuda mungil itu langsung berbalik arah dan masuk ke semak-semak saking paniknya.

"Huwaa! Sebenarnya aku ini berada dimanaaaa...? !" Teito terus berlari menembus semak-semak yang ada, entah dari mana ia berpikir kalau dengan melewati ini akan sampai di jalan setapak yang benar.

"Sial! Ini gara-gara aku mencari Fu-, Gyaa!"

_Zruuut.. _

**Gubrak! **

"_Itte_.. _itte_.." ringis Teito saat dirinya malah jatuh ke dalam lubang berdiameter 2 meter dan dalam satu meter.

"Parah! Siapa yang buat lubang di tempat seperti ini, sih? !" amuknya yang kini jatuh terduduk di dalam lubang itu. Teito mencoba berdiri namun gagal, karena kaki kirinya terasa sakit saat digerakkan. '_Apa jangan-jangan kakiku terkilir?'_ Pikirnya. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya sekarang setelah tersesat, ketemu binatang yang buat kaget, lari-lari tidak jelas di hutan dan sekarang terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang membuat kaki kirinya sukses terkilir. _Oh, God!_ Ini sih udah jatuh ketiban tangga ketiban pohonnya juga sekaligus.

Dengan susah payah, Teito mencoba berdiri untuk keluar dari lubang itu. Setelah berjuang dengan menahan rasa sakit, pemuda mungil itu akhirnya bisa keluar dan dengan tertatih berjalan ke salah satu pohon yang cukup besar untuk bersandar sekaligus beristirahat sebentar. Ia berharap jika ada seseorang yang menyadari dirinya menghilang dari mansion dan mencarinya sekarang.

Menghela nafas lelah, Teito menekuk kaki kanannya dan kaki kiri yang terkilir ia luruskan perlahan pemuda mungil itu memeluk kaki kanannya agar rasa dingin yang ia rasakan dapat berkurang. Lama Teito terdiam menatap sekitarnya yang tak terlihat apapun. Tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu ada yang menemukannya disini walau pemuda mungil itu tak pasti kapan pertolongan akan datang.

"Mikage.." panggilnya lirih.

Teito memejamkan matanya, kepalanya tertunduk..

"Frau.." Teito mengeratkan pelukannya di lutut. Tak lama, matanya terasa mengantuk dan ia pun tertidur dalam Posisi itu.

.

.

.

"Aya-taaannn..~ aku sudah mengirim _'hadiah'_ kepada keluarga Klein..~" seru seorang pria berkacamata hitam kotak sambil memasuki ruangan gelap. Seseorang tampak terduduk di sebuah kursi di depan sebuah monitor komputer yang cukup besar yang sedang menyala.

Sebuah senyum dingin terlukis di wajah tampan orang itu melihat rekaman video tentang pembataian Black Hawk di kediaman Anvolt.

Pria berkacamata yang dikenal sebagai Joker di dalam Black Hawk itu dengan santai menghampiri pria itu, "Wah, wah.. aku baru melihat, ternyata kemampun Queen tetap menakjubkan," komen Joker melihat rumah mewah itu hancur berkeping-keping selain itu polisi yang mengepung rumah itu banyak yang tewas karena efek ledakan besar itu.

"Kerjakan misi selanjutnya, Joker," ujar pria itu sambil berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

Joker tersenyum santai, "Sepertinya Aya-tan sangat menyukai misi selanjutnya. Apakah berminat ikut bermain juga?" tanya Joker sambil me-_replay_ rekaman dalam video itu.

"Mungkin," komentar pria yang merupakan pimpinan Black Hawk yang menduduki posisi sebagai AS dalam organisasi hitam itu sambil berlalu pergi. Joker hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Fuh, sepertinya akan menjadi sangat menarik," ujar Joker sambil memakan permen lolipop strawberinya, "Wah, Queen kejam juga, yaaa..~" komennya melihat video rekaman di depannya.  
><strong>.<strong>

**. **

**.**

"...to.."

".. ito.."

".. Teito.."

"Teito! Che, dia tidur apa mati, sih?"

"_Kuso gaki_!" serunya sambil mengguncang Teito dengan keras.

"Eh?"

Teito langsung mendongak saat ia mendengar panggilan familiar di telinganya.

"Fu-Frau!" kaget Teito saat ia melihat sosok seseorang tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

_Bugh! _

"_Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_!" Teito langsung berseru kesal saat lagi-lagi kepalanya dijitak oleh pria _blonde_ itu.

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Semua orang mansion uring-uringan mencarimu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari mansion, _Kuso gaki_! Ini pakai!" balas Frau sambil memberikan mantel pada pemuda mungil itu. Teito terdiam sambil memakai mantelnya, ugh.. rasanya ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Alhasil pemuda mungil itu langsung cemberut.

Frau menghela nafas, "Hahh.. ayo pulang," ujar Frau. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Frau menatap kaki kiri Teito yang terkilir, ia pun langsung berdiri dan berbalik badan membelakangi Teito lalu berlutut kembali. Pemuda mungil itu terpaku melihat tindakan Frau.

"Ayo naik," ujar Frau.

_Blush! _

"Me-memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa?" tolak Teito saat mengerti maksud Frau.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap apa, _Kuso gaki_. Aku tahu, kaki kirimu pasti terkilir'kan?" tebak Frau, "Atau kau mau aku tinggal disini?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya ancam pria bermata _safir_ itu.

"Ukh. Iya! Iya!" akhirnya Teito menyerah dan dengan agak kesusahan berdiri, pemuda mungil itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Frau.

Merasa Teito sudah tergendong di punggungnya, Frau bersiap untuk berdiri, "Pegangan yang erat, _Kuso gaki_!" seru Frau sambil berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu pergi dan tersesat seperti itu, heh?" tanya Frau, heran juga melihat kelakuan Teito itu.

"Ti-tidak ada! Aku hanya mencari udara segar saja dan.. dan.." putus Teito. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkinkan ia bilang kalau sebenarnya tadi pemuda mungil itu ingin bertemu dengan Frau.

"Dan apa, heh?"

"Dan aku terlalu jauh pergi! Jadinya seperti ini, puas?" elak Teito langsung cemberut.

Frau terkekeh, "Pft! Kau sering menyebutku bodoh, tapi kau juga ternyata bodoh," ejek Frau, pemuda mungil itu langsung menjitak kepala kuning itu karena kesal, "_Urusai_!" seru Teito langsung memalingkan wajah.

"_Itte_.. kau jangan ikut-ikutan seperti Castor-_san_ yang sering menjitak kepalaku, _Kuso gaki_! Kujatuhkan kau nanti!" ancam Frau.

"Kau sendiri juga sering menjitak kepalaku, _baka_!" balas Teito tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, balas dendam kau?"

"Memangnya kenapa, huh?"

Frau menghela nafas, "Dasar. Kau ini berbeda sekali saat kau masih kecil dulu. Tidak ada manis-manisnya sedikitpun sekarang," ujar Frau, Teito langsung terdiam. Frau yang baru menyadari perkataannya tadi langsung gelagapan, "Hahaha.. udaranya dingin sekali, ya? Kita harus cepat sampai!" seru Frau mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan walau hasilnya garing.

Teito hanya mengangguk merasakan perasaan familiar di hatinya. Berarti benar kata Labrador jika dulu Frau pernah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingat dengan agak samar.. dulu sekali Frau juga satu-satunya orang yang menemukannya dan menggendong seperti ini.. ya.. saat itu.. di Hokkaido..

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba degup jantung Teito berdegup kencang. Seolah ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang hebat merasuk ke dalam jiwanya. Reflek Teito mengeratkan tangannya yang terkalung di leher Frau.

"Gwah! _Kuso gaki_! Kau mau membunuhku, hah? Aku tercekik tanganmu!" protes Frau. Teito langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah, _gomen_," ujar Teito. Frau hanya terdiam, lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Pemuda mungil itu pun kembali termenung, berusaha mengingat kembali kenangannya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi ia ingin sekali.. ingin sekali.. mengingat semua kenangan tentang pria yang kini menggendongnya ini. Pemuda mungil itu menyandarkan dahinya di punggung Frau.

"Frau?"

"Apa?" sahut Frau.

"Dulu kau pernah menggendongku seperti ini juga?" tanya Teito. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari Frau, "Yeah, tapi dulu kau tidak seberat ini," sahut Frau akhirnya.

**Ctak! **

"_Baka_! Memangnya aku berat banget, apa? Tidak sopan!" seru Teito sambil menjambak rambut Frau karena dibuat kesal lagi.

"Wadau! Oke, aku cuma bercanda! Jadi jangan jambak rambutku yang keren ini, _Kuso gaki_!"

"Che, rambut seperti ini dari mana kerennya?" komen Teito.

"Dasar kau ini, tidak mengerti _style_ rambut!" balas Frau tak mau kalah.

Kemudian suasana diantara mereka sunyi.

Tak lama kemudian Teito tersenyum lembut, "Ternyata benar," lirih Teito, "Sebenarnya kau itu orang yang hangat, Frau," gumam pemuda mungil itu yang merasa nyaman dan aman sekarang. Frau hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Teito itu. Perlahan, sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menutup karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, dan akhirnya pemuda mungil itu tertidur di gendongan Frau.

Merasakan deru nafas yang teratur dari pemuda yang tengah di gendongnya itu, Frau berhenti sejenak lalu kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap langit di atasnya. Pria bermata _safir_ itu menyeringai, "Eh, aku tidak sehangat yang kau duga, _Kuso gaki_." ujarnya lalu kembali melangkah ke arah mansion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mohon perhatian, kepada seluruh penumpang yang terhormat. Penerbangan Paris Airlines no 262 tujuan Tokyo, Jepang 10 menit akan segera take off, dimohon untuk seluruh penumpang agar menaiki pesawat. Sekali lagi..." _

Mendengar pengumuman itu, seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku langsung menutup bukunya dan langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke _boarding room_ untuk menaiki pesawat. Sebuah senyum terhias di bibirnya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo. Rasanya pemuda bermata musim gugur itu tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang sangat disayanginya itu atau ia berjanji akan langsung memeluk pemuda mungil itu seerat mungkin untuk melepas kerinduannya setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu. Ia pun sengaja tidak mengabarinya jika ia akan pulang hari ini. Kejutan gitu..

Mikage langsung mengambil kursi dekat jendela, ditolehkannya tatapan matanya ke luar jendela. Urusannya di Paris sudah selesai, walau resikonya ia harus tinggal di Jepang sendiri karena adik perempuannya memutuskan tinggal bersama orang tua mereka di Paris. Keadaan ibunya pun sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Rasanya Mikage sangat, sangat tak sabar bertemu dengan Teito.

Senyum terlukis di bibirnya, "Akhirnya aku pulang, Teito."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**_TBC_ **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**_Omake!_ **

**11 years ago..**

"Dinguiin!"

"Makanya pakai mantelmu dengan benar, _Kuso gaki_!" seru Frau yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

Teito kecil yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu nyengir lebar saat Frau berlutut untuk mengaitkan kancing mantel atas yang belum terkancing dan membetulkan syalnya yang terlalu terjuntai panjang, "Flau-niichan, aligatou!" serunya saat dirinya kini menghangat dan dingin yang tadi dirasakan sirna, tanpa sadar Frau tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil di depannya itu. Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri lalu menggandengan lengan mungil Teito untuk menuntunnya berjalan di atas jalanan yang ditutupi oleh salju yang cukup tebal.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Frau melihat Teito yang sepertinya kesusahan berjalan di atas salju, anak kecil itu menggeleng keras, "Umm, tidak!" balasnya.

"_Barang bagus! Barang bagus! Dijamin anda tidak akan kecewa untuk membelinya!" _

Mata besar berwarna _emerald_ itu langsung menoleh ke pinggir jalan tepatnya pada toko yang tengah menawarkan barang dagangannya. Terlihat ramai dengan orang yang sedang memilih-milih barang disana. Seketika langkah kecil Teito terhenti, membuat Frau juga ikut terhenti.

"Ada apa, _Kuso gaki_?" tanya Frau heran, anak lelaki itu melihat Teito menunjuk salah satu lapak pedagang yang tengah ramai, lalu menatap Frau dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang penasaran, "Flau-_niichan_, dicana jual apa?" tanya anak kecil berambut coklat itu. Frau ikut menatap apa yang ditunjuk oleh Teito, "Itu hanya penjual oleh-oleh bi-,"

**Cliiiinng...~ **

Frau langsung menelan ludah saat dirinya ditatap oleh sepasang mata _emerald_ besar yang bersinar _cling-cling_ menatapnya.

Anak lelaki bermata _safir_ itu menghela nafas mengalah sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Oke! Oke! Kita lihat sebentar. Setelah itu kita harus pulang!" seru Frau akhirnya yang membuat senyuman lebar terhias di wajah mungil Teito.

"Hwaa! Ayo _Niichan_!" Teito langsung menarik tangan Frau untuk melihat toko yang ramai itu.

'_Dasar kenapa aku selalu menuruti kemauan anak ini?'_ keluh Frau yang pasrah saja ditarik oleh anak kecil yang berbeda usia 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Selamat datang, adik kecil. Kamu mau beli apa?" tanya salah satu pegawai di toko itu.

"Umm.." Teito melihat-lihat barang-barang di depannya itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan Frau menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"_Neechan_ ini apa?" tanya Teito pada pegawai itu sambil menunjuk kantung-kantung kecil berbagai warna yang diikat dengan tali dan ada lonceng kecil di kantung itu.

Pegawai perempuan itu tersenyum sambil berjongkok di hadapan Teito, "Ini namanya Jimat keselamatan, ini bisa kau simpan sendiri atau diberikan kepada orang yang kamu sayangi, adik manis,"

"Benalkah?" tanya Teito dengan wajah polos. Pegawai itu mengangguk, "Iya,"

"Aku mau, _Neechan_!" seru Teito antusias, "Baiklah, mau berapa?"

Frau menghela nafas, lalu berbalik badan melihat-lihat benda souvenir lain yang di jual di toko itu.

"Adik belinya banyak, ya. Buat siapa saja?" tanya pegawai itu sambil membungkus pesanan Teito. Teito tersenyum lebar, "Um! Untuk Ayah, Paman Labladol, Paman Bactien, Cactol-Niichan, Ouka-_chan_ dan Flau-_Niichan_! Kalena aku ingin meleka celalu cehat dan juga celamat!"

"Hehehe.. anak baik, sebagai bonus, Kakak kasih satu jimat lagi."

"Huwaa.. _sankyuu_, _Neechan_!" seru Teito dengan wajah manis.

"Kyaa! Manisnyaaa!" pegawai toko itu langsung berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala Teito dengan gemas.

"_Kuso gaki_, kau sudah belum?" tiba-tiba Frau muncul di belakang Teito.

Teito menoleh, "Flau-Niichan!"

"Cepat, kita harus kembali,"

Teito mengangguk, "Um! _Sankyuu_, _Neechan_," pamit Teito.

"Iya, mampir lagi ya, nanti,"

"Sudah dapat apa yang kau mau?" tanya Frau, Teito mengangguk sambil menyerahkan jimat berwarna kantung merah, "Ini buat Flau-_Niichan_!" seru Teito.

Frau menatap jimat di tangan mungil Teito, "Tidak mau. Hal seperti itu hanya akan menyusahkanku. Lagi pula, aku tidak suka menerima barang dengan Cuma-cuma," ujar Frau. Teito yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti berjalan, kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata hijaunya yang menatap jimat di tangannya, "Tapi, aku ingin _Niichan_ memakai ini. aku mau _Niichan_ cehat,"

"Dasar, tanpa itu aku sehat-sehat saja, kok! Cepat pulang. Kau mau dimarahi Castor-_san_?" ujar Frau sambil melangkah pergi.

Dengan kecewa karena Frau tidak menerima jimatnya, Teito berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah Frau.

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Kyaa! Ini buat ayah, Teito-_chan_?" seru Kreuz dengan mata berbinar-binar senang menatap jimat di tangannya.

"Um! Ini untuk Ayah, lalu ini untuk Paman, Paman Bactien, Ouka-_chan_ dan ini untuk Cactol-_Niichan_!" seru Teito sambil memberikan jimat-jimat yang baru saja di belinya.

"Wah, _Arigatou_ Teito-_kun_," ujar Labrador sambil menepuk lembut kepala keponakannya itu.

"Ca-cankyuu!" seru Ouka dengan wajah merona merah dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Bastien. Bastien tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah Ouka itu.

"Terimakasih, Teito-_sama_," kali ini Bastien yang berucap sambil menunduk sekilas.

Sedangkan Castor terdiam melihat jimat di tangannya, pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu menatap Teito dengan sungkan, "Maaf, ini benar-benar untuk saya?" tanya Castor dengan nada ragu. Teito menghampiri Castor, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya, "Um! Jimatnya untuk _Niichan_ cemoga celalu cehat dan celamat. Kalena cekarang kita kelualga!" seru Teito, Castor yang mendengar itu langsung mengenggam erat jimat di tangannya dan membungkuk sekilas, "Terimakasih. Akan saya jaga baik-baik, Teito-_sama_!" ujar Castor. Sejujurnya pemuda itu merasa bahagia di hatinya karena ada orang lain yang peduli padanya bertambah.

"Cama-cama, _Niichan_!"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Teito kecil kini tengah termenung di kursi taman mansion, lengan mungilnya menatap jimat di tangannya. Sebuah jimat yang seharusnya untuk seorang anak berambut pirang bernama Frau.

"Teito-_sama_?"

"Paman Bactien!" seru Teito melihat Bastien kini menghampirinya.

"Udara semakin dingin, anda tidak masuk?"

Teito menggeleng, "Tidak, Paman. Aku mau dicini cebental lagi," Bastien tersenyum melihat majikan kecilnya itu, "Anda terlihat murung, kalau tidak keberatan anda bisa cerita apapun kepada saya," ujar Bastien sambil terduduk di sebelah Teito.

Teito langsung menoleh pada Bastien, "Ano, Paman! Bagaimana membuat cala cupaya Flau-Niichan mau menelima jimat ini?" Teito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah sambil mengayunkan kakinya, "Flau-_Niichan_ tidak mau menelima jimatnya kalena katanya akan menyucahkan," keluh Teito.

Bastien tersenyum lembut mendengar itu, ia pun mengelus rambut Teito, "Baiklah akan saya bantu, Teito-_sama_,"

Teito kembali menatap Bastien dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Hontou ka?"

"Tentu, biar saya bisikan caranya," ujar Bastien, Teito mendekatkan dirinya dan Bastien mulai membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Teito menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Bagaimana, Teito-_sama_? Ok?" kata Bastien sambil memasang tanda 'ok' di jarinya.

"Um! Okey!"

OOOOOooooOOOOO

"Hah, apa?"

"Ayo kita main ticul antel, Flau-_Niichan_!" seru Teito sambil menarik lengan Frau untuk keluar mansion.

"Ticul antel? Permainan apa itu, _Kuso gaki_? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya," ujar Frau bingung.

"Itu pelmainan mencali halta kalun, _Niichan_!"

"Hah? Maksudmu _Treasure Hunter_?" agak bingung dengan nada bicara Teito yang cadel.

"Um! Ayo kita main itu! Dan ini petanya," kata Teito sambil memberi kertas ke Frau. Frau membuka kertas itu, "Kau ini, ajak Ouka atau Castor-_san_ saja sana, aku malas bermain sekarang, _Kuso gaki_," keluh Frau.

"Pokoknya ayo cali belcama! Aku maunya cama _Niichan_!" kekeh Teito.

"Tidak, aku malas keluar. Apa lagi cuacanya. Malas," ujar Frau sambil membalikan badannya untuk pergi.

**Tap! **

Teito menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, "Yacudah! Aku cali cendili!" seru Teito langsung pergi keluar mansion sendirian, Frau menoleh menatap Teito yang sudah pergi.

"Teito-_sama_ hanya ingin kau memperhatikannya, Frau," tiba-tiba Bastien muncul di hadapan Frau.

"Che, aku malas meladeni anak kecil, kakek tua!" seru Frau, "Lagi pula, dia hanya buat repot sa-,"

**Bugh! **

"_Ittai_! Sakit, tahu!" seru Frau saat kepalanya di jitak oleh Bastien.

"Kau ini tidak berubah, Frau. Pahamilah sedikit Teito-_sama_. Apa kau lupa apa yang telah kubilang padamu tentang Teito-_sama_. Suatu saat kau harus melindunginya dari apapun yang mengincarnya, kau tahu sendiri setelah mengenalnya jika Teito-_sama_ selama ini ingin mencari perhatianmu untuknya,"

Frau terdiam sambil membuang mukanya, Bastien menghela nafas, "Kalau kau paham, sekarang jemput Teito-_sama_. kau tahu, dia ingin sekali kau menerima jimat pemberiannya itu,"

Frau mendengus, "Che, dasar kakek tua cerewet!" seru Frau sambil keluar mansion untuk menyusul Teito.

Bastien tersenyum saat menatap Frau pergi, walau Frau itu luarnya kasar tapi jauh di dalamnya hatinya Frau adalah anak yang memiliki perasaan yang hangat.

"Uhh.. Telnyata Flau-Niichan tetap tidak mau, kalau begini lencananya bica gagal. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil jimatnya lagi!" seru Teito sambil membawa sekop kecil untuk mengambil kembali jimat yang di kubur sebagai pengganti harta karun. Setelah sampai, ia pun mulai menggali kembali lubang yang tadi di gali oleh Bastien. Hingga akhirnya pada kedalaman lubang 60 cm dengan diameter 30 cm ia belum juga menemukan kotak yang berisi jimatnya. Seingatnya tadi Bastien tidak mengubur terlalu dalam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada? Teitopun merasakan tangannya mulai sakit selain itu udara yang dingin karena salju juga membuat ia tambah kesusahan.

"Kotaknya mana?" tanyanya sambil terus menggalih.

"Oye!"

Teito menoleh, ternyata Frau sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa sekop yang besar.

"_Niichan_!"

"Minggir, Kuso gaki! Aku perlihatkan bagaimana cara menggali harta karun yang benar!"

Dengan perasaan senang yang hebat melihat Frau disana, Teito langsung mengangguk, "Iya, _Niichan_!"

Frau langsung menggulung mantelnya hingga siku, menghela nafas. ia pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggali, "Yosh!" dengan itu, anak berambut pirang itu langsung menggali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Teito melihat itu langsung berbinar-binar senang.

Hingga akhirnya mencapai kedalaman 1 meter dan diameter 2 meter. Akhirnya sebuah kotak berukuran 30X30 cm berwarna coklat ditemukan.

"Yosh! Kita dapat!"

"Holeee!"

Frau langsung naik ke atas sambil membawa kotak itu, "Kenapa ada kotak di dalam tanah, apa jangan-jangan ini harta karun sungguhan?" tanya Frau heran sendiri. Dia yang sudah lama tinggal di sini saja belum pernah mendengar harta karun tapi kenapa Teito yang malah tahu?

"Ayo, buka _Niichan_!" seru Teito sambil berjongkok, "Dasar, baiklah kita buka is-, apa ini? bukankah ini jimat yang kau beli tadi!" seru Frau yang melihat isi kotak itu hanya jimat. Itu pun jimat yang di beli Teito tadi siang.

"Um! Itu untuk _Niichan_!"

"Maksudku kenapa kau kubur segala, hah?"

Teito menatap Frau sambil memainkan jarinya, "Habis _Niichan_ tidak akan menelima balang cuma-cuma, jadi kata Paman Bactien halus belbuat begini cupaya _Niichan_ mau nelima jimat itu. Aku ingin _Niichan_ menyimpannya, kalena itu telima jimatnya, ya?" pinta Teito dengan mata ijo yang memohon.

'_Teito-sama hanya ingin kau memperhatikannya, Frau,'_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Bastien terlintas di pikirannya, Frau menatap jimat yang berada di kotak itu, ia pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Jimat ini akan kusimpan. Puas?"

Teito yang mendengar itu tersenyum lega sambil mengangguk, "Um! Aligatou _Niichan_!" serunya. Frau menepuk mantelnya yang agak kotor lalu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Teito, "Ayo, kita pulang, _Kuso gaki_."

Teito kembali mengangguk senang dan menyambut uluran tangan Frau, "Iya!"

"Oye' jangan bilang yang mengubur kotak tadi itu Bastien," ujar Frau. Teito tersenyum lebar, "Um! Paman yang menguburnya, _Niichan_!"

"Dasar orang tua itu. buat susah saja!" gusar Frau. ternyata lagi-lagi dia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh orangtua angkatnya itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari jika orang yang bersangkutan a.k.a Bastien tengah melihat mereka di salah satu pohon besar di sana, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti tugasmu, Frau. Sekarang kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa." Lalu pandangan mata Bastien bertumpu pada lubang yang telah digali oleh Frau, "Haha.. sepertinya aku mengubur terlalu dalam, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Ajaibnya, lubang yang dibiarkan begitu saja tetap terawat hingga 11 tahun kemudian Teito yang berumur 16 tahun apesnya terjerembab ke lubang sama yang dulu dibuat Bastien dan yang digalinya lagi dengan Frau.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO **

* * *

><p><em> <strong>(*1)<strong>_Es krim rasa lavender itu merupakan produk unggulan kota Furano saat musim panas yang terkenal sangat enak. Asli dari bunga lavender, lho..~ *****plok!

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _Yokattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...~_ **#**dilempar bata

Akhirnya bisa _publish_ ini _fanfic_. Huhuhu.. **#**nangis haru

_Gomenasai_ karena saya telah _hiatus_ lama.. m(_ _)m **#**_deep bows_

Bagaimana? Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi dalam membuat _fanfic_ agar reader semua puas dengan karya saya.. **XDD** **#**plok!

*****_Author_ digusur

Frau : "Oke, lama tidak berjumpa _reader_! Akhirnya _Author_ _baka_ itu _update_ juga! Yang kangen tenang saja! Frau-_sama_ hadir disini untuk kal-," **(**digaplok Teito**)**

Teito : "**Khng**! Kita abaikan saja uskup cabul itu. Hallo, saya akan membalas _review_ titipan dari _Author_. Umm.. yang pertama dari **Mochiyo-sama!** Anda benar sekali mengenai kedudukan di Black Hawk. Katsuragi? Hohoho.. akan muncul di chap yang entah berantah.. begitulah _Author_ bilang, lalu.." **#**baca tulisan selanjutnya**#** "**A-APA?** itu salah paham! Tidak mungkin saya menjadi suka dengan uskup cabul bin ngawur itu? _Noooooo_..~"

Frau : "Ya, ya, ya.. pesonaku memang tidak terbantahkan, fuh! Mengakulah, _Kuso gaki_, kau suka padaku...~" **#**ngedip

*****Digaplok Teito lagi

Teito : "**Khng!** Sekali lagi untuk **Mochiya-sama**, _hontou ni arigatou_ atas _review_-nya.."

Frau : "**Gwah**! _Kuso gaki_! Kau mau membunuhku, hah? **#**hiperbolis mode

Teito : "_Urusai_. Sekarang balasan _review_ da-, Umh! Hmmph! !" **#**mulut dilakban

Frau : "Kekeke.. tenanglah disana, _Kuso gaki_!" **#**sambil iket Teito di kursi

Teito : "Ummph! Hmmph! Fuuhl!" **(translete**: awas kau, Frau!**)**

Frau : "Oke, kembali lagi dengan Frau-_sama_. selanjutnya _review_ dari Nona **CherryNamiHazel**, balasan dari _Author_ _baka_ itu terimakasih atas _review_-nya. Terhibur? Tentu saja fanfic dengan _main chara_ Frau-_sama_ akan selalu membuat terhibur untuk _reader_. Fuh! **#**bangga**#** Mikage? Ou, kata _Author_ dia bakal balik. Kalau hubungan si _Kuso gaki_ dengan si bre****k Ayanami? Mungkin agak sama. Dasar si _Author baka_ ngasih penjelasan kagak jelas kayak begini," **#**geleng-geleng pala**#** "Oke, terimakasih atas _review_-nya Cherry-_chan_. Hari ini cerah. Mau minum teh denganku, Cherry-_chan_?" **#**kumat

Teito : "Dasar uskup cabul! Terima iniiii! ! !" **#**lepas dari tali, langsung _zaiphon_ Frau**#**

Frau : "_Kuso gakiiiii_~! ! !" **#**melayang dengan indah**#**

*****Duarr! jebol dinding

Teito : "Fuh. Selanjutnya _review_ dari **ArthuriaMariePendragon**. Um.. apa ini?" **#**melototin tulisan**#** "Gyaa! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku disangka suka dengan uskup cabul itu! Naruniii...~" **#**Nyamperin _Author_ sambil bawa _bascule_

Lance : **#**celinga-celinguk**#** "Wau! Hohohohoho..~ _How are you..~_ adakah yang kangen dengan diriku yang indah ini?" **#**muncul tiba-tiba. Langsung ngambil alih**#** oke! Setelah mendapat sinyal **S.O.S** dari Naruni-_chan_, balasan _review_ yang lain akan kusamapikan. Oke dari **ArthuriaMariePendragon**, terimakasih atas _review_-nya. Selanjutnya dari **z-hard**. Wau jatuh cinta? Saya memang tampan!"

**#Backsound:** Bukan ma elu!**#**

Lance : "Lho, suara dari mana, itu? Oke kita lupakan, Hahaha.. saya juga suka liat Uskup Frau menggoda Teito-_kun_! Hohoho.. Mikage kalau tidak jadi dengan Teito, sama saya juga bisa, kok! Ya'kan, Naruni-_chan_?"

Me : **#**langsung muncul setelah kabur dari Teito**#** "**What**? **Nani**? **Apa**? **Naon** **ceuk maneh**? Kau _pedo_, Lance?" **O_O"**

Lance : "Jahat! Memangnya aku sudah tua? Gini-gini umurku.."

Castor : **#**muncul tiba-tiba**#** "Lebih dari 1000 tahun,"

Me : "Denger, tuh! Saksi sejarah yang langsung bilang!" **#**nunjuk Castor

Lance : "Kalian jahat padakuh!" **#**pundung dipojokan

Castor : "Baik, saya akan membaca balasan _**review**_ selanjutnya. Masih review dari **z-hard**. Tentu saya juga akan menjaga Teito-_kun_ dari Black Hawk. Bukan cuma tonjok-tonjokan dari Teito-_kun_ tapi semua bogem, gaplokan, tendangan, ataupun hal-hal pasti akan Teito-_kun_ keluarkan. Bukan Cuma itu, saya juga akan ikut ambil andil. Haha.." **#**ketawa bahagia

Labrador : "Hehehe.. sepertinya Castor tampak senang, ya? Baiklah, terimakasih atas review-nya **z-hard**-_san_. Selanjutnya _review_ dari **ohana no haruna**, saya suka sekali dengan namamu Ohana-_san_, kau suka bunga juga? Kalau iya, berarti kita sama, lho. Mau mencoba berkebun bersama?"

Me : "Anu.. Labrador, balasan _review_-nya?"

Labrador : "Wah, gomen. Baiklah untuk Ohana-_san_. Terimakasih atas _review_-nya. Akhirnya MikaTei atau FrauTei? Hehehe.. saya rasa Teito-_kun_ bisa jadi milik kedua-duanya."

Me+Castor+Lance: "**What the**?" **#**cengo

Labrador : "Terimakasih _review_-nya, Ohana-_san_. Selanjutnya **Teika Vertrag**. Terimakasih atas _review_-nya. Silahkan _Author-san_,"

Me : "Oke, terimakasih bung Labrador," **#**plak**!#** "Sebelumnya _Hontou ni gomenasai_, untuk Teika-_chan_. _gomen_ _ne_ saya belum bisa memasukan OC ke dalam cerita ini karena beberapa faktor selain dari isi ceritanya nanti. Mohon dimaklumi.. Sekali lagi _gomenasai_. **#**_deep Bows_**#** Tapi saya senang mendapat perhatian dari anda. Sekali lagi terimakasih." **#**_long kiss_**#** *****_Author_ di bom rudal

Castor : "Baiklah. Selanjutnya dari **segawa yuki** dan **segawayuki2012**, _Author_ dengan segala keterbatasan otak yang ada, baru bisa _publish_ sekarang. Semoga memuaskan," **#**sambil senyum

Me : "Maklum saya sudah kelas 12 SMA dan harus persiapan UN," **#**pundung

Lance : "Kita tinggalkan saja _Author_ dengan deritanya. Selanjutnya dari **Yuuichi**. Terimakasih _review_-nya. Semoga puas dengan chap yang ekstra panjang ini. Hohoho..~" **#**tebar bunga

Labrador : "Terakhir dari **UzumakiKagari**, Terimakasih atas _review_-nya. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini," **#**_sweet smile_

All : "Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak dan semoga memuaskan!" **#**tereak bareng-bareng

Teito : **#**muncul dari ambang pintu**#** "Hah! Hah! Naruniii..~ akhirnya kau kutemukan!" **#**nyiapin _bascule_

Me : "Gyaa!" **#**kabur kilat

Teito : "Berhenti! **#**ngejer

Cas+Lab+Lan: "Waahh..~ Waktunya istirahat..~" **#**ikut pergi

Frau : **#**baru muncul**#** "Kemana semua orang?" **#**ditinggal sendiri

**_Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Shadow

**07-GHOST **(c)****** Yuki Amemia and Yukino Ichihara **

**HANABI (c)**** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Frau **X** Teito**/** Castor **X** Labrador

**Genre: **Romance**/**Action**/**Family**/**Angst**/**Humor **(**Dikit**)**

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, **Shou-ai,**Typo, Death Chara, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebagai permohonan maaf telah vakum lama, saya berikan **_**chapter**_** yang lebih panjang.. Terimakasih atas kunjungan **_**reader**_** di fanfic saya ini. **_**Enjoy**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Frau membaringkan Teito di atas ranjang, diselimutinya pemuda berambut coklat itu hingga sebatas dada. Teito tampak menggeliat nyaman sebelum akhirnya kembali terlelap. Mata _safir_ milik Frau menatap Teito dengan intens. Tetapi hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya pria jangkung itu berbalik dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Di ruang tamu tampak Castor dan Labrador tengah berbincang masalah penting, mereka baru mendapat kabar jika baru saja keluarga Klein atau tepatnya Fea Kreuz Klein mendapatkan surat peringatan dari Black Hawk, "Kalau keadaannya begini, kita harus kembali ke Tokyo," Labrador menatap pria berkacamata di hadapannya dengan pandangan khawatir, tak dipungkiri jika pria berkacamata itu dapat menangkap siluet bayangan kekhawatiran dalam tatapan mata _lavender_ itu.

Castor memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu menatap Labrador, "Saya mengerti kekhawatiran anda. Lalu bagaimana dengan Teito-_sama_?"

"Aku berpikir, lebih baik jika Teito-_kun_ tetap disini. Situasi di Tokyo sudah mulai gawat, kau sudah tahu bukan jika Black Hawk sudah mengirimkan surat peringatan kepada Kakak? Aku hanya takut, sesuatu yang selama ini aku bayangkan terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali," balas Labrador, pria berkulit putih itu menghampiri Castor.

Castor tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan majikannya itu, lengan Castor bergerak perlahan menyentuh wajah sebelah kiri pria manis di depannya. memberikan sebuah usapan lembut yang membuat Labrador perlahan dapat menenangkan hatinya, "Anda jangan lupa, Labrador-_sama_. Saya akan selalu berpihak pada anda dan keluarga anda apapun yang akan terjadi nanti," ujar Castor, mendengar itu Labrador tersenyum lembut, "_Arigatou_,"

**Tap! **

"Khng! _Warui_, kalau aku menganggu kalian, ya!" seru Frau yang ternyata sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang keluarga di mension itu. Membuat Castor seketika melepaskan lengannya dari wajah Labrador, sedangkan pria bermata _lavender_ itu menatap canggung Frau yang sudah masang wajah_ –Kalian ini sempat-sempatnya berduaan!-_

"Eh, Frau? Bagaimana dengan Teito-_kun_?" Labrador mengalihkan perhatian pria _blonde_ itu, Frau langsung menghela nafas berat, "Sudah tidur, tuh!" serunya sembari beranjak duduk di sofa, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia tersesat di hutan belakang mension," komen Frau.

"Kau sudah tahu jika Black Hawk mengirim surat peringatan pada Kreuz-_sama_?" tanya Castor, Labrador menatap pria berkacamata itu lalu bergantian menatap Frau yang kini tengah memantik korek api untuk merokok, "Yeah," ujarnya lalu menghisap rokok itu dan menghembuskan asapnya, "Fuh, jadi keadaanya sudah mulai gawat. Black Hawk sudah memutuskan jika target selanjutnya adalah keluarga Klein, bukan? Itu artinya dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan segera menyerang, jika kita salah langkah mungkin nasib keluarga Klein akan sama seperti keluarga Anvolt atapun keluarga-keluarga elit lainnya yang sudah menjadi korban Black Hawk itu," Frau meletakkan rokoknya di celah bibirnya, didongakkan kepalanya hingga bersandar pada sandaran sofa sedangkan mata _safir_-nya menatap tajam langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan Black Hawk melakukan ini?" tanya Labrador.

Frau mengambil rokok yang berada di mulutnya, dihisapnya kembali rokok itu lalu menegakkan kembali kepalanya, dihembuskan asap rokok itu lagi hingga mengepul di udara. Kali ini ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik pria bermata _lavender_ itu, "Itu pertanyaan sama yang sudah kedengar berkali-kali, lagi pula baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajahmu, Lab," kekeh Frau. Walaupun ia sudah lama tahu jika keluarga Klein sering menjadi incaran penjahat yang mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga Klein ataupun karena hal lain yang berhubungan dengan _'eksitensi'_ dalam bisnis. Tapi saat tahu jika Black Hawk yang kini mengincar, membuat situasi jadi sedikit berbeda.

"Frau, jangan bercanda," sahut Castor. Frau cuma diam sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku pun tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan Black Hawk selama ini. Tapi jika kusimpulkan berdasarkan kasus kriminal yang kutangani dulu, memang dilihat dari kasus yang melibatkan Black Hawk para korban adalan orang-orang penting dalam suatu perusahaan atau orang-orang penting yang berkedudukan di pemerintahan,"

"Jadi maksudmu, para korban itu saling memiliki suatu hubungan?" tanya Castor sambil menaikkan letak kaca matanya.

"Binggo, kacamata!" seru pria _blonde_ itu sambil menunjuk Castor dengan gaya jari seperti gerakan menembak.

"Suatu hubungan seperti apa?" kali ini Labrador bertanya sambil melangkah dua langkah ke arah Frau.

"Kalian tahu 15 orang korban utama adalah orang-orang yang pernah menjabat sebagai menteri dalam satu periode yang sama dan sebagian lagi adalah pemilik perusahaan kontruksi yang biasa menguasai tender?" ujar Frau, mata _safir_-nya menatap Castor dan Labrador yang hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya.

Frau beralih berdiri dan melangkah perlahan, "Singkatnya, diantara para korban memiliki rasa saling mengenal yang cukup dekat. Seperti hubungan bisnis. Yang menjadi pertanyaan.." Frau berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan Castor dan Labrador, mata _safir_-nya menatap dua orang di depannya, "Rahasia dibalik bisnis mereka. Setelah terjadi kasus penyerangan Black Hawk terkuak kabar jika semua korban Black Hawk memiliki bisnis gelap seperti perdagangan senjata, narkoba, penyelundupan barang-barang kuno, dan juga perdagangan manusia,"

Labrador langsung menatap Frau ,"Apakah itu semacam kerjasama? Ja-jangan-jangan maksudmu.."

Frau menyeringai, "Ya, Black Hawk memiliki tujuan tersembunyi dibalik kedoknya menjadi organisasi hitam sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Jika memang sejak awal berniat membunuh dan menghabisi orang-orang yang kusebutkan tadi, mereka tidak harus ikut campur dalam sindikat perdagangan gelap seperti itu, atau dibalik dari itu semua mereka hendak menyelidiki lebih dalam lagi tentang target mereka."

"Tapi, jika memang benar begitu, kakak tidak akan terlibat dalam kegiatan seperti itu," ujar Labrador yang tidak ingin membayangkan jika kakaknya adalah salah-satu orang yang terlibat sindikat perdagangan gelap.

Frau menghela nafas, "Bukan berarti Kreuz-_sama_ terlibat dalam hal itu. Aku sudah bilangkan dari awal, jika mereka memiliki tujuan lain dengan berkedok sebagai pembunuh bayaran, itu hanya trik untuk mengecoh korban selanjutnya maupun kepolisian. Aku merasa jika tujuan Black sebenarnya bukanlah sekedar membunuh, tetapi ada tujuan lain yang lebih penting dari itu,"

"Untuk apa mereka melakukan pengecohan seperti itu? Bukankah terlihat aneh mereka melakukan hal yang merepotkan itu, jika memang dari awal mereka mengincar orang-orang tertentu yang berpengaruh tinggi," komen Castor, pria berambut _scarlet_ itu memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum menatap Frau.

Frau memasukkan kedua lengannya dalam kantung mantelnya, "Hahh.. aku akan sudah bilang, jika aku belum mengetahui dengan jelas tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Lagi pula, kita juga harus mencari tahu siapa yang telah membayar Black Hawk untuk mengincar Kreuz-_sama_,"

"Kalau begitu, besok kita harus kembali ke Tokyo," ujar Labrador yang membuat 2 orang pria lain kini menatapnya, "Kita semua?" tanya Frau, labrador menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku dan Castor yang akan kembali besok. Kau dan Teito-_kun_ tetap disini sampai keadaan membaik. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini," gumam pria bermata _lavender_ itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut kembali, Paman,"

**Deg! **

"Teito-_kun_?" Labrador sedikit terkejut melihat Teito kini berdiri di ambang pintu, mata _emerald_-nya terlihat menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Perlahan Teito melangkah mendekati 3 orang pria di ruangan keluarga mension itu.

"Maaf jika aku menguping pembicaraan Paman, tapi aku akan ikut kembali ke Tokyo apapun yang terjadi besok," ujar Teito dengan nada yakin sambil menatap bergantian orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Teito-_kun_, tapi ini sangat berbahaya," halau Labrador, meyakinkan Teito agar membatalkan kepulangannya ke Tokyo.

Teito menatap Labrador, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Paman. Walaupun Paman tidak akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku tapi aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Bukan maksudku untuk membantah perintah Paman. Hanya saja, bukankah kita adalah keluarga? Jadi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kita harus selalu bersama. Aku tidak mau hanya sekedar diam dan menonton dari sini. Lagi pula diincar orang seperti ini, aku sudah terbiasa sejak dari dulu. Selain itu, aku bukanlah seorang pengecut!"

"Teito-_kun_, tapi.." pria bermata _lavender_ itu tampak ragu jika ia membolehkan Teito ikut kembali ke Tokyo.

**Set!**

Labrador langsung menoleh pada Castor saat pria berambut _scarlet_ itu menepuk bahunya pelan, sebuah senyuman terlihat dari wajah Castor dan terpantulkan di mata _lavender_-nya. Seolah aura wajah pria berkacamata itu berkata, _tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. _

"Tapi.." Labrador tetap meragukan keputusan Teito itu.

"Paman," panggil Teito yang dapat melihat kegalauan di wajah Pamannya itu.

**Puk! **

"Hegh! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" Teito berseru saat kepalanya ditepuk dan rambutnya di acak-acak oleh pria berambut _blonde_ yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Lab. Kau lupa siapa aku? Kalau kau menganggap _Kuso gaki_ ini dalam bahaya jika kembali ke Tokyo nanti, berarti kau meragukan kemampuanku. Jadi jangan khawatir!" seru Frau langsung tersenyum sinis khasnya.

"Frau.." Labrador tampak memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu menatap Teito, pemuda mungil itu langsung membalas tatapan Pamannya itu dengan yakin. Labrador tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan bertindak gegabah, ya."

Mendengar itu, garis bibir Teito tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kelegaan, "Iya! Teriamakasih, Paman!"

Castor berseru, "Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita semua istirahat. Karena besok kita akan bersiap kembali ke Tokyo," Labrador dan Teito mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," ujar Frau langsung melangkah keluar ruang keluarga ke arah kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Frau! Paman, Castor-_san_, _oyasumi_!" pamit Teito langsung mengejar Frau yang sudah pergi duluan.

Setelah Frau dan Teito pergi, Castor kembali menatap majikannya itu yang terlihat masih termenung, "Apakah anda masih khawatir?" tanya Castor yang membuat Labrador langsung tersentak kaget dan menatap Castor agak canggung, "Sedikit. Tapi setidaknya perasaanku sudah membaik sekarang. Nah, kita juga harus istirahat," balas Labrador sambil melangkah pergi. Castor mengangguk, "_Ha'i_."

"Kau harus benar-benar tidur, ya. Aku tahu, belakangan ini kau jarang tidur, Castor," ujar Labrador sambil melangkah. Mendengar itu pria bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum, "Ya, Labrador-_sama_." balas Castor, kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Frau, tunggu!"

"Apaan, sih?" gerutu Frau yang baru akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pria berambut pirang itu membalikan badannya menghadap Teito.

Teito tampak bingung memikirkan kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan, Frau memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir mengenai apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu, "Cepatlah, _Kuso gaki_! Kau mau menyampaikan apa?" tanya Frau.

Teito agak menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum menatap Frau, "Terimakasih!" serunya kemudian.

"Huh?"

"Kau tadi sudah membantuku meyakinkan Paman dan juga aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku saat tersesat di hutan tadi. Terimakasih, Frau," ujar Teito. Tatapan mata _emerald_ itu melembut menatap Frau. Pria jangkung itu agak tertegun mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Teito. Perlahan Frau menggerakkan lengannya menepuk kepala Teito dan sekali lagi mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya, "Iya, ya, ya adik kecil. Nah, sekarang kau pergi tidur sana!"

**Ctak!**

"Grr.. Hei! Kau ini berbicaralah yang sopan! Aku baru saja mengucapkan terimaksih kepadamu, setidaknya kau balas lebih baik lagi!" protes pemuda mungil itu sambil menepis lengan Frau yang masih betah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Keh," Frau terkekeh.

**Ctak! **

"Reaksi macam apa itu, hah?" kesal Teito melihat Frau malah seperti menertawakan tingkahnya barusan.

Frau menghentikan kekehannya lalu maju mendekati Teito, "Aku sudah bilang dari awalkan? Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi nanti, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun. Jangan membuatku harus berulang kali mengucapkannya, _Kuso gaki_,"

"Ba-_baka_! Kau sendiri jangan semudah itu mengatakannya!" ucap Teito, pemuda mungil itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin menatap Frau yang kini sudah berada dekat tepat di hadapannya, "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sampai mati," gumamnya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Frau tersenyum kecil, "Hei, Teito. Dongakkan wajahmu," kata Frau, Teito yang mendengar itu langsung mendongak, terlebih Frau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya bukan _Kuso gaki_ seperti biasanya, "A-apa?" tanya Teito.

**Cup!**

Pemuda mungil itu tak sempat bereaksi saat melihat Frau membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tanpa terduga tiba-tiba dahinya dikucup oleh pria bermata _safir_ itu. Sekali lagi pemirsa, dikecup oleh Frau. Kedua mata _emerald_ Teito langsung membesar menyadari hal itu.

Hanya kecupan sesaat, Frau langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "_Oyasumi!_" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Frau langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Teito hanya membeku, lalu dengan horror ia membalikkan badannya setelah itu menggerakkan lengannya menyentuh dahi yang baru saja dikecup oleh Frau. Tanpa ia sadari semburat merah timbul menghiasi wajahnya.

**Countdown...**

_3... _

_2.. _

_1._

"Gyaaaaa! ! ! !"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat merdu nan menggelegar cetar membahana diseluruh penjuru mension keluarga Klein yang berada di kota Furano itu, bahkan membuat Labrador dan Castor yang baru sampai kamar mereka yang posisinya kebetulan bersebelahan dapat mendengar suara teriakan histeris Teito dengan jelas itu langsung saja bergegas ke arah sumber teriakan yang dipastikan dari Teito.

"Teito-_kun_!"

"Teito-_sama_!"

Labrador dan Castor langsung panik saat menemukan Teito terkapar di depan kamar Frau dengan wajah memerah dan kedua matanya tampak membentuk spiral yang berputar-putar. Sedangkan Frau hanya terkekeh geli dari balik pintu kamarnya.

**. **

**.**

**. **

"Tanpa Haruse, memang terasa sangat dingin," ujar seorang pemuda mungil berambut kepang yang melihat penjuru kota malam di atas atap sebuah gedung mewah. Mata berwarna sakuranya menatap hingar-bingar kota yang tampak bercahaya terang yang cahayanya sangat kontras dengan warna langit malam yang begitu gelap.

"Queen...~ mau aku yang menghangatkanmu...~?" baru saja akan memeluk pemuda mungil itu, lengan pemuda yang dipanggil Queen itu sudah terlebih dahulu menabok keras wajah pria itu.

"Aihh..~ pukulannya terasa sangat menggelora!" ujar pria berambut hitam itu yang tak peduli jika sekarang lubang hidungnya kini mengeluarkan cairan merah yang membentuk angka sebelas.

"Heh, jangan coba-coba mengusikku, Joker," ketus Queen yang memiliki nama asli Kuroyuri itu.

Joker a.k.a Hyuga itu berseru, "Heee.. tapi kalau tidak mengusik orang, hidupku akan terasa hampa, Queen..~"

"Langsung saja pada pembicaraan, Joker. Kau tahu'kan kalau aku benci basa-basi," ujar Kuroyuri tajam. Hyuga tetap memasang tatapan santai, "Bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya Aya-_tan_ akan ikut dalam misi kali ini, lho..~"

Pemuda bermata sakura itu langsung menoleh tak percaya, "Apa?"

"Iyaaa..~ jadi Aya-_tan_ kemungkinan akan ikut dalam misi penghabisan keluarga Klein, Queen..~" ujar pria berkacamata kotak hitam itu sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Zehel sampai membuat AS-_sama_ turun tangan?" tanya Kuroyuri sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyuga, walaupun ia senang bisa langsung bekerja sama dengan pimpinan yang sangat dihormatinya itu tapi jika ini sudah menyangkut masalah Zehel, pemuda mungil itu tidak mau siapapun bahkan AS ikut campur, Hyuga masang tampang mikir, "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Kau tahu'kan akhir-akhir ini Aya-_tan_ tidak mau ikut bermain jika target kita biasa saja," ujar Hyuga.

Kuroyuri terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap kota di bawah gedung itu, "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangguku untuk membunuh Zehel. Walaupun hal ini akan membuatku melanggar tujuan awal kita sebagai Black Hawk, tapi aku ingin Zehel mati di tanganku. Dendam King harus aku balaskan!" ujar Kuroyuri. Hyuga melangkah untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kuroyuri.

"Aku mendengar terakhir AS-_sama_ turun tangan langsung adalah 5 tahun yang lalu, Bukankah targetnya Fea Kreuz Klein juga?" ujar Kuroyuri.

"Ya, waktu itu Aya-_tan_ menerima misi itu, tetapi karena ada seseorang yang menarik baginya dibandingkan dengan Fea Kreuz Klein. Haha.. kalau diingat-ingat waktu itu Aya-_tan_ malah tidak membunuh Fea Kreuz Klein yang menjadi target sebenarnya. Ia malah membunuh _bodyguard_-nya saja," ujar pria berambut hitam itu sambil mengambil permen lolipop rasa anggur dari saku mantelnya, "Mau?" tawarnya pada Kuroyuri, "Mau kubantai, Joker?" ancam Kuroyuri sambil tersenyum _'manis'_ pada Hyuga, "Rasanya aku ingin cepat-capat menghabisi _mereka _semua," gumam Kuroyuri.

"Hahaha.." Hyuga malah tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengantungi permennya, "Yup! Kau tahu sendiri'kan pembunuh bayaran hanyalah kedok? Tujuan sebenarnya kita bukan sekedar menjadi pesuruh untuk membunuh tapi membalas _'kecurangan'_ dimasa lalu? Selain itu kita bisa bermain dan mendapat banyak sekali uang! Tapi bagaimanapun juga keluarga Klein terlibat dengan kejadian kampung halaman kita 16 tahun lalu yang dianggap _Neotropolis(__***)**_ dan tepat 5 tahun yang lalu sempat kita incar lalu kali ini ada Zehel, sepertinya waktu akan terulang lagi. Selain itu, ada orang yang kebetulan membayar kita karena memiliki masalah pribadi dengan keluarga Klein itu sendiri. Yaa.. sekali mendayung dua, tiga pulau terlampaui. Kita dapat uang dan target lenyap. Selain itu, mungkin dendam kita sedikit terbalaskan," Hyuuga terdiam sebentar, matanya menatap tajam langit yang terhalangi oleh kacamata hitamnya, "Lagi pula, jika kita tidak dipungut oleh _orang itu_, mungkin kita semua sudah lama mati. Melanjutkan menjadi pembunuh bayaran atas nama Black Hawk bukankah sudah takdir kita setelah bertemu _orang itu_?"

Kuroyuri memejamkan matanya sekilas, "Kau benar, Joker. Tapi nanti tidak akan terulang hal yang sama seperti kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu,"

Hyuga menyeringai, "Queen tidak tahu, ya? Kalau orang yang terbunuh oleh Aya-tan 5 tahun yang lalu adalah Ayah angkat dari Zehel?"

Kuroyuri mendengus mendengar itu, "Aku sudah tahu, kok. Hanya saja, jika memang terulang, tidak akan sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Karena Zehel akan lenyap di tanganku,"

"Hee.. percaya diri sekali.. hebat!"

Pemuda mungil itu melirik Hyuga, "Kau juga melupakan tujuan awal kita, Joker. Yaa.. Lagi pula, _orang itu_ telah menyerahkan segalanya termaksud Black Hawk. Setidaknya, kita harus membalas kebaikkan dan dendam _orang itu_ yang telah menyelamatkan kita, dan sudah menjadi Ayah untuk kita,"

Joker memejamkan matanya, direntangkan kedua tangannya agak lebar, "Kebaikkan Ayah ya, Queen?" tanya Hyuuga tanpa ada maksud untuk meminta jawaban, karena pria berambut hitam itu sudah tahu jawabannya, " Hmm.. rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara kampung halaman kita, indah sekali.." gumam pria itu.

Kuroyuri hanya melirik tingkah pria di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya kembali larut dalam pikirannya lagi, "Kau benar, Joker."

**Cklek!**

"Syukurlah, aku menemukan kalian disini, Joker, Queen," ujar Konatsu yang merupakan Jack dalam Black Hawk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampiri 2 orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Yo, Jack! Ada kabar lain?" tanya Hyuga sambil berbalik menatap Konatsu yang merupakan Jack dalam Black Hawk itu, Konatsu menatap Joker, "Ya, aku baru saja mendapat kabar jika kepolisian sudah bergerak secara diam-diam mengawasi gerakan kita setelah Klein mendapat surat peringatan Black Hawk," balas Jack yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Joker, "Heee.. sesuai rencana, permainan akan menjadi menarik!" seru Joker sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya, "Sebentar lagi, kampung halaman kita akan kembali dan juga kita hancurkan kepolisian atas nama Ayah," ujar Joker, semilir angin berhembus melarutkan suasana malam kala itu.

.

.

.

_/Lapor, Lance-Taichou. Surat peringatan Black Hawk sudah diamankan dan sekarang sedang dilakukan penyidikan kapan dan darimana surat itu dikirimkan!/_

Lapor salah seorang anggota polisi yang bertugas menyelidiki kasus itu melalui handphone, "Oke, kirimkan hasilnya nanti padaku," balas pimpinan penyelidik itu,

_/Baik!/_

Sambungan terputus, pimpinan penyelidik yang sebenarnya adalah Lance itu melirik seorang gadis berambut sakura yang duduk manis di hadapannya, terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja bundar sedang, "Bagaimana, Ouka-_chan_? kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Lance pada gadis itu.

Ouka balas menatap Lance, "Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun, Lance-_Taichou_. Sebelum hasil penyelidikan surat itu aku terima,"

"Benar juga, lagi pula sepertinya akan sulit jika surat peringatan ini sama yang selama ini dikeluarkan Black Hawk, mereka memakai suatu media agar sidik jari mereka tidak tertinggal dan bukti-bukti yang lain sama sekali tidak mendukung. Wajar, mereka penjahat profesional dan mustahil berbuat hal ceroboh sekecil apapun," Lance meletakan lengan kirinya di atas meja sedangkan lengan kanannya menumpu wajahnya, "Kukira tindak-tanduk Black Hawk akan berhenti karena pemimpin mereka telah tewas saat pembekukkan 3 tahun yang lalu,"

"Anda pernah mendengar serangga yang tetap bertahan walau telah kehilangan kepalanya, _Taichou_? Kurasa, walau pemimpin mereka tidak ada, asalkan masih memiliki tubuh dan kaki, mereka akan terus bergerak sampai tujuan mereka tercapai," komen Ouka. Lance menghela nafas lalu menatap kembali gadis di hadapannya, "Kau benar sekali, Ouka-_chan_. mungkin seperti Kecoa pengganggu yang tetap hidup walau kehilangan kepalanya,"

"Ke-kecoa, ya?" ujar Ouka, pria berambut pirang berponi sulur itu lalu tersenyum sinis, "Tapi kau juga pasti tahu'kan? Kecoa yang kehilangan kepalanya tetap akan mati setelah beberapa jam? Kurasa eksitensi Black Hawk yang sehebat apapun itu tidak akan lama," ujar Lance, lalu tatapannya beralih ke gadis di hadapannya, "Aiihh..~ _kawaii_..~ kau cocok sekali memakai baju itu, Ouka-_chan_..~" seru Lance.

Gadis itu tersenyum sungkan, "Te-terimakasih, Lance-_Taichou_. Tapi apa ini tidak apa-apa? Sampai anda sendiri yang memilihkan pakaian ini untuk saya?" balas Ouka. Gadis itu memang tampil sangat manis sekarang, rambut berwarna sakura miliknya yang biasanya selalu dikuncir kuda atau tersanggul, kini terkuncir 2 dengan aksesoris rambut yang cantik. Ouka yang biasanya hanya memakai baju resmi kepolisian, sekarang tampil berbeda. Gadis itu memakai baju berwarna biru muda berlengan panjang dan renda putih yang melingkari bagian leher baju itu serta pita yang senada dengan warna bajunya dengan warna biru gelap di pinggir pita, serta kancing-kancing kecil yang menghiasi bajunya. Lalu rok sailor berwarna putih awan 5 cm di atas lutut. Sebuah sepatu boots warna putih menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

"Hohoho.. tidak ada yang berlebihan kok, Ouka-_chan_..~ Lihatlah, kau juga harus bisa sedikit santai seperti aku ini. Sebelum nanti kita benar-benar sibuk. _Enjoy_, oke!" seru Lance langsung mengibaskan poni sulur pohonnya dengan bangga.

Ouka tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah atasannya itu, "Iya," ujarnya lalu menatap jalan yang terlihat dari dalam cafe itu. Mata sakuranya perlahan menatap ke arah langit yang menampakan warna cerah yang memikat, jika diingat gadis itu sudah jarang melihat langit yang berwarna biru secara langsung seperti ini. Awan-awan besar yang perlahan mulai berarak terbasahi oleh sinar matahari. Gadis itu yakin, di manapun orang itu berada, langit ini.. masih tetap sama.. tak akan berubah.. walaupun berbeda tempat tapi langit yang menaungi mereka masih tetaplah langit yang sama.

"Ouka-_chaann_..~"

Ouka menoleh saat dirinya dipanggil oleh Lance, "_Ha'i_, maaf!" serunya langsung.

"_Yare-yare_..~ untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Ouka-_chan_? Ada yang kau lamunkan?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Ya. Hanya kenangan masa lalu," ucapnya, sebelum meminum _apple juice_ miliknya lalu menatap langit lagi. Lance menghela nafas mengerti, "Begitu, ya."

'_Kali ini akan kulindungi keluarga Klein. Aku berjanji padamu, Paman Bastien!'_ seru Ouka dalam hati.

**. **

**. **

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menutup lembaran dokumen di depannya, sambil menghela nafas ia pun memutar kursinya. Dilepaskannya kacamata yang sejak kemarin terus melekat di wajahnya. Mungkin ia butuh istirahat karena dari kemarin dan hingga pagi menjelang siang begini masih berkutat di ruangan kerjanya tanpa istirahat. Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Tugasnya memang terhitung berat. Lagi pula, pemuda itu juga memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah lain yang kini menghinggapi bisnis keluarganya.

**Tok! Tok! **

"Masuk!" ujarnya lalu memutar kursinya lagi ke tempat semula. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang bersanggul. Dengan membawa secangkir teh di sebuah nampan.

"Pagi, Hakuren. Ibu bawakan teh hijau untukmu,"

"Ibunda!" seru pemuda bermarga Oak itu tak bisa menutupi raut senangnya melihat siapa yang datang. Langsung saja pemuda itu berdiri dan menghampiri Ibunya itu.

"Kenapa Ibunda tidak bilang kalau akan kemari? Kalau Ibunda memberitahu, aku akan langsung menjemput Ibunda!" ujar Hakuren. Hakuren mengerutkan alis heran saat melihat Ibunya itu menggelengkan kepala, "Itu tidak perlu. Lagi pula Hakuren, kau harus istirahat. Lihat, kantung matamu mulai terlihat," ujar sang Ibunda. Hakuren tersenyum, "Ini bukan masalah. Lagi pula, aku masih tetap tidak menyangka Ibunda sampai datang ke Kyoto pagi-pagi begini," ujar Hakuren sembari menuntun sang Ibu untuk duduk di sofa ruangan kerjanya itu.

Wanita berambut pirang tersanggul itu menaruh nampan di meja dekat sofa, lalu kemudian dengan anggun duduk di sofa, "Walaupun begitu, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu, nak."

Hakuren terduduk di samping Ibunya itu, "Iya, Bunda. Aku tahu maksud Ayah menempatkanku di perusahaan ini. karena itulah, aku tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam menjalankannya," balas Hakuren, tangannya meraih lengan Ibunya lalu digenggam dengan lembut seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Memang pekerjaan yang diberikan Ayahnya itu terhitung berat karena ia diserahkan sebuah perusahaan yang bisa dibilang hampir bangkrut. Entahlah. Apakah Ayahnya hanya mengetesnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun agar keberadaan dan kemampuannya diakui oleh Ayahnya. Ya. Itulah tujuannya.

Ibunya menghela nafas mengerti lalu tersenyum lembut, "Ya. Kerjakan apapun yang kau sukai Hakuren. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu, karena itulah tugas seorang Ibu untuk terus mendukung anaknya,"

"Ibunda..." gumam pemuda bermata violet itu. hakuren menundukkan kepalanya, _'Walaupun aku berhasil, Ayah tidak akan mengakuiku. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk terus membuat diriku berkembang, sampai Ayah mengakuiku secara langsung,'_ ujar Hakuren dalam hati.

**Set! **

"Eh?" Hakuren tersentak saat sebuah lengan mengusap rambutnya lembut, senyum lembut kembali terukir di wajah pemuda bermarga Oak itu saat melihat wajah Ibunda yang sangat disayanginya itu mengusap rambutnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nee, Ibunda?" panggil Hakuren.

"Hm?"

Hakuren tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bolehkah aku tidur dipangkuan Bunda?" tanya Hakuren, sang Ibu yang mulanya tidak menyangka dengan permintaan putranya itu agak terpaku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja boleh," ujar wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada lembut.

Hakuren mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil posisi dengan menaiki sofa yang cukup panjang itu lalu berbaring dan perlahan menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuan Ibunya. Kembali lengan Ibunya itu mengusap rambutnya hingga membuat ia tenang dan nyaman.

"Istirahatlah, Hakuren. Ibu akan menemanimu disini," ujar wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada lembut, seperti tersihir, pemuda itu perlahan merasa mengantuk dan sepasang mata _violet_ menutup bersamaan suara nafas yang berhembus beraturan menandakan kelelapan telah menyelimuti pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Mension Klein_ **

"_Okaerinasai_, Labrador-_sama_, Teito-_sama_!" seru Athena dan Libelle saat melihat majikannya tiba di rumah.

"_Tadaima_, Athena-_san_, Libelle-_san_," balas Teito.

"Tadaima," balas Labrador, "Dimana Kakak?" tanyanya kemudian pada kedua maid itu. Sambil membantu Castor dan Frau membawa barang-barang, Libelle menjawab, "Maaf, Labrador-_sama_. Tuan besar sedang keluar, beliau bilang akan kembali sebelum makan malam," ujar Libelle.

"Sendiri?" tanya Labrador lagi.

"Tidak, Labrador-_sama_. Tuan besar ditemani dengan 2 orang _bodyguard_," kali ini Athena yang menjawab.

Mendengar hal itu, tetap membuat Labrador khawatir. Ia pun mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya berniat untuk menghubungi sang Kakak, setelah sedikit menjauh pria manis itu mulai menelpon.

"Si Lab itu terlalu khawatiran," ujar Frau. Castor menyikut pinggang pria _blonde_ itu, "Jaga bicaramu, Frau. Rasa khawatir Labrador-sama itu sudah sewajarnya," ujar Castor sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Cih, dasar kau ini. Sudah, aku masuk duluan. _Kuso gaki_ mau sampai kapan kau berdiri mematung begitu, hah?" ujar pria jangkung itu sambil memasuki mension.

**Ctak! **

"_Urusai_! Kau sendiri cuma barang-barang punyamu saja yang kau bawa masuk!" omel Teito, sebenarnya Teito agak bingung harus menghadapi Frau seperti apa. terlebih karena kejadian di Hokkaido kemarin.

Frau menoleh menatap Teito, "Huh? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk membawa barang-barangmu begitu, _Kuso gaki_?"

"Memang sudah seharusnya'kan!" seru Teito kesal, _uhh_.. ingin rasanya Teito melempar koper miliknya ke arah wajah pria jangkung itu.

"Ck. Bawa saja sendiri, anak manja," decak Frau lalu kembali berjalan masuk.

**Ctak! Ctak! **

Oke, Frau memang pandai membuat pemuda mungil itu kesal sampai ubun-ubun, "Frau!" panggil Teito.

Sekali lagi Frau menoleh, "Apa Kus-,"

**Bagh! **

Sebuah koper sedang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Frau. Akhirnya keinginan Teito untuk melempar kopernya tepat di wajah Frau itu tercapai juga. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah pemuda mungil itu, "Fuh. Rasakan!" balas Teito, lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa memasuki rumah.

"_Itte_.. _itte_.. awas saja kau _Kuso gaki_! Tunggu pembalasan dariku!" seru Frau murka, Teito yang sudah menaiki tangga menoleh ke arah Frau yang sudah berkoar-koar.

"Weeek," Teito menjulurkan lidah lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

**Ctak! **

"Grr! Awas kau, _Kuso gaki_!" seru Frau membara atas pernyataan perang terang-terangan dari Teito itu.

Sedangkan Castor hanya menggelengkan kepala sudah biasa dengan situasi antar _Tom and Jerry_ versi Frau dan Teito itu, pandangannya kembali teralih pada Labrador yang tampaknya masih menelpon dan pria berambut _scarlet_ itu hanya sabar menunggu hingga Labrador menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana, Labrador-_sama_?" tanya Castor saat Labrador menyudahi pembicaraannya, pria manis itu menghampiri Castor lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Castor, "Tak apa, Kakak sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," ujar Labrador.

Castor melepaskan mantel miliknya lalu menyematkannya pada Labrador, membuat pria manis itu menatap Castor dengan sepasang mata _lavender_-nya, "Kalau begitu, kita menunggu di dalam. Udara sudah semakin dingin dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda, Labrador-_sama_," kata Castor sambil menuntun Labrador untuk masuk.

Labrador tertawa kecil, "_Ha'i_. _Arigatou_, Castor,"

Saat mereka berdua baru melintasi pintu masuk, Athena menghampiri mereka berdua, "_Sumimasen_, Labrador-_sama_,"

"Iya?" sahut Labrador.

"Maaf Labrador-_sama_, ada tamu yang sedang menunggu,"

"Tamu? Siapa?" ujar Labrador heran sambil menatap Castor yang juga menatapnya.

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Hahh.." Teito menghela nafas lelah ketika dirinya sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, liburan yang ekspres tapi mungkin menjadi liburan tersial baginya. Teito pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Gelapnya," ujarnya saat memasuki kamarnya, mungkin karena jendela besar di kamarnya itu tidak dibuka dan tertutupi hordeng berwarna biru _donker_ jadi wajar saja kalau kamarnya menjadi gelap. Ia pun melangkah untuk menyalakan lampu karena memang hari sudah semakin senja.

"Hari ini makan malam di kamar mungkin tidak buruk. Lagi pula, aku lagi kesal dengan Fu-Umph!"

Teito terbelalak kaget saat ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Ditambah dengan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap karena belum sempat Teito nyalakan lampunya. Bagaimana ini? jangan-jangan orang ini adalah pembunuh bayaran? Atau Black Hawk? Celaka! Pemuda mungil itu langsung meronta sebisanya.

"Diamlah. Atau kau mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, hm?"

Teito merinding saat suara berat itu terdengar di pendengarannya. Sial!

Akhirnya Teito mengambil sifat _kooperatif_ sembari memikirkan hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan selanjutnya atau mungkin ada yang merasakan jika dirinya dalam bahaya. Atau kalaupun sampai hal buruk terjadi padanya, orang pertama yang bakal ia gentayangi adalah Frau! Lihat saja nanti. Kenapa Frau? Tentu saja karena Frau menduduki peringkat pertama orang yang selalu membuat ia kesal.

"Bagus. Diamlah seperti itu," ujar orang itu sambil bergesar ke arah tembok, Teito tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan orang itu lakukan yang jelas, ia sedang bersiap-siap mengeluarkan serangan. Pemuda mungil itu baru akan mengeluarkan serangan dikejutkan dengan lampu kamarnya yang menyala dan perlahan orang itu melepaskan bekapannya pada Teito. Menyadari keganjilan, pemuda mungil itu langsung memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat sosok orang yang telah menyerangnya dengan jelas.

"Yo, Teito! Apa kabar? Hehehe.."

Wajah itu.. suara itu.. cengiran itu..

"Mikage!" saking senangnya, Teito langsung melompat untuk memeluk Mikage. Saking kuatnya hingga membuat Mikage tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan teito yang berada di atasnya.

"Huwoo! Teito!" kaget Mikage yang tidak menyangka akan reaksi Teito yang langsung menghambur memeluknya seperti itu.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali?" seru Teito dalam pelukannya pada Mikage. Pemuda mungil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu.

Mikage tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Teito itu, "Maaf,"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" seru Teito sambil menggeleng di dalam pelukan itu.

"Hehehe.. kau ingat, itu kata yang sama yang kau katakan di Bandara dulu," ujar Mikage. Tidak ada balasan dari Teito, "Yaa.. dipeluk dalam posisi seperti ini, tidak buruk juga. Aku rindu padamu, Teito." ujar Mikage lagi.

"_Baka_!" seru pemuda mungil itu lagi dengan nada kesal lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari atas pemuda bermata coklat madu itu, "Kenapa selama di Paris kau tidak menghubungi atau memberiku kabar?" ujar Teito sambil duduk di sisi ranjang _king-size_ miliknya. Mikage tahu jika pemuda mungil di dekatnya itu sedang marah. Ia pun bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri Teito.

"Soal itu, sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit ingin iseng padamu," ujar Mikage sambil berlutut di depan Teito yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

Teito mengerutkan alisnya makin kesal, "Iseng katamu?" desisnya tajam, membuat Mikage _sweatdrop_. Oke, mungkin _mood_ Teito sekarang tidak berteman untuk diajak bercanda dan sialnya Mikage baru menyadarinya. Baiklah, bahaya tingkat 3 mulai mengancam.

"Ahaha.." Mikage tertawa hambar, "Awalnya seminggu aku di Paris, keadaan _Kaasan_ berangsur membaik dan bahkan sudah diijinkan untuk dirawat jalan. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, kesehatan _Kaasan_ semakin membaik dan dokter bilang jika Kaasan sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Saat itu, aku hendak menghubungimu, tapi aku berpikir mungkin tunggu sebentar lagi karena aku memikirkan sesuatu!" seru Mikage.

"Memikiran apa?" tanya Teito, Mikage meraih lengan kanan Teito lalu digenggamnya, "Setelah Kaasan benar-benar pulih, aku mencoba meminta _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ untuk mengijinkan aku tinggak di Jepang. Dan mereka menyetujuinya!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolak untuk tinggal di Paris dan memilih untuk tinggal di Jepang walaupun seorang diri, karena mungkin akan menjadi kejutan untukmu, makanya aku memutuskan tidak menghubungimu sampai aku kembali ke Jepang. Hehehe.." setelah berkata seperti itu, Mikage nyengir lebar.

**Tuk**!

Teito mengetuk pelan kepala Mikage dengan lengan kirinya, "Kau ini bodoh," komen Teito.

Mikage malah nyengir lebar kemudian kembali bangkit dan mendorong dengan perlahan tubuh Teito hingga berbaring di ranjang dan menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

"Aaa..~ _Aitakatta_, Teitooo..~" seru Mikage gemas.

"Eh-hei! Aku tidak bisa bernafas kau peluk begini, Mikage! Lagi pula kau ini berat!" protes Teito.

"Tapi aku kengeeenn berat! Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini," seru Mikage lagi sembari tetap pada posisinya memeluk Teito di atas ranjang.

"Oye, Mikage! Berat, _baka_!"

Semenatra itu, Frau yang tadinya mengantarkan koper sempat pula hendak masuk saat dirasanya Teito dalam bahaya. Namun diurungkannya saat ia melihat lampu menyala dan melihat semuanya, terdiam cukup lama di depan kamar Teito itu akhirnya memilih menutup kamar yang memang belum ditutup sejak tadi, lalu meninggalkan sebuah koper di depan kamar Teito, dan beranjak turun kembali ke lantai bawah.

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu, Mikage-_kun_?" tanya Kreuz saat makan malam.

"Sudah memulih, Paman. Sekarang _Kaasan_ sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti semula," jawab Mikage, Kreuz mengangguk, "_Sou ka_. Syukurlah kalau begitu, rencanamu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Iya, setelah diijinkan tinggal di Jepang, rencananya saya akan melanjutkan sekolah disini hingga selesai,"

"Begitu. Berjuanglah, Mikage-_kun_," ujar Kreuz. Mikage mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Paman!" sahut Mikage. Lalu pandangan Kreuz teralih pada Teito yang duduk di samping Mikage, "Teito-_chaaann_..~ bagaimana liburanmu di Hokkaido?" tanya Kreuz mulai OOC.

Teito menghentikan acara makannya, lalu menatap Ayahnya itu, "Cukup menyenangkan, Ayah," ujarnya.

"Hahh.. padahal aku ingin sekali ikut liburan dengan kalian," keluh kreuz.

Labrador menatap sang Kakak, "Aniki, setelah ini bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Labrador tanpa melepas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ung?" sahut Kreuz dengan wajah polos.

"Setelah ini bisa bicara sebentar?" ulang Labrador lagi yang membuat Keuz merinding mendengarnya, tentu saja sebagai Kakak, kreuz tahu betul bagaimana sifat Labrador, "I-iya,"

"Baiklah. Teito-_kun_, Mikage-_kun_, Paman selesai duluan," ujar Labrador lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Castor di belakangnya.

Setelah Labrador pergi, Kreuz menghela nafas, "Hahh.. kalau begitu, Ayah juga. Habiskan makan malam kalian, ya." Ujar pria berambut pirang pucat itu sambil meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti dengan Libelle dan Athena di belakangnya. Kini tinggalah Teito dan Mikage berdua di ruangan makan itu.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh," komen Mikage yang belum tahu situasi yang telah terjadi di keluarga Klein.

Teito menghentikan lagi aktivitas makan malamnya dan malah menatap sup _seafood_ miliknya.

"Teito?" panggil Mikage saat mendapati Teito malah melamun, Teito memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu menatap Mikage, "Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Mikage. Sebaiknya kita habiskan makan malamnya," ujar Teito, Mikage yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan alis bingung, lalu terdiam dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Teito menghela nafas pelan, saat kembali akan melanjutkan makan malamnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah lengan yang muncul dan menyomot udang dari sup _seafood_-nya.

"Gyaa!" seru Teito, tersangka penyomotan yang ternyata Frau itu mengunyah udang yang di ambilnya dari mangkuk milik Teito, "Um, enak! Masakan Libelle-_san_ selalu enak dari dulu!" seru Frau yang tidak memperdulihkan pemuda mungil yang tengah berasap kesal. Mikage langsung menoleh saat mendengar Teito berteriak, pemuda pirang itu terdiam menatap pria pirang yang sekarang berdiri di samping Teito.

"Grrr.. kau ini sel-,"

"Aha! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau Frau Birkin itu'kan? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu orangnya langsung disini!" seru Mikage yang memotong omelan Teito, 2 mahluk yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Mikage.

"Ka-kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Teito agak heran sembari menunjuk Frau. Mikage mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja! Aku selalu mengikuti beritamu saat melalukan tugas di kepolisian! Bagiku kau itu keren, Frau-_san_!"

Frau tertawa bangga, "Hahaha.. lihat kan, _Kuso gaki_? Betapa terkenalnya diriku ini?" ujar Frau narsis.

"_Urusai_!" seru Teito dengan pertigaan jalan di dahinya.

"Tapi aku belum mengerti kenapa Frau-_san_ berhenti dari kepolisian dan sekarang berada disini?" tanya Mikage.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk membalik keadaan, Teito tersenyum, "Tentu saja karena orang ini adalah bo-dy-gu-ard-ku," ujar Teito sengaja mengeja di bagian '_bodyguard'_-nya.

"Heee.. benarkah? Hebat!"

"Hei! Hei! Aku ini bukan hanya seorang _bodyguard_ dalam artian sesederhana yang kau ucapkan _Kuso gaki_. Oya' siapa namamu?" tanya Frau pada Mikage.

"Mikage Seresutain! Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Frau-_san_!" seru Mikage senang. Frau menghampiri Mikage lalu mengulurkan lengannya untuk berjabat tangan yang di balas Mikage dengan antusias, "Oke, Mikage. Salam kenal!"

"Waahh.. seperti mimpi bisa berjabat tangan dengan orang sehebat Frau-_san_!" seru Mikage lagi.

"Begitu, orang hebat, ya? Hahahaha.." tawa Frau bermaksud menyombongkan dirinya di depan Teito. Sedangkan pemuda mungil itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Cih, dasar."

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Persiapan sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, semuanya sudah kupasang. Aku rasa, rencana selanjutnya bisa dilaksanakan,"

Pria berkacamata hitam itu tersenyum sinis, "Oke. Kita bergerak sekarang. Jack kau cukup lihat dari sini,"

"Baik," sahut Jack yang sudah telah memeriksa semua persiapan.

Joker menoleh pada Queen, "Sesuai rencana, Zehel kuserahkan padamu, Queen..~" ujar Joker dengan nada santai, Queen yang mendengar itu tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah, Joker. kuterima cara bermainmu kali ini,"

Joker yang tengah memakan permen loli itu langsung menggigit permen miliknya hingga hancur, "Tentu saja, tak akan kubuat kau kecewa.. Kita mulai sapa keluarga Klein dengan hangat..~"

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak seperti ini?" tanya Mikage sembari menatap langit malam dari balkon kamar Teito, pemuda mungil yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya, "Eh, aku jadi ingat telepon bodohmu dulu," ujar Teito.

"Hahaha.. Sejujurnya," Mikage menghentikan perkatannya lalu berbalik badan dengan menyandar pagar beton balkon, "Kupikir itu adalah terakhir kali aku menelpon dan mengatakan suka padamu, Teito. Tapi ternyata aku salah," pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung memeluk Teito dari belakang, "Bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi, ini buktinya. Terimakasih telah memaafkan aku, Teito. Aku mengakui padamu sekarang. Aku memang orang bodoh," gumam Mikage pelan. Teito menyentuh lengan Mikage yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, senyum kecil terhias di wajah mungil itu, "Ya, kau memang orang bodoh, Mikage,"

**DUAR! DUAR!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup kencang, membuat Mikage langsung melepas pelukannya begitu juga Teito langsung berlari ke arah sisi balkon kanan dan melihat sisi bangunan rumah miliknya terbakar.

"Ayah!" teriak pemuda mungil itu saat menyadari bahwa yang terbakar adalah ruangan milik Ayahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Teito langsung berlari pergi menuju ruangan Ayahnya diikuti oleh Mikage di belakang Teito.

"Teito! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Mikage, derap langkahnya mengimbangi Teito, "Maaf, belum bisa kujelaskan sekarang!" balas Teito lalu menuruni anak tangga. Rasa cemas kini menghinggapi benak pemuda mungil itu, mungkinkah ini serangan Black Hawk? Kalau benar, sial! apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**DUAR! **

Laju lari kedua pemuda itu sempat terhenti saat terdengar kembali suara ledakan yang ketiga.

Teito mengepalkan lengannya erat, kembali memacu langkahnya ke arah ruangan kerja Ayahnya. Kini di pikirannya tak ada yang paling penting dari keselamatan keluarganya.

"Ayah!"

"Teito-_kun_! Mikage-_kun_!" Teito langsung menoleh ke samping saat seseorang memanggilnya. Kini matanya menangkap sosok Labrador dan Castor tengah berlari ke arahnya yang muncul dari balik asap, "Paman, Ayah! Dimana Ayah?" tanya pemuda mungil itu, kini raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teito-kun. Libelle-_san_ dan Athena-_san_ bersamanya di tempat aman. Lebih baik sekarang kita keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Labrador.

"Apa ini semua ulah Black Hawk?" tanya Teito.

"Kemungkinan besar itu benar, Teito-_sama_. Frau sedang memeriksa keadaan di luar. Sebaiknya kita menyusul Kreuz-_sama_ sekarang," kali ini Castor berkata sembari sekilas memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Teito hanya mengangguk lalu meraih lengan Mikage, "Mikage, ayo!" seru Teito, Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk kemudian ikut berlari mengikuti Labrador dan Castor di depan. Hawa panas dari api yang berkobar semakin terasa panas karena sudah menjalar ke ruangan lainnya, diperparah dengan asap yang mulai menganggu pernafasan, suara derap langkah kini terdengar lebih cepat, suara pegawai-pegawai rumah yang terdengar dari luar berkerjasama dalam memadamkan api agar tidak menjalar semakin luas. Setidaknya sampai mobil pemadam kebakaran nanti tiba.

Di sisi lain, Frau bersama beberapa pegawai rumah memeriksa seluruh tempat di mension itu. sepertinya suara ledakan sudah terhenti. Frau mengendap bersama 5 pegawai penjaga mension memperhatikan segala tempat. Sepucuk pistol berlaras pendek sigap ia siapkan dengan sepasang mata _safir_ yang tak henti menatap sekitarnya.

"Frau-_san_, sepertinya sebelah sini tak ada yang mencurigakan," ujar seorang pegawai.

"Kau benar, kita periksa tempat lain. Jangan sampai terlewat satupun," balas Frau. Pria jangkung berambut pirang itu tak bisa memastikan peledak yang terpasang itu sejak kapan berada di mension ini, lagi pula sepertinya peledak yang digunakan merupakan tipe peledak yang menggunakan pengendali jarak jauh. Ataukah ini siasat mereka untuk mengecoh gerakan mereka?

**Dor! Dor! Dor! **

"Arrgh!"

"Arrgh!"

"Aaarrggh!"

"Frau-_san_ dari arah taman belakang!"

"_Shit! _" Frau langsung berlari ke arah taman belakang saat terdenagar suara tembakan dimana ada beberapa pegawai yang memeriksa disana, diikuti dengan pegawai lainnya Frau dan beberapa pegawai yang ikut dengannya sampai ke tempat tujuan dan langsung menodongkan senjata ke arah depan.

Angin seketika berhembus, bagaikan sebuah _shymponi _ lagu untuk mengantarkan dalam tidur yang abadi, suara hening yang tercipta karena tak ada yang mampu berkata diantara mereka. Diantara tubuh yang tergeletak itu, berdiri seseorang di tengah kegelapan malam.

Sosok itu kini berjalan dengan santai diantara tubuh yang bergelimpangan tak bernyawa. Darah segar yang mengalir dan mewarnai rerumput hijau dengan warna merah pekat yang mulai menimbulkna bau hanyir yang menusuk hidung. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya terlihat. Sinar rembulan yang menerpa tubuh sosok itu yang kini berdiri di hadapan Frau dan juga bebetapa pegawai yang memasang sikap siaga.

"Ternyata kau," ujar Frau yang mengenal sosok bertopeng dengan simbol Queen itu sebagai salah satu anggota Black Hawk yang dulu pernah dilawannya.

Sosok bertopeng dengan mantel hitam itu tertawa kecil, "Kehormatan untukku, ternyata kau masih mengenaliku, Zehel," ujar sosok itu.

"Queen," desis Frau lagi.

"Benar. Malam ini, mari kita bermain, Zehel," ujar sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Queen. Sebelum Frau menyadarinya, Queen mengeluarkan pisau belati dari balik mantelnya dan bergerak cepat melewati Frau. Tak perlu menunggu lama, suara teriakan kembali menggema. Frau membelalakan kedua matanya dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang.

"_Kuso_!" seru Frau langsung menembakan peluru ke arah Queen, dengan mudah tembakan itu dihindari olehnya. Frau langsung berlari ke arah 2 pegawai yang masih selamat dari serangan kilat dari Queen tadi.

"Hahahaha!" suara tawa yang terdengar seperti suara yang tengah mengejek, "Kenapa, Zehel? Kau terlihat membosankan sekarang," ujar Queen.

"Kalian berdua, cepat pergi!" seru Frau pada 2 pegawai yang masih tersisa.

"Tapi, Frau-_san_ ka-,"

"Cepat pergi! Keselamatan keluarga ini yang terpenting!" bentak Frau, 2 pegawai itu mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi. Setelah itu, Frau kembali menatap sosok bertopeng di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya dari awal kau tidak berminat dengan tugasmu sekarang," ujar Frau, senyum sinis khasnya kini terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku tak perlu memikirkan hal lain, jika masih ada yang mengurusinya. Aku hanya tertarik untuk mencabut nyawamu, Zehel. Dan mempersembahkannya untuk King,"

"Begitukah?" tanya Frau, "Jadi bukan hanya kau seorang yang datang?" sambungnya lagi sembari menatap Queen dengan mata tajam.

Queen melangkah dengan santai, tak dihiraukannya dengan tubuh tak bernyawa yang ia injak, "Kau naif sekali jika berpikir hanya aku sendiri yang datang, Zehel," sinis Queen.

Frau tersenyum sinis, "Kau juga naif, Queen,"

"Begitukah?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Queen langsung menyerang Frau dengan kecepatan tinggi. Diarahkannya pisau belati miliknya tepat pada jantung Frau. Dengan gesit Frau menghindari serangan Queen itu. Lagi, serangan itu kembali dilancarkan oleh Queen berulang kali dan Frau pun menghindarinya dengan mulus.

"Kau kira serangan yang sama akan melukaiku?" ujar Frau sembari menghindari serangan Queen itu. Mendengar itu Queen tersenyum sinis lalu langsung melompat ke belakang dengan cepat dan melancarkan kembali serangannya.

"Cih!" Frau yang agak terkejut lalu memutar tubuhnya ke samping, pria jangkung itu langsung berlutut saat tubuhnya agak terseret akibat menghindari serangan itu.

"Khe," Queen mendengus, "Kau lambat, Zehel,"

"Apa?"

**Cres! **

Frau membelalakan matanya terkejut saat lengan kanannya berdarah tiba-tiba tepat di antara siku dan bahu.

Queen dengan santai memainkan belati yang berada di tangannya dengan lihai, putaran logam itu terlihat tampak bersinar karena pantulan cahaya bulan yang bersinar cerah malam itu.

**Deg!**

Frau langsung merasakan rasa panas di luka yang didapatnya itu, rasa panas yang dirasakannya seperti membakar lengannya dibarengi dengan rasa sakit yang teramat ia rasakan. Ia pun mencengram lengannya yang terluka. _Ja-jangan.._

Queen menghentikan permainan belatinya dan berjalan mendekati Frau yang masih berlutut sembari memegangi lengan kanannya yang terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, "Kau pasti menyadari racun yang terdapat di belati ini'kan? Jika kau terlalu banyak bergerak, racun itu akan cepat menyebar keseluruh tubuhmu," ujar Queen, langkah Queen langsung terhenti saat berada tepat di hadapan Frau, "Kau akan kubuat mati secara perlahan, Zehel," desis Queen.

Frau langsung menatap wajah yang tertutupi topeng itu, dan tanpa di duga dengan cepat langsung melancarkan tendangan ke arah Queen. Queen yang menyadari itu langsung melompat mundur. Frau langsung bangkit berdiri dan menembakan pistol dengan lengan kirinya ke arah Queen. Peluru demi peluru ditembakan ke arah Queen dan dihindari oleh pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan berlari ke arah samping. Sehingga membuat jarak yang cukup jauh diantara keduanya.

Saat peluru Frau habis, Queen langsung melempar belati ke arah Frau, namun pria itu menghindar dengan berguling ke samping, melihat itu Queen kembali mengeluarkan 2 pucuk pistol dari tas pistol yang berada di kedua kakinya dan menembakan timah panas itu ke arah Frau, Frau kembali berusaha berdiri dan menghindari tembakan pistol yang di arahkan kepadanya dengan melompat ke belakang dan langsung berlari sembari memegangi lengan kanannya yang tergores belati beracun.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau bermain kucing dan tikus, Zehel? Khe, akan kuladeni kau!" seru Queen. Kemudian mengejar Frau.

Diwaktu yang sama, Castor dengan beberapa pegawai melindungi Labrador, Teito, dan Mikage untuk diantarkan ke tempat aman dimana kepala keluarga Klein berada. Yaitu, sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang salah satu jalannya terletak di dalam gudang dekat mension bagian barat.

"Castor-_san_, bagaimana dengan Frau?" tanya Teito, sejak penyerangan berlangsung, pemuda berambut coklat itu tak melihat sosok Frau. Bagaimanapun sifat Frau dan sekesal apapun Teito pada Frau, tapi jika sudah begini ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Frau.

Castor tersenyum menatap tuan mudanya itu, "Tak apa. Anda harus percaya dengan kemampuan Frau, Teito-_sama_," ujar pria berambut _scarlet_ itu, Teito mengangguk mengerti lalu fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Sedangkan Mikage memperhatikan sejak tadi ekspresi wajah Teito dengan intens. Raut ekspresi yang mungkin jarang ia dapati di wajah Teito yang biasanya datar itu. tapi saat bertanya tentang keadaan Frau tadi, Mikage menangkap raut ekspresi yang mungkin bukan sekedar ekspresi khawatir yang biasa. Walau Mikage belum terlalu paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini, tetapi ia jauh lebih penasaran dengan hubungan Teito dan Frau. Apakah sekedar bodyguard yang menjaga tuannya atau...

**Plak! **

Mikage langsung menampar dirinya sendiri memikirkan hal itu, bagaimanapun ia tidak pantas untuk berburuk sangka terhadap Teito.

"Kau kenapa, Mikage?" tanya Teito heran melihat sikap Mikage. Mikage yang ditanya malah nyengir polos, "Haha.. _nandemonai_," yang membuat Teito mengerutkan alisnya heran melihat sikap pemuda bermata coklat di dekatnya itu.

"Wah, wah, wah.. _konbanwa_!"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapatkan seseorang bermantel hitam dan bertopeng dengan simbol Joker terduduk santai di atas pohon di belakang mereka, dua buah _katana_ tersematkan disisi kiri pinggang pria itu. Seketika Castor dan semua pegawai yang ikut merapat melindungi majikannya.

"Kau anggota Black Hawk?" tanya Castor, semua pegawai memasang sikap waspada. Orang yang ditanya malah tertawa kecil, "Binggo!" ujarnya lalu..

**Duar! **

"Lindungi tuan kita!" seru Castor saat melihat gudang itu meledak.

"Ups! Maaf, ya..~" ujar pria bertopeng Joker itu saat melihat orang-orang di hadapannya tiarap. Setelah itu langsung loncat dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Joker langsung bertepuk tangan dengan salut, "Memang hebat persembunyian keluarga Klein. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang berbentuk labirin yang menyesatkan. Kalau salah jalan, bisa terjebak selamanya di dalam, ya? Hebat! Bahkan Jack perlu waktu lama untuk memecahkan jalan labirin itu," kata Joker, "Jadi Fea Kreuz Klein ada di dalam sana, ya? Susah juga kalau begitu..~ oh!"

Pria bermantel hitam itu melangkah mendekati kumpulan pegawai yang melindungi Teito dan yang lain. Castor langsung memasang sikap waspada dan bersiap mengeluarkan pistol di balik jas _butler_-nya. Mata berwarna _crimson_ di balik kacamata itu menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya yang semakin mendekat.

"Sepertinya menghabisi adik dan putra tercintanya tidak buruk juga, benarkan?" tanya pria itu sembari menghentikan langkahnya dan masang pose berpikir.

"Tak akan kubiarkan menyentuh mereka," desis Castor.

"Hati-hati, Castor!" seru Labrador.

"Castor-_san_!" seru Teito dan Mikage.

Castor menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa," ujarnya lalu kembali menatap pria di hadapannya dan memasang sikap pasif untuk mempersiapkan serangan dan memprediksi serangan apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pria bertopeng Joker di hadapannya.

"Kalian pergilah! Jaga tuan dengan nyawa kalian!"

"Baik!"

Pegawai-pegawai yang melindungi Teito, Labrador, dan Mikage langsung pergi sambil menjaga tuan mereka.

"Castor!" seru Labrador, tak dipungkiri jika ada nada kekhawatiran di sana. Castor menoleh untuk kedua kalinya menatap Labrador dengan sebuah senyuman yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Labrador mengepalkan kedua lengannya lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo Labrador-_sama_," salah satu pegawai meraih lengan pria manis itu dan menyentuh pundak Labrador sebagai isyarat untuk pergi.

"Wah, sungguh amat disayangkan kau bekerja disini. Padahal seharusnya kau ada dipihak kami," ujar Joker menatap Castor.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, yang jelas tak akan kubiarkan kau menyelesaikan misimu," desis Castor.

Joker menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Wah, jangan begitu. Kalau seperti itu, aku bisa susah nantinya..~"

"Che," Castor langsung bergerak cepat menyerang pria di hadapannya, satu pukulan terarah tepat di dada pria itu.

**Duagh! **

Pria itu sukses terkena tanpa perlindungan sama sekali, tubuh pria itu terlempar hingga menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya dengan sangat keras. Castor tahu, pria itu sengaja menerima pukulan darinya.

Sesaat Joker tidak bergerak.

'_Dia..'_ Castor menatap sosok yang tidak bergeming itu, "Kau sengaja menerima pukulanku, padahal kau bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah," ucap Castor.

"Hehehe.. ketahuan, ya. Tapi ini cukup sakit, lho..~" pria itu kemudian bergerak dan berdiri sambil mengelus dadanya.

**Sreg! Sreg! **

Castor langsung mengeluarkan dua buah pistol berwarna perak dan menembakannya tepat ke arah Joker.

**Trang! Trang! **

Pria berambut _scarlet_ itu menyipitkan matanya saat 2 peluru yang ditembakinya itu ditangkis dengan mudah menggunakan sebuah _katana_.

"Gerakkan yang cukup cepat. Kau mengesankan juga," puji Joker, "Tapi.." Joker langsung bergerak cepat menyerang Castor yang juga bergerak untuk menyerang.

**Dor! **

**Trang! **

Joker menangkis lagi peluru Castor, saat sampai di dekat Castor, Joker agak menundukkan tubuhnya dan langsung memotong mocong pistol milik Castor. Pria berambut _scarlet_ itu langsung melompat ke belakang. Dan langsung melepas jas _butler_-nya dari tubuhnya hingga terlihatlah di perlengkapan senjata yang terpasang di rompi miliknya. Sebuah pistol kembali dikeluarkannya dan ditembakinya ke arah Joker. Joker langsung berlari menghindari tembakan itu.

**Set! **

Castor terkejut saat sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tanpa Castor sadari Joker sudah menadahkan _katana_ miliknya ke lehernya dari belakang.

"Ssstt..~ jangan bergerak, atau kau berakhir malam ini tuan pelayan.." desis Joker. Castor perlahan menurunkan lengan kanannya yang tadi menodongkan pistol.

"Eh, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku?" tanya Castor sembari menyunggingkan senyuman menantang, melihat itu Joker tersenyum puas, "Mengesankan. Bahkan kau tidak takut mati sedikitpun," ujar Joker.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," tanya Castor, "Hebat. Aku baru pertama kali menemukan orang yang bertanya pada musuhnya padahal kematian sudah terlihat di depan mata. Tapi baiklah..~" balas Joker.

"Apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Castor langsung, "Haaaa? Bagaimana, yaaa..~" Joker malah menjawab dengan nada main-main.

"Apa motif kalian sebenarnya di balik pembunuhan orang-orang penting dan juga dalam sindikat perdangan gelap?" tanya Castor lagi, ia bertanya sambil melihat kesempatan yang ada.

"Wah, wah.. ternyata sudah tahu, ya..~ seharusnya kau yang memiliki nasib yang sama seperti kami mengerti,"

"Nasib yang sama?"

"Ya, nasib yang sama. nasib yang membawa ke dalam rasa dendam yang dalam," tiba-tiba saja nada suara yang santai tadi berubah menjadi nada yang tajam.

"Dendam?"

"Hahh.." Joker menghela nafas.

'_Ini saatnya!'_ Castor langsung menggerakan lengannya ke atas dan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke udara. Melihat itu, Joker menatap ke atas dan Castor yang melihat kesempatan langsung menepis lengan yang mengunci tubuhnya hingga _katana_ itu cukup menjauh dari lehernya, Castor langsung meraih lengan Joker dan melempar Joker hingga pria itu terpelanting ke depan dan Castor mundur ke belakang untuk membuat jarak dari Joker.

"Wah, ternyata aku terlalu serius menceritakan hal itu padamu, tuan pelayan.." kata Joker lalu berdiri dan mengeluarkan satu _katana_-nya lagi. Kini di lengannya terdapat 2 _katana_, "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu," ujarnya lagi, Castor yang mendengar itu langsung memasang sikap waspada.

'_Sepertinya ini akan lama,'_ ujar pria berkacamata itu dalam hati sembari mengisi isi pelurunya dengan cepat dan menodongkannya ke arah Joker.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Zeheeell..~ kau tak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku!"

Frau yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar, mendengar itu langsung melepas mantelnya dan merobek kaos hitam yang dipakainya dan mengikatkan robekan kaosnya dengan kencang di atas lukanya, setidaknya menghambat racun agar tidak menyebar dengan cepat. Setelah cukup, Frau bersiap untuk keluar dan menghadapi Queen. Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Frau, ia menatap sekelilingnya yang lumayan gelap lalu mengambil lagi mantel biru dongker miliknya yang sebelumnya ia kaitkan dengan senar putih dari saku senjatanya dan bersiap dengan senjata yang ia bawa. Kesempatan ini hanya ada sekali. Jangan sampai ia melewatkannya.

**Srek! **

Queen langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum licik dibalik topengnya, "Kau kutemukan, Zehel,"

Dalam tempat yang cukup gelap itu, Queen melihat bayangan di dekat pohon dan langsung menembaki bayangan itu dengan membabi buta sambil mendekati bayangan itu. Hingga pelurunya habis, saat sinar bulan menyinari bayangan itu ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mantel yang dikaitakan di batang terendah pohon itu.

"Apa?" sedetik kemudian Frau berlari keluar dan dengan cepat menembak ke arah Queen, tembakan itu tepat mengenai dua pistol yang digunakan oleh Queen hingga terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya. Frau langsung menaruh kembali pistolnya ke tempat asalnya dan mengambil senjata lain sembari berlari menyerang Queen yang memang berdiri cukup dekat dengan pohon itu terlambat bereaksi saat Frau menghunuskan sebuah pisau kepadanya dan membuat serangan zig zag padanya.

**Cres! Zras!**

Queen terluka dengan goresan pertama di lengan kirinya kanannya dan goresan kedua di pinggang kanannya.

Queen tertawa,"Kau pikir serangan itu bisa melumpuhkanku, Zehel?" ujarnya sambil berbalik badan menghadap Zehel yang masih bergeming. Tak lama kemudian Frau tertawa kecil. Queen yang mendengar tawa Frau menjadi marah, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu, Zehel? !" seru Queen.

Frau berbalik badan, "_Gomen_, Queen. Tadi aku meminjam belati milikmu," ujar Frau sembari memperlihatkan belati beracun milik pemuda mungil itu yang tadi dilemparkannya untuk menyerang Frau.

"Kau-,"

**Deg! **

Pemuda berkepang itu langsung jatuh berlutut. Efek racunnya mulai berkerja.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari belatimu yang kau jatuhkan, kuambil saat aku berlari pergi darimu tadi. Sekarang kita seri karena kita sama-sama terkena racun." ujar Frau, pria jangkung itu langsung garuk-garuk kepala, "Ya, tapi mungkin tidak adil juga karena aku melukaimu di dua tempat sekaligus dengan luka yang cukup dalam," sambungannya lagi.

"Brengsek kau, Zehel!"

Frau memasukkan belati milik Queen lalu menatap pemuda berambut merah muda itu yang mulai tergelatak lemah karena racun yang berasal dari lukanya, "Aku bersyukur, kau tidak melukaiku terlalu dalam. Jadi efek racunnya bisa kuatasi sedikit. Tapi, gara-gara itu tubuhku jadi lemas sekarang. Aku juga yakin kau pasti bawa penawar racunnya, karena mana mungkin pertarung yang memakai racun tidak membawa penawar racun bersamanya, bukan?" ujar Frau yang kemudian menghampiri Queen dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa saja membunuhku sekarang!" seru Queen.

Frau menggeledah _bag_ senjata Queen, "Aku tidak tertarik membunuh musuh yang sudah melemah," ujarnya sambil mencari penawar racun, "Aha! Apa ini? ujarnya melihat botol kecil berwarna putih dengan gambar tengkorak, "Sepertinya ini bukan penawar racunnya," keluh Frau.

"Kau akan kubunuh, Zehel!"

Frau berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah Queen, "Kau itu terlalu fokus untuk membunuhku sampai kau tidak memperhatikan gerak langkahmu sendiri, Queen. Sekarang tugas utamaku bukanlah membunuhmu, tapi melindungi _Kuso gaki_ keluarga ini. Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya lalu pergi dari sana.

"Siaall.. Kau tak akan kuampuni.. kau akan kubuat menyesal membiarkan aku hidup ZEHEEEELLL! ! !"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

"Wah, aku salut padamu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa mengimbangi gerakkanku, tuan pelayan..~" ujar Joker sembari menatap Castor yang berdiri dengan luka sayatan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, "Kau juga adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melukaiku," ujarnya sembari menjilat darah di katana-nya miliknya. Memang benar, Castor berhasil membuat luka goresan peluru di beberapa tempat di tubuh Joker. namun tak separah lukanya akibat serangan Joker.

Castor langsung jatuh berlutut karena banyak darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya, _'Sial. tubuhku sudah mencapai batas,'_ ucap Castor dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batas, hm?" Joker berkata sambil mendekati Castor memasukkan satu katana miliknya ke sarung katana, "Kalau begitu, sayang sekali. Ini malam terakhir kau melihat bulan, tuan pelayan," setelah itu, Joker menghunuskan katana-nya ke arah Castor yang sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

_Trang! _

Seseorang tepat waktu langsung menahan hunusan pedang Joker, Joker menatap orang itu, "Oh, kau..~"

Castor mendongak, "Frau?"

"Che, kacamata! Semenjak kapan kau jadi lemah seperti, hah? Ini gara-gara kau sering mengerjakan pekerjaan '_baby sister'_, kau jadi lemah begini!" seru Frau, pria berambut pirang itu menahan hunusan pedang Joker dengan belati milik Queen yang tadi dibawanya.

'_Sial, tubuhku masih lemas gara-gara racun tadi,'_ keluh Frau dalam hati. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Frau mendorong tekanan katana Joker, membuat Joker mundur ke belakang.

"Hooo.. bukankah itu belati milik Queen?" tanya Joker.

Frau mendengus, "Kau benar, aku baru saja meminjamnya tadi,"

"Wah, wah.. Queen berhasil kau kalahkan lagi, ya?"

"Mungkin saja," balas Frau.

"Joker!"

Joker menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok Queen berdiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh, "Queennn..~ long time no see..~ dirimu ternyata masih hid-,"

**Duagh! **

Joker terjatuh saat sebuah pistol terlempar mengenai wajahnya.

"Queennn..~ kau tega sekaliii..~"

Frau yang melihat itu _sweatdrop_.

"Kita kembali," ujar Queen sambil pergi.

Joker berdiri sambil memungut pistol yang dilempar Queen, "Baiklah...~ mungkin kena marah Aya-tan lagi, nih..~" gumam Joker, lalu menatap Frau dan Castor, "Ini adalah permulaan, sampai jumpa!" seru Joker langsung menghilang dari hadapan kedua orang itu.

Frau kembali mencengkram lengannya yang terkena racun, "Ck, seharusnya tadi aku geledah dia untuk menemukan penawarnya," keluh Frau, "Lengan kananku benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan sekarang,"

**Bruk!**

"Eh?" pria _blonde_ itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Kacamata!" seru Frau saat Castor tergelatak di tanah, pria jangkung itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Castor yang sepertinya dalam keadaan gawat.

"Ini," Frau memerhatikan luka yang berada di tubuh Castor, sepertinya ia merasa pernah melihat luka seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia lupa dimana.

"Lelaki berpedang itu.."

"Frau!"

Frau menoleh, tepat saat itu Labrador bersama 2 pegawai mension menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan kal- Castor!" Labrador langsung panik saat melihat Castor tergeletak dengan luka cukup parah, "Cepat panggilkan ambulance!" seru Labrador pada 2 pegawainya itu, "Baik!"

"Castor.."

"La-Labrador-sama, saya ti-dak apa-apa," ujar Castor terbata.

"Sudah jangan bicara, bertahanlah!" seru Labrador.

"A-auh.. ba-baik," ringis Castor.

"Frau kau juga tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria manis itu pada Frau, "Ah! Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil," ujar pria jangkung itu. Kemudian mata safir itu menatap tempat dimana dua orang dari Black Hawk itu menghilang, lengannya semakin mencengkram erat lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Black Hawk.." gumam Frau, ia merasakan racun dalam tubuhnya mulai kembali bereaksi bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang kembali terasa di tubuhnya.

"Sial.." tak lama kemudian, Frau hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan dan bersamaan dengan itu pandangannya menggelap.

**Bruk! **

"Frau!"

* * *

><p><em>Bayangan itu semakin mendekat.. bayang gelap yang seakan akan menelan apapun yang terjangkau olehnya.. dan sekali saja terperengkap oleh bayangan itu.. jangan berharap kau bisa melihat cahaya lagi dalam hidupmu..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOooooOOOOO<strong>

**_TBC_**

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**A/N :**_ Aaaaaaaaaa...~ Yokattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...~_ **#**dilempar sendal

Akhirnya bisa _publish_ ini _Hanabi chapter 6_. Huhuhu.. **#**nangis haru

_Gomenasai_ karena saya telah _hiatus_ lama.. m**(**_ _**)**m **#**_deep bows_

Bagaimana? Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi dalam membuat _fanfic_ agar _reader_ semua puas dengan karya saya.. walaupun saya tidak yakin dibagian _battle_-nya.. sesungguhnya saya payah dalam mendeskripsikan pertarungan. _Gomenasai_ kalau agak kurang jelas atau malah Geje dan juga typo yang lulus sensor.. **(**TTwTT**)** **#**sembah sujud

*****_Author_ digusur

**Lance **: "Hohohoho..~ untuk perdana! Diriku yang indah ini yang akan membawakan acara kali ini bersama dengan Ouka-_chan_!" **#**ngibas poni**#**

**Ouka **: "Ha'i, Konnichiwa, Minna-_sama_. mohon bantuannya," **#**_bows_

**Lance** : "Oukeh! Baiklah, _reader_ semua! Untuk mengobati kerinduan pada diriku ini, maka aku akan membacakan balasan _review_ dari Naruni-_chan_! Oke _review_ dari **UzumakiKagari**, Suka sama _Omeke_-nya, ya? Hohohoho.. sudah jelas karena _Omake_ kemarin menampilkan diriku yang indah ini. Heee? Siapa sebenarnya Teito-_kun_? Umm.. tentu saja anak dari orangtuanya'kan?" **#**digaplok**#**

**Ouka** : "Anu Lance-_Taichou_, saya rasa karena Teito-_kun_ tokoh utama cerita ini," **#**_smile_

**Lance **: "Hohoho.. kita sepemikiran, Ouka-_chan_! Hahh.. diriku yang jenius ini memang berdosa..~" **#**terharu

**#Backsound** : Jenius dari mananya, huh?**#**

**Ouka** : "Hmm.. baikalah, terimakasih atas _review_-nya Kagari-_san_. Selanjutnya dari **Profe Fest****, **Pesan dari _Author_ mengucapkan maaf sudah telat _update_ dan terimakasih banyak sudah memfave fic ini, sejuta cium hangat untukmu kata _Author_,"

**#**_Author_ disantet

**Lance** : "Masih dari Profe Fest, ngh..~ **#**melototin kertas**#** "Profe Fest.. Profe Fest.. Gyaa! Saya baru sadar! Sejak kapan Castor itu uke? !" **#**dizaiphon Castor**#** "Gyaaaaaaa!" *****melayang dengan indah*****

**Ouka** : "Lance-_Taichou_.. _Minna_, saya pamit duluan mau mengejar Lance-_Taichou_!" **#**nembungkuk, pergi

**Castor** : **#**naikkan kaca mata**#** "Baiklah, untuk Profe Fest, terimakasih atas _review_-nya. Selanjutnya _review_ dari **Battomless Sea**, _Author_ bilang, terimakasih atas perhatiannya pada fic ini, terimakasih Minami-_chan_. Tenang saja, Teito-_kun_ sudah pulang ke Tokyo dan bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Mikage. Kita saksikan nanti apakah Teito-_kun_ akan bersama Mikage atau si bodoh itu?" **#**smile

**Frau **: *****tiba-tiba nongol***** "Siapa yang kau sebut si bodoh itu, kacamata?"

**Castor** : **#**nunjuk Frau**#** "Tentu saja kau,"

**Frau **: "_Nandatte_? !"

**Castor** : "Mau protes, hm?" **#**nada horror

**Frau **: **#**glek!**#** "Ti-tidak,"

**Castor** : "Baiklah, terimakasih atas dukungan kepada _Author_, Minami-_chan_. Dengan keterbatasan otak yang ada _Author_ telah menyelesaikan UN mungkin dengan cukup baik,"

**Me** : "Castor-_san_... kenapa nyelip kata 'mungkin', sih..~"** (**TTwTT**) **

**Labrador** : "Lalu untuk **kazeknight**, terimakasih atas _review_-nya. _Author_ akan terus berusaha agar Hanabi semakin baik," **#**smile

**Frau** : "Yossh! Lalu kali ini kiriman dari **segawayuki2012**, baca berulang-ulang? Itu pasti karena jatah tampilku banyak," **#**bangga**#** "Woy _Author_! Naikkan gajiku setelah ini!" **#**teriak ke _Author_**#** "Hohoho.. tak usah sungkan pada _Author_ _baka_ itu, yang lebih penting dari itu, ne, Yuki-_chan_. sepertinya siang ini cerah, maukah kau kencan denganku?" **#**kumat

*****digaplok Bascule Teito

**Teito** : "Dasar uskup cabul! Baiklah, terimakasih atas _review_-nya, Segawa-_san_. Semoga puas juga dengan _chapter_ ini," **#**smile

**Me **: "Yuki-_chan_, _Sankyuu_ atas do'anya. _Happy new year too_..~" **#**telat baka!

**Teito** : *nengok tanggalan* "Dasar, padahal sudah bulan April." **#**geleng-geleng pala**#** "Lalu _review_ selanjutnya dari **Devilojoshi,** Hmm.. semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan dan cukup panjang, yang lebih penting semoga suka dengan adegan _action_ dari Author gaje fic ini. Lalu.. **#**melototin kertas**#** "Gya! Apa ini? Te-tentu saja, aku akan bersama Mikage! Ke-kenapa juga harus dengan _baka_ Frau itu!" **#**blush

**Me** : **#**noel-noel Teito-chan**#** "Aiih.. Teito-_chan_, tapi kenapa nada bicaramu tidak yakin begitu? Hohoho.." **#**disambit bascule

**Teito** : "U-_urusai_!" **#**salting mode _on_

**Frau** : **#**bangkit**#** "Ku~so~ga~ki~ bisakah kau berhenti menggaplokku, heh? !" *****esmosi

**Teito** : "Sampai kau tidak ngawur lagi, _baka_!"

**Frau** : "_Nandatte_? Ngajak ribut kau, _Kuso gaki_?"

**Teito** : "Huh, siapa takut!"

**Hyuuga** : *****tiba-tiba nongol***** "Pwitt! Ada pasangan yang sedang berantem, nih!" **#**watados

**FrauTeito** : **#**noleh**#** "Apa? siapa yang pas-, K-kau Black Hawk! Ngapain kesini!"

**Hyuuga** : "Hohoho.. tenang saja hari ini kita damai, oke?"

**All **: "Oke gundulmu!" **#**ngamuk

**Hyuuga** : "Naruni-_chan_..~ mereka semua ngeluarin hawa nakutiiinnn...~"

**Me** : "Ung? Tenang semua.. hari ini Black Hawk datang dengan damai. Soalnya mereka akan bantuin balesin _review_,"

**All** : "Oh... kalau begitu, kami istirahat dulu, deh..~" **#**pada pergi

**Me** : "Eh?" **#**cengo

**Hyuuga** : "Baiklah.. baiklah.. kita lanjutkan saja, kali ini _review_ dari **Alice**. Hehehe.. terimakasih atas _review_-nya, _Author_ akan berusaha! Ya'kan _Author_-_san_?"

**Me** : "Hyuugaaa..~" **(**TT3TT**)**/ **#**terharu

**Hyuuga** : "Setelah ini, naikkan gajiku, ya!" **#**makan permen

**Me** : "Heeee?" **(**O3O**)**/ **#**membatu

**Hyuuga **: "Hahaha.. oke selanjutnya _review_ dari **Sakura Zuzumiya**. Hmm.. suka pada FrauTeito, ya? Ya, tak masalah sih.. Ung? Capella keluar atau nggak? Woy, _Author_, Capella itu sopo?" **#**dor!

**Me** : "Dasar pikun! Padahal satu _fandom_! Oke, Sakura-_san_.. kemungkinan Capella akan nongol di _chapter_ selanjutnya! Terimakasih _review_-nya..~ Hohoho..~" **#**plak!

**Ayanami: #**nongol langsung duduk**# **"..." **#**diem sambil megang kertas

**Hyuuga: #**noel-noel Ayanami**# **"Aya-_tan_..~ kau terlambat... kita perdana, nih! Kau dapat giliran membalesan _review _selanjutnya..~" *****nada manja*** **

**Konatsu: #**ikut duduk**#** "Hyuuga-_sama_.." **(**" ==**)**

**Ayanami**:"..." **#**masih diem natap kertas di tangan**# **

**Me** : **#**terpesona liat Ayanami**#** "Huwooo! Ayanami-_sama_ _kakkoiii_!" **#**heboh

**Ayanami** : "**May**, terimakasih," *****noleh ke Author***** "Gajiku naik 2X lipat," **#**diri, langsung pergi

**Me** : "A-_are_?" **(**O.O**)** **#**cengo

**Hyuuga** : "Aya-_taann_..~ Baiklah, sekali lagi untuk May, _Arigatou_ _review_-nya!" #lambai-lambai

**Konantsu** : **#**nyamperin Hyuuga**#** "Sudah selesaikan? Sekarang selesaikan tugas mayor!" **#**Nyerahin tumpukan tugas

**Hyuuga** : "He.. he.. he.. Aku lupa memberi makan burungku! _Jaa!"_ **#**Kabur kilat

**Konatsu** : "Mayooorrrr! !" **#**ngejer Hyuuga

**Me** : "Huweee.. _don't leave aloneee_.. Minna-_san_, _gomenasai_ kalau masih banyak kekurangan. _Mata mite ne_!" **#**long kiss

*****ditembak rudal

**_Review?_**


End file.
